The adventures of Terra Hyde
by Hungergames3
Summary: Terra Hyde arrived at camp with a pile of other kids after the second Olympian war. What makes her so different? The way she thinks? Her mum? Her scars? Her friends?
1. Chapter 1: Itching Powder and Cake

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Roirdan does.**

_**Terra**_  
>I pull the sleeves of my jacket over my hands as the cold winter air sweeps through camp. Even though the borders of camp are protected from outside weather, it still gets cold around New Years for some reason. If I asked Chiron, he would probably go off on some tangent about it, so, I don't. I, just suck it up, because apparently "It's not that cold" to the others.<br>Hurrying into the Hermes cabin I pull off my beanie and take off my jacket, the temperature difference is pretty extreme. Although I've only been at camp for about four months now, I feel at home. It's so much better than the foster families I've been with. The thought that my dad is a god, still boggles my mind. But hey, it's a lot better than having another prisoner parent. Before mum was sent to jail, she said that's why dad was attracted to her. She said that he thought a little thievery was cool, and hot in a chick. I think that's why she broke into so many places, trying to get his attention, trying to get him back. But, it didn't work.

"TERRA!" I hear someone scream my name from outside. I began to laugh as I know who it is and why. Nico di Angelo. That boy needs to get some security equipment for his cabin or something as it has become my tradition to do... something to his cabin every Friday afternoon. I did something simple this time, as a late Christmas present, itching powder in his clothes

He stormed into the room, his brown hair wet and scratching he chest, arms and neck, "WHAT THE HADES?" he yelled.  
>"O dearest Nico, so nice of you to call in, how have you been?" I ask with a mischievous smile.<br>"Cut the crap, Terra. What is wrong with you? MUST YOU PRANK ME EVERY WEEK?" Nico retorted, glaring daggers.  
>"I must you see as I am madly in love and have no idea how to express my feelings towards you." I say, unable to keep a straight face and laughing at the end.<br>At this he attempts to storm out of the room, I run to the door and block his path, my height helping me as I'm about two inches taller.  
>"Let. Me. Go. Terra." Nico says through clenched teeth.<br>"In a second shorty," at this he pushes me but I stay firm at the door, "Gods, pushy? Anyway, I'll be the bigger person and ignore that. Are you coming to hang out with us in the Demeter cabin tonight?"  
>"Maybe." He replies shortly as he pushes me out of the way and storms out. Slamming the door behind him.<p>

_**Nico  
><strong>_I slump along to the Demeter cabin, scratching my hands, I got most of the itching powder off. Normally, I wouldn't leave my cabin after dinner, but Percy has been on my case the entire winter break. So, I have to go. A lot of the year rounders are on an overnight excursion at Olympus so the eight of us who aren't going, are staying in the Demeter cabin tonight. Why we must? I have no idea.

I walk in to find Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Travis, Lou Ellen and Miranda sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. I sit down between Percy and Lou Ellen. After a few minutes of small chit chat, Terra comes running in, "I'm not late, am I?" she asks, her brown, curly hair flying everywhere. "Yes." I snap.  
>"Nico," Percy says with a threatening voice which then softens, "No, you're not Terra."<br>"Cool." She takes a seat between Lou Ellen and myself with a dazzling smile. What? Dazzling? Snap out of it Nico.  
>"What are we going to do?" I ask.<br>"Truth or Dare." Connor suggests.  
>"NO!" We all yell. The amount of times we've had to play that stupid game is ridiculous.<br>"20 questions, or something like that?" Lou Ellen asks.  
>"Sure, I guess. Rules are; You have to answer the question or you take off one piece of clothing, no cheating, socks, shoes, jackets and hats don't count." Annabeth answers.<br>"So basically the truth part of truth and dare?" Connor asks, annoyed.  
>"Yes." Miranda replies.<br>"Why?" The Stoll brothers ask.  
>"Because, I don't want to be left in the situation of taking off my underwear or proposing to Clarrise. AGAIN." The Stoll brothers laugh at her response.<br>"Okay everyone swear on the river Styx, to make sure." Terra says. I have to give her credit, she's fit in pretty quickly, since she's still relatively new, in comparison to everyone else.  
>After the swear, Annabeth goes first, "Travis, do you like Katie Gardner?"<br>He drops his head, then takes off his shirt. We all laugh.  
>"Fine then," Travis turns to his brother, "Connor, do you like Lou Ellen?" grins cross everyone but Connor and Lou Ellen's face. They both blush, and Connor takes off his shirt. Lou Ellen blushes more and takes a sudden interest to her hands.<br>Connor looks at Terra, "when's your birthday?"  
>"That is the <strong>most <strong>difficult question I have ever been asked." She replies sarcastically.  
>"Do you want me to ask <em>another <em>question." He winks at her and she glares back.  
>"NO. My birthday is May 17th."<br>"Mines May 16th. I'm older than you." I gloat, finally having a one up on her.  
>"Well, you're technically older than all of us," Percy says, "and our mortal parents, and maybe even their parents."<br>"Shut. Up. Percy." I say.  
>"Back up. What?" Terra asks.<br>"Nothing." I mumble.  
>"No," she hits my arm, "it's not nothing, I'm the only one who doesn't know, someone tell me."<br>She looks around, and no one talks. She starts to laugh, "Nico, how old are you?"  
>"I don't know." I say quietly.<br>"Okay?" She asks, then ignores the question completely and continues with the game, "who's next?"

Questions come and go. Clothes come off, and secrets are shared, until, we're down to everyone's last question, by now, it's after midnight. Terra yawns and I ask, "Someone tired?"

"Yes it takes a lot of effort and time to prank people. That counts as my last question. She curls up on the ground. She's the only one who has answered every question, meaning she's still fully clothed. Within seconds her breathing evens out, her body seems to loosen and she's asleep. She seems so much more innocent when she's asleep, her upturned eyes and sharp nose don't seem as intimidating. Her long legs curled, she seems so much smaller. A curl falls over her face and I push it behind her ear.

"Nico?" I hear someone say my name, then realize it was Percy. "What?" I ask.  
>"Well?" Annabeth questions.<br>"What?" I ask, again  
>"Could you ever be friends with my sister you idiot?" Travis says.<br>"She pranks me every week." I retort.  
>"That's not an answer." Lou Ellen replies.<br>"I don't think-" thunder booms as I talk and everyone gives me a look as if to say, _You know what happens if you lie.  
><em>"Maybe." I say quickly.  
>"Well, I'm going to sleep." Annabeth says, then pulls her shirt over her head, pulls a pillow off one of the beds and lies down.<br>"What about the rest of the game?" I ask, "you guys still have questions."  
>"No, we don't. Yours was the last. You missed the others, clearly too busy being a creep and watching my little sister sleep." Connor says.<br>"I was not." I reply, "I'm going to sleep." I lie back and use my shirt as a pillow. Before I know it, I'm sound asleep...

_5 months later...  
><em>_**Terra  
><strong>_"Happy Birthday!" I yell as I burst into the Hades cabin.  
>Nico mumbles something and rolls over in his bed.<br>"I have cake!" I say, walking towards him and holding out the cake with an iced _13 _on top of it.  
>"Did you make it?" he mumbles.<br>I'm bad at baking, like, awful.  
>"No. I got Percy to drop it off when he visited yesterday. His mum made it." Percy visited camp yesterday to wish Nico a happy birthday and give him a birthday present, since he had school today.<br>At this he shot up. I placed the tray with the cake and a glass of coke on the bedside table.  
>"You swear you've done nothing to this cake?" Nico asks, pointing to the cake.<br>"I swear I've done nothing to the cake." I say laughing. He cuts a slice and holds it out to me. "Take it." He says.  
>"Nico, I didn't do anything to the cake I swear on the river Styx."<br>"Okay... but do you want some?" He asks as if I'm stupid.  
>"Thanks." I take the piece from him and take a bite, "oh my gods, why haven't I tried this delicious cooking before?" I ask as I sit on the opposite bed.<br>"Percy's mum is the best cook ever." Nico says taking a bite of his piece of cake, "is this for me?" he asks pointing to the drink of coke on the bedside table.  
>I nod my head and take another bite of cake.<p>

He sips the drink, and then it suddenly sprays his face. I laugh as I know why. I couldn't help it, I froze mentos into the ice cubes. So, when the ice melted, well. We all know what happens when you put mentos in coke.  
>"Terra! You promised!" Nico yelled.<br>I smiled, "No, I didn't. I promised I didn't do anything to the cake. I made no promise about the drink"

At this, Nico grabbed a handful of cake and throws it at me. It hits me square in the chest. "HEY!" I yell, and pick up a handful of cake and hit Nico in the face. He was laughing so much he didn't see it coming. We then spent the rest of the morning throwing cake at each other and dodging it. By midday cake covered the cabin walls. I lay on the floor with Nico beside me, talking. And in that moment we unofficially became best friends.

**A/N: Happy Australia Day**! ****Okay, so I wrote this because I'm having major writers block with my other story. The Hero's of Olympus series is completely nonexistent in this story, so yeah. ****Please don't be harsh with this. Review!****


	2. Chapter 2: Nunchucks and Birthdays

__**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Roirdan does.**

_**Terra  
><strong>_As I quietly shut the Hermes cabin door behind me I pray to every god and goddess I can think of that the Harpies are on the other side of camp. Sneaking to your best friend's cabin at eleven thirty at night isn't exactly aloud, even if it's his birthday. I had already given Nico his present (a cake made by Percy's mum, same as every other year) but, we always hanged at his cabin the night of his birthday and early morning of mine, it was tradition. And you don't mess with tradition, or is that serendipity? I don't know, but by the time I get to the Hades cabin, I'm running. I open the door swiftly, quickly move inside, shut it and lean back.

"Nervous you're going to get caught?" Nico says from the other end of the cabin, he's rummaging through his cupboard, obviously looking for something.  
>"No, I'm nervous I'll be eaten alive by Harpies." I say, walking towards him.<br>"Stay right there." He says, without turning to me.  
>"Okay?" I wonder why, but sit on an empty trunk.<br>He turns around with a small box in his hand, "I have a present for you." I automatically flinch at the word present. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, put a fake smile on and open my eyes again. "What was that?" Nico asks, furrowing his eyebrows.  
>"What was what?" I ask, with a smile. He walks over and sits down next to me. Nico got taller last summer, and according to the Aphrodite girls 'HOT'. I, on the other hand have not grown an inch since I was thirteen, and he's now more than a foot taller than me. It's incredibly frustrating.<br>"That. You flinched." He says, the smile dropping from his face.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, even though I do, "Just hand it over." I continue with the fake smile as Nico passes me the box, it's just smaller than my hand. "It's not technically my birthday yet, so I shouldn't open this." I say, turning to him.<br>"Terra," he sighs, I've said this the past two years, "Just open it."

"If you insist, I'll force myself." I open the box to find a silver bracelet with two emeralds on it. I turn to him, one eyebrow raised, "Is this for _me_?"  
>He chuckles, "Yes. BUT, if you press this emerald," he points to the one on the left, "It turns into nun chucks, and if you press the other one, a mace."<br>My eyes widen, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
>"Yes, did you actually think I would get you boring old jewellery? You're <em>nothing <em>like the girls from the Aphrodite cabin." I can't help but be upset with his last comment, I mean all the Aphrodite girls are pretty and if I'm nothing like them.. I know we're only friends but- _SHUT UP TERRA_ I tell myself. _Nico is your friend, it would be weird if he thought you were cute, just like it would be weird if you thought he was hot._ But he- _SHUT UP TERRA._

I stop thinking and press the emerald on the left, and there, just like he said there would be, are nun chucks. I look back and forth from him and the nun chucks. "You're the best friend ever!" I jump up and start swinging them around. He stands watching me. "This is awesome." I murmur. But, my klutziness, just as always, decides to get in the way and I hit myself on the shoulder. At least it's wasn't the mace.

_**Nico  
><strong>_"Owwwww!" Terra yells as she hits herself on the shoulder. Dropping the nun chucks, she holds her shoulder with her opposite hand. I rush to get some spare ambrosia I keep in the draws of my bedside table, as she sits down.  
>"Let me see how bad it is." I say, walking over to her, ambrosia in hand.<br>"No." She says quickly.  
>"It might be broken, or just bruised, in which case I have to see so I can give you the right amount of ambrosia." I reason.<br>"NO." She jumps up, her eyes wide, full of tears. Pain. It's obviously bad. Those things hurt when you hit yourself, and she was swinging full force.  
>"Terra, it just your shoulder." I laugh awkwardly, and then say sternly, "The pain will only get worse."<br>She starts to walk past me, cradling her shoulder, "I'll risk it." Opening the door she turns to me, with a forced smile, "Happy Birthday Nico."  
>"Happy Birthday Terra." I say wearily.<br>"It's not my birthday yet." She laughs, then winces and walks out, shutting the door behind her. Looking at the clock on the wall, I see she's right. It's eleven fifty-nine.

**A/N:**** It's been raining a lot so I've had nothing to do. The result is another chapter! Hope you guys like it. Review! :D  
>P.S. There'll be more pranks and antics and stuff in the next chapter. And it should be longer. I tried to make this one longer but it didn't work. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

_**Terra**_  
>As I attack the dummy with my mace I can't help but wish to be somewhere else. Camp Half Blood is great, it really is. But I've been here every day of my life since I was twelve (excluding one trip to Olympus). THAT'S FOUR YEARS. I wish, that I could go on a quest or something. Being a year rounder can be boring. I've been to Olympus but, that's it. I want to see the world. I want to travel to Britain, Japan, Africa, I want to go everywhere! I swear the day I turn eighteen I'll go straight to the airport and get on the next international flight. No matter where it's going.<p>

_**Nico  
><strong>_As I sit down at dinner I feel eyes on me. I turn around and scan the rest of the dining area. It's packed because everyone arrived today and well, yeah, gods have a lot of kids. As I scan over the Aphrodite cabin I notice a girl, probably about my age looking at me. An Aphrodite girl. Looking at _ME_. Some of them may be real bitches but still, she's looking at ME. I smile and turn back to my dinner.

After finishing dinner I start to walk back to my cabin, camp fires aren't my thing. As I walk past the Aphrodite cabin the door opens and a girl with long black hair opens the door. She has her head down with her arms crossed against her chest. I stop and say, "Hi". As she looks I notice her hazel eyes and realize it's the girl who was looking at me during dinner.  
>Her eyes widen and she whispers something.<br>"Sorry?" I ask, "I missed that. Speak up."  
>"Ellie." She says, a lot more confidently.<br>"Well," I continue confused, "Shouldn't you be at the campfire?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing." She says with a smile.<br>"Touché" There's a short silence before I speak again, "I better get going, see ya round Ellie."  
>I walk towards my cabin, when she yells "Wait!" I turn as she catches up, "you think I could hang with you, I really hate it in there." She sticks her thumb out, pointing towards the Aphrodite cabin.<br>"I guess." I start walking again as a silence sets in.  
>"So, how old are you?" she asks as we get closer to the Hades cabin.<br>"I've been sixteen for about a month, you?"  
>"I'm turning seventeen in a couple weeks."<br>I open the door, walk in and sit down in one of the bean bags. Ellie stands awkwardly just inside the door, looking around inquisitively.  
>"What?" I ask, concerned about the look on her face, <em>she hates it.<br>_"Nothing," she says, "It's just… not what I expected."  
>"What did you expect?" I chuckle.<br>"I don't know," she walks further in, and with a smile says, "dark, brooding death chamber."  
>"Now I know why no one ever talks to me." I reply jokingly.<br>"I don't know, you that Hermes girl seem pretty close."  
>"O yeah, Terra. She's great, I guess…" I continue<br>"So, how long you two been going out?" She asks as she sits down across from me.  
>I laugh, "We're just friends."<br>"Oh," She drops her head, "I just assumed that…" her voice trails off.  
>"It's okay, everyone assumes. I've never really had a girlfriend. Everyone but Terra and her little sister, is sort of afraid of me." I say with a sad smile.<br>"I'm not afraid of you, I think your cute." And then, she closes the space between us.

_**Terra  
><strong>_"Where's Nico?" Roxana asks as she jumps on my back. Roxana is seven and my half-sister, her mum died about a year ago and she is the youngest camper here, I've been looking after her since she arrived. I couldn't very well let her be tormented by the Ares cabin, now could I?  
>"I don't know Roxy. Where do you think he is?" I ask as I adjust her weight on my back.<br>"Ummmmm," she rests her chin on my shoulder, then bounces back, "his cabin!"  
>"Shall we go check?" I ask, Nico is very fond of Roxana, and she of him. I think it's because no one really told her who his dad is or maybe she doesn't care, if so, she's the smartest six year old ever.<br>"Yeah! He has to finish that story he was telling me! I want to know what happened to that Percy man!" she wiggles around.  
>I start walking, "You know, I could tell you what happens to <em>that Percy man<em> I know him too."  
>"But Nico was there and tells stories really good!" she complains.<br>"Whatever, is there anything I'm good at?" I ask.  
>"You play the best pranks!"<br>"I guess I do." I climb the three steps to the Hades cabin door.  
>"Like that time when you set the Aphrodite toilets to explode!" she says as I open the door. Laughing I turn my head to her, "that was pretty good, if I do say so myself."<br>"Ooooohhhh! Nico's kissing a girl!" Roxana yells and points inside. My head flies around and as if in slow motion I see them, Nico and some girl with black hair and short shorts making out. I gasp and shut the door quickly, with Roxana still on my back, I walk very quickly towards our cabin.

"Where are we going? I thought Nico was going to tell me the rest of the story." Roxy complains.  
>"It's too late, you need sleep Roxy." I say as I drop her off my back and onto the ground.<br>"Are you jealous of that girl? Cause if you are, I know she's in the Aphrodite cabin and it's okay to be jealous of them-" she says to me, tilting her head up.  
>I kneel down so I'm at eye level with her, "Roxy, you listen to me and you listen good." She nods her head, "you never, <em>ever<em> have to be jealous of someone just because they've got a different parent to you. Okay? Or because you think they're prettier or smarter. Don't ever be jealous of anyone. You know why?" she shakes her head, "because you are perfect, okay? You have no reason to be jealous of anyone. No matter what other people say. Okay?" She nods her head and I smile at her. "You are such a smart little girl."  
>"But, Athena isn't my mommy, I can't be smart." She argues.<br>"Just because your mommy isn't Athena doesn't mean you can't be as smart as her." Thunder booms overhead, "well, almost as smart as her." I laugh. "Your mommy and daddy don't define who you are."  
>"What's define mean?" Roxy asks with a yawn.<br>"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now, go to bed." I turn her towards our cabin and give her a little push. She walks inside and I sigh once the door shuts. She asks a lot of questions.

"Good speech Hyde." I hear someone say behind me. I turn and realize it was Nico. Rolling my eyes I say, "I don't really care what you think at the moment."  
>"Why so cranky?" he asks.<br>"When'd you start having make out sessions with a slut?" I retort venomously. _Why is this pissing me off so much? It's his life.  
><em>"She isn't a slut." He replies angrily. "In fact, she's my girlfriend."  
>"When did this happen? And I'm sure she isn't. I'm sure she's a nice, polite, daughter of Aphrodite." I say sarcastically.<br>"Why are you acting so jealous?" He asks, his voice raising.  
>"I'm not jealous!" I say slightly louder.<br>"You sure as Hades sound like it!" he yells back at me.  
>"You know what? Fuck you Di Angelo! Have fun with your little skank!" I scream and storm back towards my cabin, slamming the door behind me. My siblings all turn towards me, most of them are getting ready for bed. I run towards the bathroom and lock the door behind me.<p>

After a couple minutes there's a knocking at the door, "go away!" I yell. The knocking stops and I slide my back down the door and bring my knees to my chest. _Why does this hurt so much?_

**A/N: ****O hey, guys! How has the last two weeks been for you guys? Mine haven't been the best, getting used to being back at school and what not, anyway, I got me a new laptop! It's not really mine though, It's technically the governments, I got it through school and I get to keep it till I finish High School. Anyway, I'll be updating more! I've planned out the next two chapters, now I just need to write them.  
>But, I won't update unless I get some reviews. Come one, you just gotta press that little button and write something nice about the story.<br>P.S. I'm sorry, I promised pranks in this chapter and there wasn't any :/ I promise they'll be pranks in the next one. I swear on the River Styx.**

***end of ramble***


	4. Chapter 4: Ponder the imponderable

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_  
>Nico<em>**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my best friend. I mean, we just, stopped talking, and stopped hanging out after that fight. She did call my girlfriend a skank and she seemed pretty jealous. But she is (or was, I don't know) my best friend. Stuff like that doesn't just, _stop_.  
>I don't know. Terra Hyde is one confusing girl.<p>

_**Terra**_

I should apologize. I really should. What was going through my mind at that moment? I mean, it was totally out of character for me. I already apologized to Ellie, we are even kind of friends now. But, I haven't spoken to Nico in a month. What if, _gods forbid, _he actually thinks I was jealous, and thinks I like him. Then it would be extremely awkward and I just. I'm avoiding it. But every day it gets worse and worse. Every day he slips away more and more, I can feel it.

_Today. _I'll do it today. Today, I'll apologize.

As I walk towards the fighting arena I pray to every god I can think off that he'll forgive me.

_Please forgive me Nico. Please._

_**Nico**_

_Today. _Today I'll talk to her. And it'll be as if nothing changed.

Whenever I see her next, I'll just, talk. But if I don't see her. I guess the fates are just against it, right?

As I walk towards the fighting arena I look around, I take the longer way. No Terra.

When I reach the arena I start hacking away at the dummies with my sword. Every last one of them. By the time I'm done most of the dummies are falling apart and I'm covered in a fine layer of sweat.  
>Someone starts clapping, I spin around and see Terra standing there, clapping with a sly smile on her face, as if nothing was ever different.<br>"What the dummies ever do to you?" she asks.  
>"Nothing, what the Aphrodite cabin toilets ever do to you?" I retort with a smile.<br>"Touché" she begins walking towards me, fiddling with her hands. "I came to say…" she stops and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry about yelling at you, I don't know what was going on in my mind. I was just being totally stupid. I've never had a best friend before and I was really scared you would forget me or something. I get it if you don't want me to talk to you again, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, especially for calling your girlfriend a skank, I already apologized to her. I know you probably hate my guts but, and I totally get that, but can you finish telling Roxana the story, she won't let me tell it to her." She's looking down at her feet by now. "Anyway," she mumbles, "I'll go." She turns and starts to walk out.

_DUDE. STOP HER. Gods, you really are an idiot, aren't you?_

"What if I did still want to be your friend?" She stops. "What if I wasn't mad and I was sorry about yelling at you. What if I thought that you thinking I hate you is a total over reaction, because I could never hate my best friend."  
>She turns to me and smiles, "then I'd need some help pranking the Apollo cabin."<p>

_**Terra**_

"So, what do they do?" Nico asks as I hand him the lighter.  
>"They explode and leave pink everywhere."<br>"Why pink?" he turns it round in his hand.  
>"Because," I say pulling the other out of my pocket, "no one likes pink… well, only the Aphrodite cabin."<br>"Ellie doesn't like pink." He says as he lights his, then quickly throws it through the window.  
>I quickly light mine and throw it in after his. I then start to run, because we don't want to get caught. The Apollo cabin is going to lynch whoever they think did this. Nico is standing, laughing. I roll my eyes and pull him after me.<p>

We take the long way, behind the cabins. As we run under the shadow of a large tree, Nico grabs my wrist, the world turns black, and spins. Bastard. Shadow travel. He knows I hate shadow travelling. Bastard.

In seconds it's over, but it was still too long. We're in my cabin now. "I hate you." I mumble, staggering over to the nearest bed.  
>"Shouldn't you be happy, or something?" he asks, "That was awesome!"<br>"Shut. Up. Di Angelo. Not all of us handle shadow travel like you do." My head throbs and I lie down on Roxanna's bed.  
>"O come on it's not that bad!" he argues, "It's like a rollercoaster, it's fun."<br>"Rollercoasters are not fun." I grumble.  
>His eyes widen, "you don't like rollercoasters?"<br>"What does it matter?" I close my eyes, hoping it stops the world from spinning. How the Hades does he do this so often?  
>"O my gods! A child on Hermes who doesn't like rollercoasters? What sort of weirdo are you?" he says with a laugh. Asshole.<br>"What does my parentage have to do with rollercoasters?"  
>"Well nothing, it's ju-" he starts to argue his case.<br>"That's it, now please, go. I need to sleep." I mumble.  
>"Well what am I meant to do now?" he complains, like he's eight.<br>I sigh, and turn my head to him, "I don't know, go make out with your girlfriend or something."  
>A small smile forms on his face, "Good idea comrade." I roll my eyes and pull a pillow over my head as he walks out and shuts the door.<p>

_**Nico**_

As I walk past the Apollo cabin I try not to laugh. They're all flipping out, accusing the Hermes kids around of pulling the prank. I keep my head down and keep walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. I knock on the door and peer inside.  
>"Hi Nico!" Ellie's sisters chorus. I try not to balf at the heavy smell of perfume.<br>"Hey, is Ellie around?" I wonder aloud, wanting to leave. Now.  
>"She's down at the beach!" one of her brother answers. All the girls giggle, and I walk outside quickly.<p>

I find Ellie sitting on the edge of sand and grass, her knees pulled up to her chest. I sit down next to her, it would have been cliché if the sun was setting, and they sky was orange. But Ellie doesn't do clichés, it's mid-afternoon and the sun is shining right into my eyes. Younger campers are splashing around and the older campers sit on the sand. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes until Ellie whispers, "I don't get it."  
>I scrunch my eyebrows together, "what don't you get?"<br>"Why, the hades, am I a daughter of Aphrodite? I don't do makeup or clothes. I know nothing about love. I'm like, the anti-Aphrodite." She rests her chin on her knees.  
>wrapping my arm around her, "I don't think so, you're beautiful, that's supposedly a characteristic of Aphrodite kids, right? But, you're even more because, you don't need the makeup or the clothes to make yourself beautiful."<br>She laughs, "You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that." She tilts her head and looks into my eyes, I see something, I don't know what it is, but, it's like the softness of a cloud that secretly hides a raging storm.  
>"Well, if we ignore how beautiful you are, which is pretty difficult," she laughs, "you're not the only one, what about Piper?"<br>"True, but she's got that charm-speaking, talking thing, I don't know what you call it, going on. She got that from mum. I don't know, I feel inferior, my mum's the goddess of love and I can't even make the first move."  
>"Hey, you did make the first move, you asked if you could hang with me that night in the cabin. And we all feel inferior to our parents sometimes." I say, rubbing her shoulder.<br>"Not in the Aphrodite cabin." She mumbles.  
>I smile, "they're just good at hiding it, I bet ya."<br>We stay like that until the sun starts to set and Ellie decides she's going to go find her Demeter friend.

I wonder around the camp, I see Chiron and Dionysus on the camp porch playing cards and I wonder how either of them, well really Chiron, manages to remember all of our names, faces, let alone our mortal parents and favourite things. Especially since Chiron has been doing this for so long, I wonder if he notices when a camper doesn't return one summer, I wonder what his reaction is when he finds out one of us died, that one of us just couldn't find that one off. I guess they become closest to the year rounders, the ones they teach and train all year, like Roxana, Terra and I.

**A/N: O MY GODS, GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I can't believe it's been a month! I have had three billion assignments and tests and if I wasn't studying I was working or something. I am sooooo sorry for not updating.  
>I hope you liked the chapter :**


	5. Chapter 5: Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Summer comes and goes way to fast, and before I know it, it's the day before Ellie is meant to leave for home.  
>"I'm gonna miss you." I say, as she plays with the sand between her hands.<br>She sighs, "My dad, he…" she looks up at me.  
>"What?" I ask nervously.<br>"He- we're moving to Paris." She spills.  
>"I thought, you were staying in New York!" I reply angrily, "So I could visit! You could visit."<br>"I'm going to really miss you Nico." She whispers.  
>"We can make this work, I can shadow travel-" I begin.<br>She shakes her head, "Shadow travel tires you out, I'll be back next summer. But, we're sixteen, be realistic here, we've got our whole lives ahead of us."  
>"Come on, Ellie." I argue more.<br>"I see the way you look at her Nico, you may not know it yet, but I see it. Maybe I did get a few of my mum's traits after all. This is for the best. Next summer, you'll thank me, I promise." She stands up and starts to walk back up the beach, towards her cabin. I feel my eyes watering, when I stand up and say, "I love you Ellie. Don't do this to me."  
>She turns to me, tears streaming down her face, with a sad smile she says, "I love you too. But this, us, isn't meant to be."<br>"I don't look at anyone else the way I look at you. Who were you talking about before? I think you're confused or something-" I try to reason.  
>She wipes the tears of her face and laughs slightly, "Okay, maybe it'll take you a little longer to thank me. I promise, like I said, whole life ahead of you."<br>She leans up and kisses my check before turning around and walking away.

_**Terra**_

I'm trying to get Roxy to try some sweet potato when Ellie comes walking up to me, her eyes red. O great, that's always a good sign.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, standing.<br>She sobs a little, "I had to break up with Nico."  
>I'm honestly not really surprised, Ellie's great, but she is a daughter of Aphrodite, I mean, come on, they're all the same. I sigh, "where, where is he?"<br>"Down the," She sobs, dear gods this girl is dramatic, "beach."  
>I roll my eyes and run down to the beach.<p>

After about ten minutes of running down the beach, I find him. Sitting at the edge of the water, still as a statue.  
>"Hey." I say as I sit down next to him, his head is in his hands and he doesn't respond. "Ellie, she's a bitch. Forget about her."<br>"That's the thing," he says lifting his head, "she isn't."  
>He's obviously been crying, but I don't say anything, he is a guy after all. "Why'd she break it off?" I ask, cautiously.<br>"She's moving to Paris. PARIS." He sighs and tilts his head looking up into the sky, "and I think, she thinks I was cheating on her, or half cheating on her, or something."  
>"No, she wouldn't think that, not Ellie." I defend, I maintain she's still a bitch for telling my best friend the day before she moved, but I'll keep that to myself.<br>"Whatever." He splashes the edge of the water.  
>"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" I ask, nodding towards the water.<br>He laughs slightly, "probably not."  
>"Look, Nico, in ten years' time, you're probably going to look at Ellie as a summer fling, okay? And you'll know that somehow, it was good she broke up with you. Something good will come out of this. I promise."<br>He looks up at me with a slight smile and teases, "pinkie promise?"  
>I laugh, "pinkie promise."<p>

**A/N: I felt bad for not updating in a month, so here's another chapter (even though it's really short)**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to leave?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I don't get why all the campers feel like they can only identify with the traits of their parents. I mean, when was the last time I saw another Hermes kid who plays the guitar? Half the time, I'm shunned by own brothers and sisters because I play the guitar and managed to keep a sunflower alive for more than a week. I get the whole "gods" thing and how their genetics or whatever are stronger because they're gods, but does that mean I'm only aloud to be a criminal or a prankster? What if I want to be a chef or teach (just examples, I wouldn't trust me with food or kids) or something else? I can't because of who my dad is?  
>I also seem to be the only one who actually thinks about having a future after camp. I can fend off monsters, I did before I came to camp (both the mortal and non-mortal kind) and I'll do it after. I refuse to believe that once I leave, I'm dead.<p>

When I wake up in the morning, I can't get back to sleep so I step outside and wonder around a bit. The Apollo cabin, all three of them, is going for a jog. Trust me when I say there are a lot more Apollo kids, but only three of them are year rounders. They're all racing to see who's faster. I know the girl, Sunny, and we've spoken a few times. Her brothers though, are essentially strangers to me. Sunny is the only girl in her cabin and she's only twelve while her brothers are around my age. Sunny's got that, 'I'm cute and innocent but I could totally kick your butt if I wanted to' thing going on, while her brothers, on the other hand, are so hot they could be Apollo themselves… well… almost.

I continue to wander around camp, until I end up at the pine tree on Half Blood hill. Two steps. That's it. Two steps and I'd be out on my own. I actually contemplate leaving for a few minutes, I think of where I would go with no money, who I would visit if I lasted. Then I realize I'm insane and turn around to jog down the hill, the only problem being I trip over my shoe lace and roll down the hill. I run into someone and they get knocked over as well. Then I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head and everything goes black.

_**Nico**_

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" I'm awaken by someone yelling in my ear.  
>"What?" I yell back, sitting up. I rub my eyes and turn to look at whoever was yelling in my ear. Roxy stands there, crying a little, "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to yell at you" I say worriedly, swinging my legs of my bed and picking her up.<br>"I can't find Terra anywhere." She cries a little more, "I asked my brothers but they won't tell me. I'm really scared." She cries more.  
>I hug her and rub circles on her back with my hand, "Hey, it's okay, she's probably just training or something, okay? Terra's fine. How about we go find her? Will that make you feel better?"<br>She nods her head and I stand up, grabbing an old shirt of the top bunk and pulling it over my head.

We walk down to the arena, no Terra. We walk all over camp and can't find her anywhere. Eventually the breakfast bell rings so we walk up to the dinning pavilion.  
>"I'm sure she's sitting down eating breakfast, okay? I say to Roxana<br>"okay." She runs off to get her breakfast.

I sit down and start to eat when Roxy comes running back, "Nico, she's not here!"  
>Shit. Where is she? I stand up and walk towards Chiron, "Chiron! Where's Terra?"<br>"Did no one tell you? She fell this morning, she's recovering in the infirmary."  
>Why didn't I think of checking there? Stupid, stupid Nico. "Oh, thanks."<br>I walk back to where Roxy is standing and get here to jump on my back, "I know where she is." I say.  
>"Yay!" She replies joyfully.<br>I laugh and jog to the infirmary, when we get outside I put Roxy down. I hold her hand as we walk inside. I see Terra lying down straight away, she's got bandage around her head, eyes closed and bandages around her abdomen, as well as a pretty big cut across her shoulder. It's a lot for one fall. I feel kind embarrassed as she's only got a sports bra and pyjama pants on, but I focus on Roxy. She runs up to Terra and sits up on the bed next to her.

I eventually find an Apollo boy who'll talk to me. "She tripped down Half Blood hill, tumbled all the way down and took my brother with her. They both rolled into the rocks. Terra got the worst of it, but she'll be fine once she's awake and we get some ambrosia into her."  
>I nod and pull a chair up to sit next to her. I notice a long scar next to the cut on her shoulder, and another two on her other shoulder, and then another three just under her collarbone. Blood has dried in her brown, wavy hair and her left eyebrow. I find a damp cloth and wipe it out of her eyebrow, and the rest of the blood off her face.<p>

An hour passes when she finally starts to stir. "Terra!" Roxy shouts.  
>"Shhhh. Don't yell Roxy." I say, grabbing her hand.<br>"Sorry Nico." She sticks her bottom lip out.  
>"Terra." Roxy whispers, loudly, shaking her hand. Terra's eyes flutter open and she winces.<br>"TERRA!" Roxy shouts. Well, she is only seven.

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like the story! I am sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks, but I have a reason. A valid, medical, doctor could sign off on it, reason. I've damaged the nerves in my hand.( I am a serious clutz. I hurt myself all the time.) So typing, well, it takes forever. But I am about to start Easter holidays, and I'm gonna go visit my grandparents, so I'll have plenty of time to write some more!** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!  
>P.S. Who saw the Hunger Games movie? I LOVED IT! Saw it four times since it came out… XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Scars and Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Nico**_

"Don't move too much." The Apollo boy says to Terra as Roxy feeds her some ambrosia, "you've injured your head pretty bad."  
>"Really? Because I thought the throbbing in my head was from the pillow." Terra replies sarcastically between bites. I try not to laugh as the Apollo boy walks off angrily.<br>I watch the cut on her head heals into a scar as she finishes off the ambrosia. The Apollo girl cuts off the blood soaked bandages on her abdomen.  
>"What time is it?" Terra asks.<br>"Uhhh", the Apollo girl checks her watch, "five thirty."  
>"It can't be!" I argue, if it is, then we missed lunch, all the activities and classes we had today.<br>"Yeah, it is." She says.  
>"Woah," mumbles Terra, "twelve hours is a long time to be lying in a infirmary bed. Can I go?"<br>"I think so, I'll go ask my brothers." The girl says.  
>"Thanks Sunny." Terra gives her a warm smile and she returns it.<p>

A boy around Terra and I's age comes back with Sunny, not the same one as before, but I can tell they're siblings.  
>"Hi," he says looking at Terra.<br>"Hello." She replies a little too happily.  
>"I'm Milo, head of Apollo cabin." He says as he holds out his left hand.<br>"Terra." She shakes his hand with a grin on her face.  
>"So can she get going yet?" I snap.<br>"By the looks of everything you seem okay," Milo ignores my snappy comment.  
>"Any extreme pain?" he asks.<br>"You'd know if I was in pain." She jokes. Hold on… is she flirting with him? No. This is Terra I'm talking about.  
>He laughs, "Okay, you can get going I guess."<br>"Why'd she even have to talk to you, ambrosia did its job. Why does your opinion matter?" I snap, again.  
>He looks over at me wearily, "dude, I just wanted to check the girl who sent me rolling down a hill into rocks and was unconscious for 11 hours, was okay."<br>"You're the person I ran into? O my gods, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Terra says quickly. She never says 'o my gods' why is she starting now?  
>"Terra," I say annoyed, "he's obviously fine."<br>She looks over at me, with an expression on her face I don't think I've seen before, "Nico, how about you take Roxy and go wait outside."  
>"Fine." I growl and stalk outside, Roxy right behind me.<p>

_**Terra**_

"I'm sorry… what?" I stutter.  
>"Do you go out sometime?" Milo asks, again, "like on a date." I examine his face for a moment, riddled with confusion myself. "It's okay, I didn't mean to-"<br>"I'd love to." I say quickly.  
>A smile forms on his face, "really?"<br>I laugh a bit, a smile forming on my face as well, "really."  
>"Tomorrow night, by the lake?" he asks.<br>"Careful young grasshopper," I joke, "you don't want to seem too eager."  
>"O, I did want to ask if you wanted to hang tonight, but, you should probably rest up a little, ambrosia can only do so much." He says as I stand up.<br>"Okay then, see you tomorrow night then." I begin to walk out.  
>"Hey Terra," Milo says. I spin around to look at him, "Don't forget what's left of your shirt."<br>He hands it to me, "thanks." I bush and pull it over my head. There are cuts across the front and it's stained with blood, but I can't walk from here to my cabin in my sports bra. "Bye." I say quietly and walk off with a smile on my face.

As I walk outside I'm tackled by Roxy. "Hey Roxy." I whisper in her ear.  
>"I thought you were really hurt." She says.<br>"Hey," I look into her eyes, "I'm fine, see" I point to my head. She hugs me again.  
>"How about you go tell Chiron that I'm sorry for keeping you and Nico from lessons and stuff? I need to talk to Nico, but I'll see you at dinner in about twenty minutes, okay?" I rub her arms and she runs off.<br>Nico stands awkwardly a couple of meters away, "you feeling okay?" he asks stepping forward.  
>"Yeah, bit of a headache, but a lot better than when I first woke up." He steps forward again, shuffling from foot to foot.<br>"That's good. Roxy was really worried._ I_ was really worried." He steps forward again, he's so much taller than me that I have to tilt my head up.  
>"Any special instructions from that Milo guy?" he asks, stepping so close to me that we're almost touching.<br>"No," I whisper.  
>He laughs, "Than what did you talk about for so long in there."<br>I falter, then the next thing I know Nico's hand is on the side of my face and he's leaning down, his lips are millimetres from mine. I quickly step back, basically ignoring him, "he asked me out."  
>Nico stares at me, his face full of disappointment and wearily asks, "What did you say?"<br>"Well, I said yes." But by the look on his face he knew that was coming.  
>"Oh." He murmurs, he steps back quickly, "I have stuff to do- cleaning, cabin inspection tomorrow." He runs off quickly. I know he's lying thought. Cabin inspection is every Monday morning… and today's Wednesday.<p>

_**Nico**_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Annabeth screams through the phone.  
>"Hey! I called you guys for support not to be yelled at!" I retort as I pace the corridor of my cabin.<br>"Yeah, well I answered the phone hoping it was my brother, but we don't always get what we want."  
>"Thanks Annabeth, way to make me feel important." I say, rolling my eyes.<br>"You don't need to be feeling important at the moment Nico, you need to go fix this problem." Percy says quite calmly.  
>"How do I fix it?" I ask, raking a hand through my hair.<br>I hear a sigh through the phone, "Well Nico," Annabeth says with an edge to her voice, "You have two options. One, you go tell Terra that you have a crush, that we all know you have, on her."  
>"I don't have a crush on her!"<br>"Don't interrupt me Nico!" Annabeth screeches. Then calmly continues, "_Or_ you can ignore it completely. But, no matter what you do, if you hurt her… I will personally show up on your cabin door step with Connor and Travis and help them beat the shit out of you. Okay?"  
>I gulp and Percy says "Annabeth!"<br>"What?" She asks.  
>"You didn't mention me." He whines.<br>Sighing Annabeth adds, "and Percy will be there too."  
>"Why?" I ask with an odd amount of confidence.<br>"Because I could take you by myself Di Angelo!" Percy argues.  
>"That wasn't what I was talking about Percy. Look, I've got to go, talk to you later, I guess." I continue.<br>"Nico, Terra's been through a lot. I don't care if you end up with her or not, make sure that no one hurts her so much she breaks. She's tough, but one person can only go through so much." Annabeth gently says.  
>"For the record guys, she is my best friend first." And with that I hang up the phone.<p>

_**Terra**_

"Terrrraaaaa!" Roxy yells in my ear as she sits down next to me.  
>"Roxy!" I wince and press my hand onto my head, "I may be better but my head still hurts."<br>"Sorry Terra." She sits down next to me with her plate of food.  
>"Nico was looking for you." She says as she takes a bite out of her burger.<br>I take a bite of my burger, finish it then say, "now was he?"  
>She nods her head vigorously, "he told me to tell you, that he wanted you to talk to him and to meet him at his cabin after dinner. That makes no sense though because if he wants to talk why doesn't he talk to you now?"<br>"Because," I take another bite of my burger, "boys are silly."  
>"I know that!" Roxy says as she continues to eat her burger.<p>

Standing outside Nico's door I wonder if I should actually go inside or not. I mean, what if he wants to talk about the almost kiss? But, what if he didn't almost kiss me, what if it's just my brain messing up? What if I almost kissed him? I tell myself to shut up and walk inside.

_**Nico**_

I sit on the edge of one of the beds, tapping my foot quickly on the floor. Then she walks inside with this innocent look on her face, freckles cover her entire face and her hair is in a lazy ponytail, "Roxy said you wanted to talk to me about something." She steps inside and shuts the door behind her.  
>"Ahhh, yeah," I stumble on my words, "you wanna sit?"<br>"Sure." She sits down on next to me on the edge of the bed and stares straight ahead, as if mesmerised by the dull wall. Silence fills the room and I try to work up the courage to say it. My mind is screaming at me, but my mouth doesn't move.  
>"Terra about yesterday," I start and then falter. <em>DAM IT DI ANGELO JUST SAY IT ALREADY! <em>"ummm…" look at the wall in front of me.  
>"What Nico?" Terra asks turning her head to me, "What about yesterday?" She has this look I can't describe on her face, I mix of hope, fear and anxiousness.<br>"Uhhhh…" _BUCK UP! _"I was just wondering, I mean I was talking to Annabeth and she said something and I yesterday with the thing and I was just… ahhhh…"  
>"Is this about…" she gulps and stops for a second, "is this about the scars? I mean, I you must have seen some of them yesterday along my collarbone and stuff. And I get if Annabeth accidently said something."<br>"O yeah." _Wimp.  
><em>"Yeah, figured you'd find out sooner or later." She sighs, then takes a deep breath, "When I was about nine or ten, my mum got sent off to jail for breaking and entering, and I didn't have any other family. So I was put in the foster system. I hated the idea of someone else being my mum. So I was really hostile the first place I went to. They had a son, and they seemed really nice. But one night, there had been a work party or something. They came home, payed the nanny and after she left… things got, tense. The dad, I can't remember his name, he was a big, burly guy and was one of those violent drunks. The mum had gone to put her son to bed upstairs and I was sitting watching TV downstairs. There was a movie on and I really wanted to finish watching it, but, the dad kept telling me to go to bed. He started yelling. I stood up and said something like _fine, I'll go to bed. _But he grabbed onto my arm and he pushed me to the ground." She wipes her eye, "they had a vase on the counter next to the sofa and he threw it at me. I managed to shield my face, but he threw hard and the cuts on my chest and stuff were pretty bad. I thought it was a one off thing, right? But it just got worse and worse. The mum would turn a blind eye to it. She didn't believe me when I told her what was happening." She bites her nails, "he threw stuff at me and hit me for almost two years, and no one noticed. No one cared. But, monsters attacked to, and I could fend them off. I could fend off harpies, chimeras, basically any monster. But I couldn't fend off a drunk." He elbows rest on her knees while her face is in her hands. "When I was twelve, he tried to…" she takes a shuddering breath.  
>"You can stop now Terra, I get it, you don't have to explain." I say, pulling her into a hug.<br>But she continues, "I was terrified, so I kicked him. Really hard. And I ran, he yelled out calling me a little shit and all these other things. I got about four blocks away from the house when I realized, I had nowhere to go. I had been home schooled and the family didn't take me anywhere, they were the only people I had contact with for two years. I heard him yelling and fear shot through me again. So I ran, I don't know how far I ran, but it must have been for quite some time. I only stopped because I ran into someone, I stumbled over, but she didn't, she stayed standing basically still. I didn't know her name at the time, but it was Annabeth. I said sorry gods knows how many times. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she didn't. She asked me if I was okay, and helped me up. But she noticed I'd been crying, that I had a bruise on the side of my face and that I had a cut across my shoulder. She started to take me inside to clean the cut up so it didn't get infected. But he showed up and tried to grab me, Annabeth managed to stop him though. She had obviously caught on to what had happened and she made him leave. But I knew he would be back. After she fixed up my cut, she started asking questions, was that my dad? Who was he? Where were my real parents? Did I have anything I was especially good at? She ended up bringing me here. She basically saved my life." Terra rubs her eyes and pulls out of the hug. "Camp Half Blood became home, and I finally had people I could depend on."  
>"Terra," I pull her into a hug again and she cries. I've never seen her cry before, and I don't want to see her cry ever again.<p>

_**Terra**_

Nico's the first person I've ever told because he's my friend and deserves to know. I mean, I told Annabeth because I was scared, she told my older brothers so they knew, but besides that, no one really knew.  
>After about five minutes, I hear a phone ringing. Nico pulls a phone out of his pocket and answers it. <em>Since when does he have a phone?<em> I wonder.  
>"Yeah, she's here at the moment." He says into the phone.<br>I farrow my eyebrows and whisper "who is it?"  
>He ignores me though, "Well no..." he murmurs into the phone, "Annabeth, I mean she just…" he sighs. Annabeth's obviously ranting. "Look, I can't at the moment okay?"<br>He hands the phone to me and look at him strangely. "Hello?" I ask.  
>"Hey, Terra?" Annabeth says through the phone.<br>"What's up?" I ask cautiously.  
>"I was wondering, if Chirion is okay with it, did you want to come stay with me this Christmas?"<br>"Are you serious? I'd love to!" I smile forms on my face.  
>"Good." I can hear her grinning through the phone, "I'm visiting camp tomorrow because I've got stuff to sort out with Rachel, but, I'll talk to Chirion about it and pop by your cabin in the afternoon, okay?"<br>"Okay, see you then." I smile and end the call.  
>I stand up and hand the phone back to Nico, "What was that about?" he asks.<br>"I might be staying with Annabeth for Christmas!" I say excitedly.  
>"That's great Terra." He smiles.<br>"I better get going Roxy will be wondering where I am." I begin to walk out, but I turn around and give Nico the biggest hug I think I'm capable of, "Thankyou Nico, for everything." I whisper in his ear, as if someone might hear me.  
>"Anytime." He whispers back.<p>

**A/N: Hey guys! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. But I hope you like it. 2,500 words is a lot to write with one hand and while sick. Feel special guys. Hahaha. But seriously, I had a lot of trouble writing about Terra's past so, yeah. Review! Please.  
>P.S. I want to thank all of you so much for reading. And an extra big thankyou to everyone who reviews, you're all great. I hope you have a great Easter (if you celebrate Easter and if not, enjoy all the cheap chocolate stores sell the couple of days after Easter ;D)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapping and a Date

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra **_

As soon as I step out of Nico's cabin I'm grabbed by multiple sets of arms. "What the Hades?" I ask before someone places their hand over my mouth.  
>"Terra Hyde you shut up this moment." Someone says I'm dragged down the stairs of the Hades cabin.<br>"Gods, why didn't we get more notice, they're meant to meet in an hour and a half by the lake" Someone else says. O _shit_. I bite the hand over my mouth. "Bitch!" ANOTHER person yells.  
>"Let go of me." I pull against the arms pulling me along to where Barbie dolls go to die. "I can get ready by myself."<br>The voice I first heard scoffs behind me, "No, you couldn't."

After too much waxing, plucking and general pain. They're done. In the space of seventy minutes the Aphrodite has made me look… different. That's all I can think when they're done and I look in one of the many mirrors. _Different. _My hair isn't frizzy, it's in princess curls instead of the normal tight ones. The freckles on my face are covered and my skin has an even shade. My clothes are different to what I would usually wear and my wrists carry bracelets that jingle when I move my hands. I'm not sure if I like looking like this. I do know I like change. This is change, right?

I don't know anyone in the Aphrodite cabin, so to say it was awkward would be an understatement. I mean, imagine having a complete stranger clip your toenails while another stranger plucks you're eyebrows and then _another _stranger asks you want whether you want your fingernails painted turquoise or aqua. Then throw in a lack of knowledge when it comes to anything related to beauty. O and don't forget the glares from the rest of the cabin members. Yeah, it was not fun.  
>Then, when they were down, they all pushed me out the door. I don't understand a single bit.<p>

As I wonder around outside I rub my arms. The Aphrodite cabin obviously didn't consider the fact it's early December, and to be frank, the fact that it is freaking freezing. I make a quick detour to pick up a leather jacket from Nico. Leather goes with everything right? Milo's a guy, he won't care anyway.

I try to open Nico's cabin door but it's locked, which really isn't too difficult to get around considering I am one of Hermes daughters. I walk in once the door is unlocked and find the cabin empty. I shrug, take off the extremely unconfutable high heels the Aphrodite cabin made me put on and make my way towards Nico's trunk where he keeps his clothes. Rummaging around I finally find an old leather jacket that he said was too small for him (but he still kept for some reason), pull it out and started putting everything I had pulled out back into the trunk.  
>I stand up to leave when something falls out of the pocket of Nico's jacket. I pick it up and realize it's the bracelet he gave to me for my fifteenth birthday. The one I totally forgot about after I managed to almost break my shoulder. I slide it onto my wrist and admire it in the fluorescent cabin lights. My body jolts a little when the door opens.<br>"Terra?" Nico asks.  
>"Yes?" I retort with a slight smile and step back into the high heels.<br>"Never mind… Is that my jacket? Are you wearing makeup? What sort of shoes are those?" He begins to shut the door.  
>"Yes. Yes. The most unconfutable ones you can imagine." I begin to walk towards the door.<br>Then Nico says, "Why?".  
>I stop and turn to him, hands on my hips, "because I suddenly felt like dressing up like a barbie doll." I stare at him blankly and continue, "I was kidnapped by the Aphrodite cabin. Now, if you don't mind I'm running late."<br>"O that's right, you have the _date _with Milo." He rolls his eyes and walks towards his bed.  
>"It's Miles." I glare slightly at him, "Have a nice night Nico."<br>"Mhmmm" he mumbles and I begin to walk out, "By the way Terra," he begins, "glad you finally remembered to pick up your bracelet."  
>I laugh and walk confidently out of the cabin and down towards the lake.<p>

Arriving down at the lake I see Miles sitting on the edge and skipping stones across to the other side. I hobble down the pebbles for a couple of meters, then give up and take off the shoes. Very impractical decision of the Aphrodite cabin, and very stupid of me not to pick up a different pair on the way here.  
>"Hi." I say as I sit down next Miles.<br>"I didn't think you'd show." He says, then throws another stone across the water.  
>"Of course I was going to show." I bump his shoulder with my own.<br>"Well, I see that," he says with a slight grin. In the moonlight I notice his golden hair is cut short and it gives him a look of dominance, yet his face has this softness that can't be ignored.  
>He stands up and lifts me up after him.<p>

We walk along the edge of the lake, he asks me where I from, I lie and tell him North Dakota. He tells me I look beautiful, I blush and say thanks. It continues like that for a while, he asks a question, I stretch the truth a little, he compliments me, I blush and say thanks. Eventually he says we should both be getting back to our cabins because of the Harpies. When walking between the Hermes and Hades cabin he stops and kisses me. It starts as a slow kiss, and then it gets a little too passionate and I pull away.  
>"I should get going." I say pointing towards my cabin.<br>He nods his head and I say goodnight. I lean up I kiss his check and walk into my cabin shoes in hand and a slight smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think it's the worst by far, but after thinking and re-reading I figured it probably wouldn't get any better. It may not help that I'm sick (I'm having the worst luck at the moment, it's the middle of Easter holidays for gods sakes!) but, I hope you enjoy. Review.  
>P.S. Hope everyone's having a great week! I'm in a cheesy mood at the moment.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Bets, Annabeth and Texas?

**A/N: I don't own PJO. **

_**Terra**_

I step inside of my cabin to find everyone staring. Shutting the door behind me quietly I ask, "What's up guys?"  
>"Get out of our-" someone starts to yell when they realize it's me.<br>Ryan, my only older sibling, says, "What happened to your face, and your hair… and your clothes?" he furrows his eyebrows and everyone looks at me as if I'm an alien.  
>"The Aphrodite cabin happened." I grumble and begin to walk towards the bathrooms at the end of the cabin.<br>"Where were you?" Lizzy, one of my sisters, asks.  
>"I had a date." I say and keep walking.<br>"Ben you owe me ten bucks!" Lizzy yells running over towards Ben, her twin brother, my half brother.  
>"I also owe Ryan ten bucks! Get in line Lizzy!" he retorts jumping onto his top bunk, "Gods Terra, couldn't you have waited another twenty four hours to make out with death boy?"<br>I spin on my heel and glare at him, "What did you just say?" I ask walking towards his bed.  
>His eyes widen and he scurries to the corner of his bed, "Nothing."<br>"He said you were making out with Nico." Lizzy laughs and runs off to hide behind Ryan. _As if he could stop me._  
>I look around my cabin and say, "I wasn't making out with anyone, much less Nico! I had a date with Miles. Not that it's any of your business!" I stomp off to the bathroom.<br>Just after I slam the bathroom door I hear Ben yell, "It wasn't Nico! I win the bet!"  
>"DO NOT!" Lizzy yells back.<br>Only _my _siblings would be like this.

As I begin to pull the three million bobby pins out of my hair, someone knocks on the door, "What?" I yell. Ryan opens the door, "I didn't say you could come in." I glare at him and pull another gods damned bobby pin out.  
>"Death b-" I glare at him some more. <em>Gods<em>, I'm having to do that so much tonight. "Nico," he corrects himself, "is waiting to talk to you outside."  
>I roll my eyes and walk out of the cabin to find Nico sitting on the front steps.<br>I pull of his jacket and sit down next to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." I say as I hand it to him.  
>With a slight laugh he says, "Not like I had a choice." Turning to me he furrows his eyebrows, "why are you wearing that gunk on your face?"<br>I wipe the lipstick off with the back of my hand, "The Aphrodite cabin thought I need 'help' with getting ready."  
>He laughs and continues, "You look better without it. What's up with your hair? It's like… flat." I hit him on the arm and he laughs more. "And that outfit can't be comfy."<br>"Oh, you should have seen the shoes." I joke with small smile.  
>"I don't understand why girls put themselves through that stuff for guys. It's not worth it." He shakes his head a little.<br>"Well," I start and Nico looks at me sceptically, "girls what to impress guys. I mean, Miles gave me a lot of compliments and-"  
>Nico cuts me off, "You shouldn't have to go through all that to get compliments Terra."<br>"Right. Was there ever a time you saw Ellie without makeup? You complimented her all the time. But you're giving me the third degree for wearing it once, when it really wasn't my choice." I retort angrily.  
>"Leave Ellie out of this Terra." He sighs.<br>"Why? Because she's in France?" I say with edge in my voice.  
>"No, because you're my best friend and Ellie was a bitch and you're better than that." He says with an odd amount of calmness.<br>"Whatever, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I stand and walk back inside quietly.

_**Nico**_

I was enjoying my sleep. It was nice, you know, sleeping. That was until someone opened the door of my cabin. "Whoever you are," I say, "go away before I send the dead after you."  
>"Nice to know you're as accommodating to guests as you ever were." She says. I know that voice. <em>Annabeth<em>. I'm no genius, but I know this isn't going to end well for me. She's going to make me get out of bed. Slave driving Annabeth is going to make me get out of bed before ten, on a Saturday. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asks. _And so it begins._  
>I pull a pillow over my head and say, "It's Saturday Annabeth. SAT-UR-DAY."<br>"Well, shouldn't you be studying or something?" She asks, _NO!_ I can hear her walking towards my bed, step by step.  
>"Only the Athena cabin studies on a Saturday." I grumble. I voice my thoughts and say, "You're not going to leave, are you?"<br>The pillow is pulled off my head, "No." she smiles.

"Where are we going Annabeth?" I ask as she pushes me out the door.  
>"To the big house," she starts to walk, and I follow, "to convince Chiron to let you and Terra stay with me for Christmas."<br>"_Me_ and Terra?" I ask.  
>"Terra and I." she corrects, "and yes, you and Terra."<br>I groan, "Why? You only said Terra last night."  
>"Because, Christmas is a time for family, and if Terra isn't here, then who are you going to spend Christmas with?" Annabeth continues as if it's obvious.<br>"Roxy." I say.  
>Annabeth stops walking, "You have a girlfriend?" she asks sceptically.<br>"Roxy is not my girlfriend," I stop next to Annabeth, "she's seven and Terra's sister."  
>"Oh, she's seven?" I nod my head, "Oh, yeah, stay with her, she'll be lonely… When'd she arrive at camp?" she asks as she continues walking.<br>Following, I say, "Uh, about a year and a half ago."  
>"Woah, that's younger than when I arrived." She says, "And she's a year rounder?"<br>"Yeah, her mum died and she somehow managed her way here." I say.  
>Annabeth doesn't say anything and we continue the walk in silence.<p>

After Annabeth and Chirion have their mini reunion and talk about how she and Percy are and all that, we sit and talk about Christmas.  
>"I was wondering if, Terra could stay with me for Christmas." She asks in a polite voice, that is never used when talking to me.<br>Chirion falters, "Look Annabeth, that sounds like a great idea but, you aren't her legal guardian."  
>"You're kidding right?" I ask, "We're children of gods and mortals. And you're worrying about the legal system?"<br>Chirion shrugs, and wheels himself around his desk.  
>Annabeth is tapping her foot on the floor when she says, "Terra's mum just got out of jail. Please let me give her some good news for Christmas, Chirion."<br>"Why wouldn't she be glad her mum's out of jail?" I ask.  
>Annabeth looks at me as if I'm the most irritating, idiotic person on the planet, "Because Nico. Terra went through a lot after her mum went to jail. In Terra's mind it's her mum's fault she went through all that shit. If her mum hadn't have gone to jail, Terra probably wouldn't have ended up in the situation she did. Okay? It's all a blaming process. And now her mum is out there, probably looking for Terra. And Terra won't be very happy about that."<br>Chirion sighs and folds his hands in his lap, "Given the situation…", Annabeth's eyes light up, "I guess she can spend some time with you and Percy, it'll be good training for after she leaves camp. But don't let the other campers know. Pick her up on the 16th and have her back by New Year's Eve, okay?"  
>Annabeth nods her head vigorously, "Thankyou Chirion."<br>"Nico, if you could leave Annabeth and I to talk privately, please." I nod and leave in a hurry.

_**Terra**_

"Nico!" I run up to him as he wonders around camp, "Have you seen Annabeth, I can't find her anywhere and she said she'd visit today."  
>"She's up at the Big House talking to Chiron." He says, shoving his hands into his pockets.<br>"Oh, okay, thanks!" I say and run up to the Big House.

Sitting on the front steps I tie and untie my shoelaces, when Dionysus shows up.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asks with an irritated tone.<br>"Waiting for Annabeth." I reply with no formalities.  
>I turn to him when he says, "What is your name, child?"<br>"Terra Hyde, daughter of Hermes, you've seen me almost every day for the past four years… sir"  
>"Well, Terry Hial, you might as well go in, they're in Chiron's office." He nods towards the door and I scurry inside murmuring thankyou a couple of times.<p>

I eventually wonder around the Big House when I finally find the door leading to Chiron's office. I place my hand on the cold metal door when I hear nervous talking inside and decide not to. I can't help but listen in though, and hear… my name. Even though my 'morally correct' side is telling me to walk away I press my ear up against the door.  
>"So what you're saying, is that Terra's mother in Texas, and is looking for Terra?" Chiron says. My heart stops. <em>Terra's mother<em>. It plays over and over in my mind.  
>"Yes," Annabeth says, she mentions a motel in Waco, Texas and I make a mental note of it, "That's not too far from where I found Terra. If she finds out Terra's not with her foster family, and hasn't been for four years, she's going to come here. What I want, is to send Ryan to… deter her."<br>I stop listening and walk, quietly and quickly, back to my cabin.  
><em>Terra's mother. <em>I hear Chiron say it over and over again in my head.  
>I sit on my bed and the wheels in my head start turning. Then, before I know what I'm doing, I'm sitting next to Nico and telling him all about it. "She's out of jail, she's in Texas. I haven't seen her since I was nine. And now I know exactly where she is." I put my head in my hands, my brain still not fully processing the information.<br>Nico doesn't say anything. I turn to him. "How long have you known?"  
>He looks shocked but answers, "I only found out this morning. Annabeth thought you'd be mad or something, I didn't think it was my place to tell you."<br>I laugh bitterly, "Whose place is it? My dad's?"  
>"I'm sorry Terra." Nico shuffles awkwardly in his seat.<br>We're both oddly calm, for us I mean. I think of all the things I would say to her, _my mum_, if I saw her now. That's when I get the idea, "Nico… You haven't gotten for Christmas gift yet, have you?" I ask.  
>"Ahhh… no." he looks at me suspiciously, "Why?"<br>"Because, as my early Christmas gift, you're taking me to Texas. Today."

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. THEY'RE OFF TO TEXAS! Anyway, Sea of Monsters movie stuff. I'm looking forward to seeing how Leven plays Clarisse and how they explain Annabeth being blonde. I know some people think that's not a big deal, but I think it shows that the new director is maybe trying to take the story back towards the books. Which is good! :D  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's … 1,825 words long, which is a lot to write with one hand.<br>P.S. Let's just face the fact I'm not the kind of person who does schedules or promises but, the promise I can make is that there will be a new chapter by the 21st of May.  
>P.P.S. Pottermore opened up and I'm a Slytherin! XD Not PJO related but, I felt like sharing. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Waco, Texas

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and I have never been to America let alone Waco, Texas.**

_**Nico**_

How did _I _get dragged into this? O yeah, that's right. I can shadow travel. I knew this would come back to bite me. Chiron is going to kill us if he finds out we left without permission.  
>Terra obviously doesn't want to spend much time in Texas though. Maybe no one will realize we're gone.<p>

_**Terra**_

I sit down against an old brick wall after the shadow travel. The world spins and Nico sits next to me.  
>"What's the plan?" he asks, looking up and down the street, a few cars pass and none even take a second look at us.<br>When the world finally stops spinning and I'm only left with a headache I say, "We find my mum, you give me ten minutes, we go back to camp. That's it."  
>"Really?" he pesters.<br>I shield my eyes with my hand from the sun. "Really." I stand up and help him up, "Now, we just find where she's staying."  
>"Which is where?" Nico dusts his hands off on his jeans.<br>I point down the street towards what looks like a mini mall. "That way, I think."

We wonder around for about an hour until we find a motel that has the same address as the one Annabeth said. I gulp and look at the neon red sign that says _vacancy_.  
>"You okay Terra?" Nico asks taking my hand in his and squeezing it a little. I squeeze back and nod my head. Letting go of Nico's hand, I pull an old photo out of my back pocket. It's my mum and I sitting on the fire-escape of our old apartment. It was taken about a week before she was arrested, her straight blonde hair is cut to her shoulders, while mine is brown and in puffy pigtails. We look so different, but so alike at the same time. I have her shaped eyes. A small stud is in her nose and she has a tattoo on her collar bone, you can't tell by the photo but I remember what it says. <em>Terra<em>. I put it back in my pocket and walk into reception.  
>"Hi." I smile politely at the old lady behind the counter, "I'm looking for someone, uh, her name's Sarah Hyde."<br>"I'm sorry, I can't give out the names of those staying her." She shrugs and continues to type something on the old computer, her eyebrows are drawn on and I can smell her perfume from where I'm standing.  
>"Please," I put a concerned look on my face, "It's my mum."<br>Sighing she says, "Room Nine."  
>"Thank you." I smile as I make my way out the doors and find my way to room nine.<p>

When I find the door, I don't hesitate and knock on the old, wooden door straight away.  
>"GO AWAY!" someone yells from inside.<br>Nico and I look at each other and I yell back, "NO! You probably want to open the door!"  
>"NO! I don't!" the same person yells back.<br>I don't yell this time, but say, loud enough for whoever's inside to hear, "You're on some search or quest or whatever, right? Well if you open the gods damn door it'll be over."  
>"Look I don't know who you are, but, FUCK OFF!"<br>I look at Nico, he grabs my hand and walks into the shadow of a pole. Next thing I know, we're inside the room.

I stare for a few seconds and then Nico clears his throat. Needless to say, the women sitting on the old, double bed freaks out. She then, pulls a knife out of her pocket. _Great._  
>"Who the fuck, are you two?" she screams.<br>I open my mouth to talk, when Nico says, "She looks like you."  
>I glare and the women standing in front of us with a knife, <em>my mum<em>, steps back.  
>"No." she whispers.<br>I just stand there, Nico by my side, arms crossed. Then I do what I've done my entire life when I get into awkward situations, I crack a joke. "Looks like we have a winner for best parent of the year award."  
>Nico, catching onto what I'm doing says, "I don't know, dad thought I was dead last time I went to visit him."<br>I scoff, "Come on, I mean, Sarah just basically threated her daughter and her daughters best friend with a knife," I gesture towards her, "that's got to account for something."  
>"True, but come on, I was turned into a dandelion." He argues.<br>I turn to him, "We're talking about biological parents, steps don't count." I turn back to Sar- Mum keeping my face blank.  
>"Oh god, Terra?" She tilts her head as if I'm an alien to be examined. Her hair is going grey and it's longer, her nose stud is gone and I can see the edge of her tattoo underneath her clothes.<br>"Gods." I correct, "It's oh gods."  
>She drops the knife on the ground and steps forward, she's not much taller than me, which is pretty tall, "My baby." She whispers, tears in her eyes.<br>"No." I answer with a stone cold voice. She reaches out to touch the side of my face and I flinch, "Don't. Touch me."  
>"I'm so-" she begins.<br>"You're so what?" I ask, "Sorry? Because I don't think that would quite cover it. I mean, where should I start? The part where you had to go steal so much shit that you had to go to jail for, what? Seven years? And that meant your only daughter had to be put into foster care, where she was abused for three freaking years and then…" I stop, tears brim my eyes.  
>"Hey," Nico whispers and wraps an arm around me, "how about-"<br>I shrug his arm off my shoulder and continue, "Then there's the added fact you never told me my dad was a Greek god. And don't even get me started on you not trying to contact me."  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"You should be." I continue.  
>"I did try to write. But I-"<br>I shake my head, "I needed a mum. I needed _my_ mum. You know what though? I'm fine anyway. Thanks to Annabeth and Camp and Nico." I lace my fingers into Nico's and keep going, "I have lots of half-brothers and sisters you know? I have a family. And as much as I wish you could have been a part of it, be a part of it. You aren't and never will be. So, stop looking for me, I did the work and found you. You know I'm alive and breathing. Leave me to live my life." I small tear falls out of my eye and turn to Nico, "Can we go home?"  
>He pulls me aside and says, "Terra, it sucks not having a mum, trust me I know, don't completely cut her off."<br>I know he's right, so I pull a pen and piece of paper off the bed and write Annabeth and Percy's address on it. "I don't live there so don't bother showing up, but, if you want to write, send the letters there."  
>There's no reply but tears fill her eyes.<br>I scuff the linoleum floor with my sneakers, "Bye, mum."  
>Nico and I step into a shadow and within seconds we're outside his cabin.<p>

**A/N: Hey guys! Two chapters in one weekend because after I finished the last one I just COULD NOT stop typing. Anyway, Terra's mum might show up later on… *eerie music plays in background* **


	11. Chapter 11: insert relative title here

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"See, no one realized we were gone." I smile at him, walking towards my cabin.  
>"I wasn't worried about that." Nico says defensively as he follows.<br>I turn and raise my eyebrows, "You're a terrible liar di Angelo." He rolls his eyes and I turn back to my cabin, "I hate shadow travel." Opening the door I find my siblings playing tag inside.  
>I rub temples, when Nico says, "You can go sleep in my cabin."<br>I hesitate before answering, "It's fine. I'll be fine. Actually, I should go find Annabeth, organize Christmas stuff."  
>"Are you okay Terra?"<br>With a small smile on my face I answer, "In a little while I'll be."  
>"Terra… I wasn't talking about the headache." He grabs my wrist and tries to look me in the eye.<br>"I know." I say with a sad smile. "Thank you, though. You have no idea how long I've wanted to… Thank you. You really are the best friend I could ever have."  
>He looks hurt for a split second then smiles, "That's what friends are for right?"<br>Then he doesn't hide his emotions, looking at me as if I've slapped him in the face and I can't help but ask, "Did I do something?"  
>He stops for a second, then says, "No, of course not."<br>Walking off I mumble, "I thought girls were meant to be the confusing ones."

"December 16th." Annabeth says pulling out of our hug, "Don't tell anyone, Chiron will come up with an excuse for you to be gone. You'll come back on the 30th, that gives you two weeks out of camp."  
>"That's great… But I'm going to miss Roxy's birthday." I sigh and sit down along the lake.<br>Annabeth sits next to me, "I'm sorry about that. I would go ask Chirion if I could pick you up later but, he was hesitant about letting you come in the first place."  
>"I understand, thanks for this by the way, I know it must've been difficult convincing Chiron."<br>"It's okay, everyone misses you. Percy asks about you a lot, worries like an older brother." I laugh a little, "The Stolls are terrible. They freaked out when I told them about that fall you had the other day."  
>"Well, I am very loveable." I smile at her.<br>She chuckles a little, "Gods help the day you get a boyfriend. Most teenagers have to put up with their dad. Not you though, you'll have Percy, Connor, Travis and probably Thalia to put up with."  
>"Maybe I shouldn't tell them about Miles then." I say casually.<br>Annabeth hits my arm, and I turn to her. Her mouths hanging open and her eyes look like they could pop out, "Who's Miles?"  
>I smile knowingly at her, "You don't like not knowing things. Which seems like a pretty good reason not to tell you."<br>She glares at me, "Come on, you have to tell me. Is he your boyfriend or not?" she whines.  
>Ignoring her, I ask, "I have a question though, your first date with Percy, did the Aphrodite cabin kidnap you?"<br>Annabeth laughs, "Of course they did, they're the Aphrodite cabin."  
>I smile and laugh a little, "How did Percy react to the makeup and stuff?"<br>"He said I looked nice, but, I didn't need makeup. He thought I looked perfectly fine without all that gunk on my face." she stares off into the distance with a small smile.  
>"Oh" I say in a small voice.<br>"But Percy had known me for four years before our first date. He was my best friend first, he knew I didn't like makeup and it kind of annoyed me." She explains.  
>I nod my head, "What is Percy doing anyway, I mean, with college and working stuff?"<br>Sighing she answers, "I don't really know, he wants to work at the aquarium. So he's applying there. As long as he's happy, I don't really care what he does. I mean, he's supporting me with my architecture. But, I think he just wants what he has, you know? He's happy, I'm happy, his mum's happy," she laughs a little at that last one, "He just wants his friends and family happy, and they are, so, you know, Percy's happy. That's just the kind of guy he is."

"I'll see you next week." I say, hugging Annabeth goodbye.  
>"You shall, but, I think Percy will pick you up, being as excited as he is." She pulls out of the hug, smiling.<br>"I'll be waiting." I smile and wave as she walks back down Half-Blood Hill, hopes into her car and drives away.

Turning around I bump into someone, looking up I notice it's Miles, "Hey." He says.  
>"Hi," I murmur anxiously. My stomach is full of butterflies and I want to punch myself, <em>this is stupid he's just a guy.<br>_"I was wondering," he starts, "about you and me."  
>I stare into his eyes, "What about you and me?"<br>"Well, are we, like, official?" _Is this how it's meant to go? _I wonder as he talks  
>"I guess… If you want to be." I add hastily.<br>He smiles, "I'd like that." Then he kisses me again, it's not like last night, I don't pull away.  
>Wrapping an arm around my waist he asks. "Where were you today?" we begin to walk down the hill, towards the volleyball courts, "I was looking for you."<br>I falter,"Just hanged out around the place."  
>"Well then," he smiles, "maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough."<br>"I don't think so." I smile back at him and we continue to walk around camp like that. I'm awkward and stiff, but, that's just the nerves. First boyfriend and all. _Right?_

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Nico's getting a tad touchy… I love writing jealous Nico, so ah, that's probably coming soon. Writing this, I think Terra doesn't realize what others are feeling unless they say it, she's becoming more oblivious to others emotions. That's going to make the whole Nico thing so much more- I 'm rambling. Sorry. I have a habit of analysing things to no ends… and rambling. I'll update when I can!**


	12. Chapter 12: It's only two weeks, right?

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Nico**_

I should be happy or something right? Happy that she has a boyfriend and she really likes him.  
>WHAT AM I THINKING? Miles is an asshole.<br>Telling her would make me the bad guy, but if she asks what I think I can't lie to her.

Percy and I are talking, waiting for Terra when he asks, "Where is she?"  
>"Probably saying goodbye to <em>it<em>." I say with distain.  
>Looking at me sceptically Percy asks, "What's it?"<br>"Her boyfriend. Asshole extraordinaire from Apollo cabin."  
>"Terra got a boyfriend? <em>Terra<em>?"  
>I roll my eyes, "It was bound to happen sooner or later… here she comes." Terra comes running up Half-Blood Hill, a backpack slung over each shoulder.<br>"Percy!" she yells and hugs him, both the backpacks fall to the ground.  
>"Hi." He smiles and pulls out of the hug. "Holy crap, you must be taller than Annabeth, almost as tall as me." She smiles proudly and Percy picks up the backpacks.<br>"No suitcase?" I ask.  
>She shoves her hands into her back pockets and shrugs, "I don't own one. I <em>borrowed<em> them from the camp shop."  
>"Well, we better get going." Percy says, the sun is beginning to set, they were meant to leave hours ago.<br>Terra looks anxiously over my shoulder, "What's wrong?" I ask.  
>"I couldn't find Miles anywhere."<br>I turn and scan the area, looking for him, "I thought that's where you just were."  
>She stands next to me and says quietly, "I was saying goodbye to my siblings. There are a lot of them you know." We stand there for a couple of minutes, before I turn to Terra and she whispers, "I told him I was going to be gone for two weeks, over Christmas, why isn't he here?"<br>"He's probably caught up with something, don't worry about it, I'll get him to call you." I can't believe I'm defending him.  
>Percy puts a hand on her shoulder, "Terra, we have to get going."<br>She nods her head and Percy walks down the other side of the hill, towards his car.  
>"I guess, I'll see you in two weeks." I say, rocking on my heels.<br>"I told Roxy I'd get her something from New York, remind her on her birthday and Christmas. Please?" she asks, standing awkwardly with her hands in her pockets. I don't understand when things got awkward between us. Probably when _Miles_ came into the picture.  
>"I won't forget." I smile at her.<br>Then she does what would have been normal six months ago, but is weird now, she hugs me, "I'll miss you Nico."  
>Wrapping my arms around her I say, "It's only two weeks Terra. It'll be fun, I mean it's New York City. It's an adventure."<br>She squeezes tighter, "But it's not adventure without you." I don't answer, just hug her back. I can feel her breathing on my neck, smell her hair it smells like… well… her. I can't explain it. _O gods Nico stop it! She has a boyfriend! _I pull out of the hug quickly.  
>"You better get going." I murmur, turning to look down the hill. Out of the corner of my eye I see a hurt look on face.<br>"Bye Nico." She says, and squeezes my hand before jogging down to Percy's car. She stops holding the handle of the passenger door, turns back up to me and waves. I wave back and before I know it, the car is out of sight.

_**Terra**_

I sit uncomfortably in the car, the seatbelt itches along my neck and the sun shines brightly into my eyes, but a smile sits on my face and refuses to budge.  
>"What did you want for dinner?" Percy asks, turning off the old dirt road and onto a much busier one. "Annabeth thought you might want to choose tonight."<br>"I have no idea." I laugh with an even larger smile on my face.  
>Percy laughs a little, "Excited?"<br>"_You_, have no idea." I say, tucking a my hair behind my ears.  
>"So," Percy begins, passing another car, "who's this Miles guy?"<br>I groan, "No one."  
>"Really 'cause that's not what Nico was saying." He smirks and I cover my face with my hands.<br>"Fine then," I mumble, "What do you know?"  
>"Well Nico said you have a boyfriend, that he's an <em>asshole extraordinaire<em> and that he's from the Apollo cabin. I sort of assumed that his name is Miles from what _you _said."  
>I cross my arms, "He's not an asshole, Nico is just… in a crappy mood lately."<br>"Now, I wonder why that would be." He says it in a sarcastic tone, but I don't understand and I _always _understand sarcasm.  
>"What in the world are you talking about?" Percy smirks at my confusion.<br>"Come on." He pauses, "Oh gods. You really don't see it?" He laughs and we enter a tunnel. "I thought I was the stupid one."  
>I glare at him, and turn on the radio. <em>Mary's Song <em>by Taylor Swift is playing and Percy grins. "What?" I ask, slightly irritated.  
>"Come on! Terra! This song has been out for at least five years!" A smile plays on his lips.<br>"So what! It's just another song about some girl and some boy, why the hades is that so funny?"  
>He rolls his eyes and the tunnel ends, opening up to <em>New York City<em>. I can see the buildings ahead and look in awe, Percy, ignores this and answers "It's a song about two people who had known each other for ages and you know all that stuff."  
>A smile forms on <em>my<em> face, "Percy, are you going to ask Annabeth to marry you?"  
>He almost swerves off the road.<p>

Okay, so that wasn't what he was talking about (Although, he didn't deny that it was on his mind).  
>"What <em>are<em> you taking about then?" I ask as we stop at a set of lights.  
>Percy turns to me, "Come on Terra! Do I have to spell it out for you?"<br>As he turns back I answer, "Well, yeah! You're making no sense at all."  
>"He likes you Terra!" Percy almost shouts, "Nico di Angelo has the biggest crush possible, on <em>you<em>!"  
>I stop breathing for a second, my face heats up and I turn to look out of the passenger window. The lights go green. With a small voice, that doesn't even convince me, I say, "No, he doesn't."<br>I know Percy rolls his eyes when he answers, "Really?" he pauses and turns a corner, "What about that time he tried to kiss you? That was only like, two days before Annabeth visited camp and that was only a month ago." My face heats up more, _so he did try to kiss me_, "Did you notice how Nico's been in a crappy mood since you started going out with Miles? What about the fact the guy would do _anything_ for you."  
>I don't answer and we drive for another twenty minutes before the car comes to a stop outside an old apartment building. I get out and so does Percy grabbing one bag each from the back seat.<p>

After six flights of stairs we reach the corridor and Percy finds an old, yellowing door with the 6C written on it with permanent marker. Yeah, _permanent_ _marker_. As he pulls the keys out of his pocket, I finally retort to what he said about Nico, "There is no way Nico likes me. He knows _everything_ about me, _every _fault."  
>As Percy turns the handle he says, "Maybe he does know every fault, but he knows everything good about you as well. You were the first person in a long time, who was honest with him, had fun with and didn't look at him for all <em>his <em>faults."

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The next chapter will be Terra's first night in away from camp in four years, and not to spoil anything, but, I love shadow travel. XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Oh gods

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

As I walk through the door, I'm shocked. Percy and Annabeth's apartment is A LOT larger than what I was expecting. The lounge room and kitchen, combined, are probably the size of my cabin and then there are the two bedrooms.

Percy puts my two bags into one of the bedrooms while Annabeth gets me a glass of water, "I was starting to get worried, did Seaweed brain take a wrong turn, _again_?"  
>"Hey!" Percy argues walking back in, "That only happened once!"<br>Annabeth passes me the glass, "We ended up in a different state." I laugh and take a sip.  
>"Actually <em>Terra<em>, took forever." Percy leans against the counter, crossing his arms and looks at me with knowing eyes.  
>"It's not <em>my<em> fault my father had so many children." I complain, sitting on one of the bar stools.  
>"You spent like ten minutes hugging Nico." Percy retorts.<br>I lay my head on the counter and cover it with my arms, groaning, "Not this again."  
>"Not what again?" Annabeth asks curiously.<br>I lift my head quickly, "Percy is off in his little dream world, where every little thing is exaggerated by about… ten billion."  
>"Terra," Percy sighs, "Is in denial."<br>Annabeth steps forward, "About what?"  
>"Nothing!" I yell, exasperated.<br>"Nico." Percy says simply. I glare daggers at him.  
>Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Well I knew that. I've always know that."<br>"HEY!" I stand, "You're both in a dream world, okay?" I walk over and stand between them and angrily say, "You seem to forget that Nico had a girlfriend. And it wasn't a case of _Oh I got to make Terra jealous _because he was crying when that bitch broke his heart! He really liked her! And that shit about Miles," I turn my head towards Percy, "It's probably because I haven't been spending as much time with Nico or whatever." I turn and look at Annabeth, neither of them talk. "I'm right."  
>"No." Annabeth says, "You're not, we are." She points to herself and then Percy.<br>I argue back, but Percy almost stops me when he two simple words, "Almost. Kiss."  
>I glare at him, "That meant <em>nothing<em>. He knew Ellie for like, an hour, before he started making out with her."  
>"Ha!" Annabeth laughs, "And if I remember correctly, you didn't respond very well to her."<br>"Because she was a daughter of Aphrodite!"  
>"I thought," Percy stands straight, "That you didn't judge people on their parentage." That shuts me up. "Jealousy? Could it be?" He taunts.<br>That's what makes me snap. "I am not _jealous_ of that lying, idiotic, dramatic, boy-stealing, complains about everything, whore!" I scream.  
>"Isn't that I bit… tough, Terra?" Annabeth lightly holds my arm.<br>Pulling away I yell, "No! It isn't! She gets whatever the fuck she wants! She's pretty! Everyone loves her! She has a mortal parent who isn't fucking insane! A mortal parent who's always there for her!" I point out the window as if pointing at her, "Then she gets the guy! And dumps him the day before leaving for Paris!" I'm in tears now. Annabeth pulls me into a hug and stokes my hair. I close my eyes and cry more before whispering, "Of course I like him, I'd be insane not to."

Eventually, I stop crying and Percy goes out to get dinner. Annabeth, in the meantime shows me where everything is. I find out that the room my bags are in, isn't a bedroom, it's Annabeth's study (thankfully it has a sofa that folds out to a double bed).  
>She begins talking about her architecture stuff, but I ignore her and look out the window. Cars drive down the road and people walk along the sidewalk. <em>I'm in New York City<em>. A smile forms on my face.

"Oh my gods, did you get McDonalds?" I ask, running out of the study.  
>Percy shuts the door behind him, "How'd you know?"<br>"I could smell it! And I haven't had McDonalds since I was, like, eight."  
>Annabeth and Percy sit on the couch, which has a glass coffee table in front of it, while I pull up an old green chair.<br>I bounce around, while they pull everything out of the bag. I haven't had McDonalds in _years_. My excitement makes me forget about everything else in the world. Food can do that to a girl. Boys? HA! Yeah right, I have food. Food is good. As soon as they're done getting everything out I stuff my mouth with a handful of fries. Oh gods I love fast food. After finishing the fries I devour my burger. And after that? I lie on the ground, clutching my stomach.  
>"I told you not to eat so fast." Annabeth laughs, taking a sip of her soda.<br>"I. Regret. Nothing." I groan and roll over.  
>Percy swallows the rest of his burger and says, "You finished quicker than <em>I<em> did. That can't be healthy."  
>I groan and roll over again. "Ugh," Annabeth pushes away her fries, "I'm full." I sit up quickly.<br>"I could eat."

At around ten, Percy and Annabeth head off to bed. I sit on the edge of my bed in the study, looking around at everything. I can't sleep, the excitement of New York along with the emotions of today play though my mind. Eventually I open the window, needing fresh air. The wind is freezing and the smell of the city isn't very appealing, but it's _mostly_ fresh. But quickly it becomes too cold to have the window open so I shut it and begin to pull a book off one of the many shelves. My dyslexia makes reading one page much too difficult, so I put it back.  
>After an hour of wondering around the small space, getting three glasses of water and going to the bathroom twice I finally settle and play with the lamp on the small table next to the sofabed. I tilt it to the opposite wall, so it shines above the bed. Then I lie on my back and lift my hands to make shadow puppets. All I really manage is bunny ears. I get bored again and begin going through draws. It's not rude when they're family friends, _right_? Yeah, not rude at all.

When I get to the last draw I find an old iPod and earphones. I skim through the music, surprisingly most of it's from the late 90's or early 2000's. Turning it on, I begin to dance around the room, trying to burn off some energy. Eventually I end up jumping around on the bed, singing along with a LMNT song, "Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, You really blow my mind, Maybe someday, you and me can run away, I just want you to know, I wanna be-" I'm interrupted when I hear a thump behind me. I quickly pull the earphones out and turn my bracelet into a mace, expecting a monster or something.  
>I hesitate my way around the bed, I almost scream when I notice it's a person. Then I notice it's Nico, "Fall flat on your face much?" I ask while laughing and turning my bracelet back.<p>

He rolls over, so his back is on the floor, "Well, it's not my fault that there was only one real shadow in the room." I laugh more and lend him a hand up, an unexpected warmth rushes through me.  
>I sit back down on the bed and rest my elbows on my knees, "I have to ask you something."<br>Nico sits down next to me and bumps my shoulder, my stomach flips, _why does he keep doing that to me! _"Go for it," he says, "Ask away."  
>"What do you think of Miles?" I turn my face towards his, "Tell me the complete truth."<br>He hesitates before beginning, "I think he's a jerk and you could do _so_ much better."  
>I nod, and focus again on my hands, "Why… Why do you think that?"<br>Then he sighs and I feel his eyes on me, "I can't tell you why Terra, it's just-"  
>"Bullshit." I turn back to him, and my stomach flips again looking into those brown eyes, "You can tell me anything. <em>Anything<em>." I grab his hand, "Tell. Me."  
>He pulls his hand away from mine, "Don't." he murmurs, "Don't do that."<br>I stand angrily, "Why not Nico? Why, the fuck, not?"  
>He stands after me, so close I wonder if he can feel how fast my heart is beating, "Because you have a boyfriend."<br>_He won't say it_, "And why is that a problem? I was just holding your hand for a split second."  
>"For gods' sake Terra." He turns around sharply.<br>Knowingly baiting him I grab his arm and turn him back towards me, "Why, Nico?"  
>Before I know it, his lips are on mine. I feel like I melting into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my body warms up, his hands wrap around my waist and it sends tingles up my back. A smile plays on my lips and I can feel one on his. <em>Finally<em>.

He turns and I fall on top of him on the bed, running my fingers through his hair I wonder why it took me this long to kiss him. It's _so good_ kissing him. I decide to never deny myself this pleasure ever again. Then I remember, I have a _boyfriend_. I jump back, off him. "Oh gods." I murmur and clasp my hands over my mouth.  
>"What?" he stands quickly.<br>I turn away and look at the clock on the wall it's midnight, I've been making out with my best friend for a half an hour, _when I have a boyfriend_, "You have to go." I whisper.  
>"What? Why?" He says crossly.<br>I gulp, _how could I_? "Just go." I whisper again.  
>I expect to hear arguing, but I turn and he's gone.<p>

I crawl into bed and turn off the light. _What have I done?_

**A/N: Well, that was dramatic. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14: Miles and Terra and Nico

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Nico**_

"Just go." Terra whispers, back turned to me. I decide arguing isn't going to get me anywhere. It is Terra. I walk into my own shadow and find myself back in my cabin.

My anger boils inside me, _What the Hades_? She kisses me, she makes out with me and then she changes her mind. She knows how I feel. She feels the same way for gods sakes! She has to. She kissed me back.  
>Rage runs through my bones. <em>Why did she do that? <em>I pick up a lamp and send it flying across the wall. The light bulb smashes as it hits the wall and I pick up the alarm clock and throw it as well. Throwing everything around my room I yell, "Gods dammit!" Why was I so stupid? She has a boyfriend! She chose him! I'm too busy kicking and screaming that I don't notice the door open.  
>"What the Hades are you doing, Nico?" I spin around to see Terra's older brother standing in the door way, "I'm surprised you haven't woken up half the camp."<br>"Sorry it's just… gods dammit! Why did she have to go do that?" I shout and kick the edge of my bed.  
>Ryan rolls his eyes, "Not that I care. But who'd have to go do what?" He shuts the door behind him and leans against the wall.<br>I point at him accusingly, "Your dam sister had to go fuck everything up."  
>He steps forward angrily and grabs my shirt, "I don't care what she did. Don't you dare insult her."<br>Stepping away from him I apologize, "Sorry. Look it's not Terra, it's just that stupid Miles guy! He- if he hadn't- I hate him."  
>"That makes two of us." Ryan mumbles and crosses his arms.<br>"You know he didn't even say goodbye to her. Before she left. That bastard, he just wants to sleep with her!"  
>He sighs, "I don't usually get caught up with this crap but… there are rumours he was with another girl when she left."<br>"What making out under some tree in the forest? Are you kidding me?" I yell. _I knew it_.  
>"Trust me," he scoffs, "If Sophia, the Athena girl, is right. They were doing a lot more than that."<br>My body shakes with anger, "I'll kill him with my bare hands!" I stomp my feet walking towards the door. Ryan pulls me back.  
>"There is nothing I would like more. But not now. It's the middle of the night. Get some sleep man." He pats my shoulder and leaves. As if I could sleep.<p>

I clean up all the broken glass and eventually dawn comes, I'm yet to sleep. I open my door and look around curiously. I notice the Apollo cabin is out and about, meaning Miles is out and about. _No_. I think, _I am not waiting two weeks_. I walk into the shadow of the door and find myself back in Terra's room.  
>I lean down next to the sofa, her hair lays over her face, in knots. She's still wearing the same clothes as last night, like I am. "Terra," I whisper and shake her arm, "Wake up."<br>It doesn't take much for her to wake up, she's always been a light sleeper. "What do you want Nico?" she grumbles sitting up. Then, as if remembering what happened, only six hours ago, she jumps away, "Nico!" her voice becomes higher pitched.  
>I stand and back up quickly, "I can't do this." I say with confidence, "I'm not sure if I should have kissed you, but you kissed me back, and I can't wait two weeks to have this conversation." She doesn't look at me, "Terra, I'm giving you two options here. I'm sorry, but I'm sick of waiting. We can either forget about what I did and you keep dating Miles and we're just friends or you can break up with him." I purposely avoid mentioning the fact he's cheating on her. Terra doesn't look at me, her body is rigid and she hugs her knees to her chest. She doesn't like change. So I don't think she'll break up with him.<br>When she stands quickly, I'm surprised, "Take me back to camp, I have to talk to Miles." She doesn't say _break up,_ but I take it as a good sign. After pulling her hair into a messy bun, we walk through the shadows to Camp Half-Blood.

_**Terra**_

"Why are we in the middle of the forest?" I ask cautiously, letting go of Nico's arm.  
>He furrows his eyebrows, "I don't know, Miles must be around here somewhere."<br>I nod, "Just let me talk, okay? You don't say a word." He makes a zipping motion in front of his lips. We wonder around until I find him… making out with some blonde, Nico stiffens next to me, I'm shocked for all of two seconds, but then all I can manage is to laugh. They jump apart quickly, I notice the blonde is Sophia from the Athena cabin.  
>Miles stands quickly, "Terra, it's not what it looks like. I swear." He frantically looks around. Nico begins to step forward but I pull him back.<br>I shake my head and walk towards Miles, "You know… I can kind of understand Miles, and I'm totally okay with this. I really am." For a split second he thinks I'm actually being serious, before my fist makes contact with his jaw.

I turn towards Sophia, "I thought you would be smarter than this." I slap her in the face, "Then again, you really shouldn't judge someone else on their parentage." I laugh and turn back towards Miles, "I really have to thank you guys, I mean," I kick him where the sun don't shine and he falls into the foetal position, "It makes this conversation a whole lot easier." I lean down, take his jaw in my hand and in fake sympathy say, "I'm sorry Miles, it's just, I don't think we work together. It's not you, it's me." I laugh bitterly and stand back up, "Who am I kidding, we all know it's you." I walk towards Nico who isn't talking and has an almost happy glint in his eyes. Lacing my fingers into his I say, "I almost felt guilty for kissing Nico. But, not so much anymore."  
>"Whore!" Sophia yells, as if she's only just processed that I slapped her.<br>I'm shocked, "Really? That's extremely hypocritical of you Sophia." I turn and pull Nico after me. Once they're out of sight and sound, I stop walking, "I'm sorry." I say as he strokes the side of my face, "For last night," I begin to elaborate.  
>"I don't care," he whispers before pulling me into a kiss, he pulls away for a second, "I don't care about anything you've done. Just about now."<p>

Too soon he takes me back to the apartment. I lay down on the bed, "I hate shadow travel."  
>Nico lies down next to me, "You're not the one who's made four trips in the past twelve hours."<br>I laugh and snuggle into his arms, he's so warm and familiar I could stay like this forever, "Thankyou Nico."  
>"What for?" he asks, eyes fluttering closed, he must be so tired.<br>"For being you. Even if that's cheesy. Thank you for being you, di Angelo." I whisper and close my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**A/N: Well, most (if not all) of you saw the Miles thing coming. I wanted to make sure Terra was the one to punch him, not Nico. Honestly, the ending (of this chapter) is almost too cheesy for my liking. But, yeah. Anyway. It might be a while until I update again. Then again… it could be tomorrow. I honestly don't know. **


	15. Chapter 15: What are you doing!

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I'm awoken by a buzzing sound, sitting up, I notice Nico sleeping next to me. I smile, and there's the buzzing again. Lifting up the sheets I wonder aloud, "What the Hades?" Finally I notice it's coming from the pocket of Nico's jacket, which he took off and threw it on the floor. I pull out his phone and roll my eyes, does he want hellhounds to eat him alive? The caller I.D. says it's Annabeth, rolling my eyes I walk towards the door, opening it I lean my head out, "Annabeth!" I whisper as loud as possible. She steps out of the kitchen, phone pressed to her ear. I roll my eyes and throw Nico's phone at her, "I'm tired, so is he. Let us sleep." I catch a glance at a shocked Annabeth before shutting the door, then I crawl back into bed and fall asleep again.

The next time I wake up it's to Percy yelling. "What the Hades are you doing?" I basically jump out of my skin and actually fall off the bed, onto the ground. "I swear to gods Nico! If you laid a hand on her!" he grabs Nico, who is now standing, by the shirt.  
>Annabeth has entered the room and is helping me stand up. As soon as I actually wake up and process what's going on, I'm pulling Percy away from Nico, "Leave him alone, Percy." Annabeth says.<br>He steps away willingly and asks, "Someone want to explain?"  
>I shrug and nod towards Nico, he explains everything, from his perspective. When he mentions us making out last night I blush like crazy and Annabeth sniggers beside me.<p>

"Well," Percy stands awkwardly after Nico's explanation, "You better get going. Monsters are going to start showing up if there are two kids of the big three in the same place."  
>"Can you give us a second?" I ask, Percy looks at me strangely while Annabeth pulls him out of the room giving us some privacy, though I'm sure she's listening in the other side of the door.<br>I walk towards Nico and he folds his arms around me, smiling, I tilt my head up to look at him, "I was expecting fireworks or something from Percy, not yelling."  
>We both laugh and he says, "He's just looking out for you."<br>I shake my head, "I don't need looking out for."  
>"Well, I know that." He leans down and kisses me lightly.<br>Smirking I pull away, "Do you?"  
>"Mhhmm." He murmurs, nodding his head and leaning down to kiss me again, harder this time. Butterflies fill my stomach, the good kind though.<br>Reluctantly I pull away, "You should get going."  
>"Do I have to?" he whines.<br>I smirk and raise my eyebrows, "Do you want to be eaten alive by monsters?" he shakes his head slowly, "I thought so." I kiss him one last time and push him into the shadows, and with that he's gone.

Opening the door I hear Annabeth say loudly, "Percy, am I ever wrong?"  
>"Very rarely are you wrong Wise Girl." He chuckles.<br>Rolling my eyes I say, "I guess you're better than my siblings, not taking bets."  
>Percy laughs more, "I actually now owe Annabeth twenty bucks."<br>I walk over and begin to hit Percy with a pillow, "You suck."  
>Annabeth, ignoring our playful fight tells me I better shower and change as my brothers will be here soon.<p>

As soon as I step out of the bathroom, ready for the day, Connor and Travis walk through the front door. They both crash tackle me, with goofy smiles on their faces. I land on the ground with an _oomph _a sharp pain shoots through it, "Owwww!" I yell. They immediately stop laughing and turn to me. Looking at my finger I see it's bent at a very odd angle.  
>"Good one." I say to them both, wincing in pain. Avoiding looking for it I ask, "Ambrosia?"<br>"We're out." Annabeth leans down next me and takes my hand in hers, looking the finger. "We'll have to go to the hospital."  
>I groan, "But the hospital's for mortals." Then I look at my finger again, and almost throw up. The pain and look of it are both over whelming. Connor loops one arm under my knees and other under my arms, "It's just my finger." I defend.<br>He shakes his head, "You could get distracted by your hand and run into a door, I'm carrying you." I roll my eyes but don't protest.

"I have to congratulate you two," I laugh as Connor carries me down the stairs, "I mean, less than a minute with me and we already have to visit the _hospital_."  
>"Hey! Travis argues, "If Annabeth had ambrosia it would've been fine."<br>"Shut up, before someone hears you." Annabeth argues.

When we arrive in the Emergency room it's pretty empty. The nurse asks me some questions and we have to lie about my parents, Annabeth pays for treatment but won't tell me how much. After x-rays to check nothings broken as well as dislocated, pain killers and three different doctors, they finally pop it back into place. I have to close my eyes, tilt my head away and squeeze Annabeth's hand with my other when they do it. Fighting monsters? No problem. Dislocated finger? Dear gods no.

They put a metal thing over my index finger (the one I dislocated) and my middle finger and then wrap tape around it. As we begin to leave, paramedics come rushing in, one of them kneels on the wheeled bed performing CPR, blocking our view from whoever they're trying to save. Percy pulls me along, but I stop, curiosity getting the best of me.  
>"Woman, thirty-nine years old, she O.D on something." A paramedic says handing the doctor a clipboard.<br>"Okay, stabilize her then run some tests," he points towards some random nurses and they scurry around, "God, people are stupid sometimes." The doctor murmurs.

Before they disappear with the bed and women, I catch a glance of her face. My heart stops. _Mum_.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. But a big thankyou to every single one of you who reads this story and reviews, you're all awesome and it wouldn't be here without you. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Please be okay

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

_Mum_. Mum. MUM. "Mum!" I yell, and try to run towards her. A set of arms grab me before I get two feet away. Everyone in the room turns towards me, Connors hands are wrapped tightly around my arms. I twist towards him, "Let me go. That's my mum!"  
>He shakes his head, "Terra calm down, there's no way that could be her. She's in jail, remember? Calm down. It's probably just all the drugs they gave you." He's speaking to me as if I'm a child.<br>I pull away from him and look over at Annabeth. There's a both guilty and concerned look on her face, I turn back to Connor and Travis, "Looks like I'm not the only one left out of loop."  
>They both furrow their eyebrows, I turn back to Annabeth, "The odds of it being your mum Terra…" she trails off.<br>"That was her, I _know_ what my own mother looks like." I retort angrily. I walk towards the nurse at the counter, "Hi," I say as politely as I can, "I think I know the women you just bought in…"  
>"Are you sure, young lady?" she looks at me sceptically.<br>Annabeth pulls me away, "Terra you haven't seen your mum in _years_."  
>I roll my eyes then glare at her, "More like weeks." I walk back towards the counter and ask, "Sarah Hyde?"<br>The nurse sighs, "What relation do you have to her?"  
>"She's my mum? Is she going to be okay?" I ask frantically.<br>"Your mother's being stabilized, take a seat and I'll let you know when you can go in and see her." She says, but doesn't bother looking up from the clipboard she's reading.

We sit for two hours, waiting. Which isn't easy since we're all ADHD. Eventually the nurse says we can visit, but only one at a time (which really doesn't matter since Percy, Annabeth, Connor and Travis don't even know her).  
>As I stand at the door the doctor tells me she'll be fine, that they've sedated her for now and they'll be moving her to the other side of the hospital for observation in about ten minutes.<p>

I pull a chair up next to her bed. She looks younger like this, she must've dyed her hair between now and when I saw her last, as there's no sign of her greying hair. The shirt she has on leaves her tattoo showing, I hold back tears, realizing just how scared I was. Taking her hand in both of mine, I lean my head down on the bed. "Don't ever do that again." I whisper.  
>The beeping of the machines is constant, along with the ticking off the clock. I move around in the uncomfortable seat until some male nurses enter the room, saying they're going to move her now. I stand silently and say goodbye to her, even though I know she probably can't hear me.<p>

As we leave the hospital Travis asks me if I'm okay. I plaster a fake smile on and nod my head. "I'm hungry though." I say loudly, trying to give Annabeth the hint.  
>She smiles back at me, "Where do you want to have lunch?"<br>Opening the car door and sliding inside I say, "Can we go to a café?"  
>Travis and Connor slide into the back seat with me, "A <em>café<em>?" They question at the same time.  
>I shrug as Percy starts the car.<p>

Driving along I turn to Connor, then Travis, "How have you guys been anyway?"  
>"Works good, life's good, it's good." Connor says, and then points to Travis, "He has news though.<br>I turn to Travis, "News? What is this news he speaks of?"  
>Travis laughs and crosses his arms, "It's not news, yet."<br>"Tell me!" I whine, bouncing up and down in my seat. He shrugs but doesn't speak. So, I hit him, twice. But he doesn't budge. "You." I turn to Connor, "You'll know, what is it?"  
>He looks at Travis as if to ask <em>Can I?<em> Travis sighs and answers my question, "Fine. I'm thinking about asking Katie to marry me."  
>I pause for a second, thinking about what he's said. My brother's getting <em>married<em>. Then I unfreeze, "No way!" I yell with a huge smile on my face. He laughs and I hug him as much as I can while we're sitting in the car. "Dude! That's awesome!" I laugh, and so does he. Then we're all laughing. Travis tells us about when he's planning on asking her and we all nod our heads. My face is full of joy, real happiness, for Travis and Katie.

When we arrive at the café Percy and I wonder behind the rest. "For a second I thought you weren't happy for them." Percy says quietly enough so that the others don't hear.  
>"I am happy for them." I smile at him and say as quietly as he did before, "I just didn't realize they were back together again."<p>

**A/N: Short chapter this time, sorry. I'd also like to apologize about the last chapter, there was one particular paragraph I just, like, butchered. Yikes, that paragraph was bad. Anyway, hope you like this one! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Brothers and Adara?

**A/N: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"What about you Terra? What's new with you?" Travis asks as we all sit down at the table.  
>"Nothing." I murmur, hiding my face behind a plastic menu card.<br>Annabeth snorts and Percy shakes his head. I sink into my seat, and Connor leans forward, "Doesn't seem like nothing."  
>"This can only mean one thing," Travis leans forward in his seat as well. Both are sitting across from me and I feel as though I'm being interrogated.<br>"Boyfriend." They say in unison. I groan and sink further down into my chair, if that's even possible.  
>"Terra," Connor leans back in his chair a little, "It's okay. You can tell us. We won't kill the guy."<br>Travis continues for him, "Only maim or seriously injure. But not kill."  
>"Oh go on Terra. Tell them. At least they won't find out like I did." Percy smiles wickedly at me, and I glare in return.<br>"How did Percy find out?" Travis asks.  
>"Well-" Percy begins.<br>I hit Annabeth on the arm, "Stop him!" with her sitting next to me and Percy sitting at the end of the table she can hit him for me.  
>She laughs a little, "Nah, this is actually kind of fun to watch."<br>I sink back into my chair as Percy speaks again, "They were in bed together." I shoot up out of my chair and so do Travis and Connor.  
>"What the Hades!" they both yell, at the same time I yell, "That's not what happened!" Everyone in the small café turns and looks at us, the three of us sink back into our chairs. "That's not what happened." I say, then turn to Travis and Connor, "I swear."<br>"I take back what I said," Connor grumbles, "I will kill him. I will."  
>A waitress comes over to take our orders, then I say, "Percy's implying Nico and I did <em>something<em> but we didn't."  
>"Nico, I should've known." Travis rolls his eyes.<br>"They were just sleeping together, it's fine." Percy smiles broadly.  
>"He's dead. He's a very dead man." Travis and Connor grumble, crossing their arms.<br>"I'm going to kill you Percy." I warn pointing at him. "We weren't sleeping together." I say turning back to my brothers, "I mean we were sleeping together," They both glare at glare at me, "But not like how you're thinking." I add hastily. "Annabeth," I turn to her with pleading eyes, "Help."

Annabeth helps to an extent but what finally shuts the Stoll's up is food.

As we're leaving Travis and Connor walk beside me, "If he hurts you, we'll kill him."  
>I laugh a little, "If he hurts me. I'll help you."<p>

We drive along for a while when I realize that we're not headed back to the apartment. "Where're we going?" I ask, leaning forward between the two front seats.  
>"Olympus. Ambrosia doesn't come easy down here." Annabeth laughs.<br>I shake my head, astonished, "You can't just show up at Olympus asking for ambrosia."  
>"Sure we can," Percy turns onto another road, "just watch."<p>

Standing in the elevator Travis pushes the 500th floor button and I just look at everyone, "We can't just show up at Olympus."  
>"For the hundredth time Terra, we can." Annabeth smiles knowingly at me.<br>I roll my eyes and cross my arms, "If they ask, I was bought against my will."  
>"It's unlikely we'll even see <em>them<em>." Percy points out.  
>"Oh damn," I say with fake disappointment, "and I so wanted to point out what's wrong with all their kids."<br>"Should we be offended by that?" Connor asks.  
>Thinking about it I pull my hair into a ponytail, (which is very difficult with this thing on my fingers) "Maybe, I don't know."<p>

Within seconds of me finishing that sentence, the elevator dings and the doors slide open. My jaw hits the floor, "Oh my gods." I murmur as everyone walks around me and out.  
>"That's the general reaction for the newbies," Travis motions for me to follow, "you coming?"<br>I nod my head and catch up. To say Olympus is beautiful would be an understatement, Annabeth did an amazing job designing everything and I tell her so. In reply she smiles and thanks me, then continues on a tangent as to why she chose what she did. The rest of us do what we always do in these situations, nod our heads and smile while not really listening.

Annabeth declares she's going to find ambrosia and tells the rest of us to stay out of trouble.  
>Once she's out of hearing distance I turn to Travis and Connor, "How much trouble can we cause without being blown out of the sky?"<br>They smile back at me, "A lot." Then run off, yelling out ideas, "We could paint the ground gold!" "We could give Dionysus's statue a sombrero!" Laughing I follow them.  
>Percy begs for us to slow down, but we don't. At some point he stops following and gives up.<br>"Hermes kids too fast for ya?" I yell as we race off. As we run further away I think I see him nod and sit down against some random statue.

Three hours, five sombreros and two buckets of gold paint later, Annabeth shows up and begins yelling at us.  
>"It's not our fault you took three hours to find ambrosia." Connor defends.<br>Annabeth simply rolls her eyes in reply and crosses her arms. "Where's Percy?" Travis asks.  
>"I don't know. He couldn't keep up and stopped following us." I shrug.<br>Groaning Annabeth asks, "You lost Seaweed Brain?"  
>"Not really. We just, don't know where he is…" I murmur and Annabeth stalks off. "Should we follow her?" I ask. Travis and Connor nod their heads and follow her, discussing how awesome our pranks where.<br>Hermes kids will be Hermes kids.

Deciding we'll never find Percy together, Annabeth, Connor, Travis and I split up. I wonder around, not paying attention to anything. _I could've walked past Percy dead on the footpath and not have noticed_, the thought snaps me back to reality. Looking around I notice I've wondered into a building with high columns on either side of the hallway and marble floors.  
>"Hello?" I say, walking cautiously down the hall. My voice echoes and my footsteps seem to be twice as loud.<br>"Hiya!" I girl pop her head out from behind one of the columns and I jump. She steps into view and I realize she must be around my age, with blonde hair that hangs down to her hips and blue eyes. I think _boys must fall all over her_. "I'm Adara." She smiles and puts out her hand.  
>I smile and shake her hand, "I'm Terra, are… I'm kind of lost. Do you know where the exit is?" I laugh nervously and clasp my hands together.<br>Adara laughs, "I'll show you where to go." She then begins to walk off. For a second I stand there, then I follow her. "Why are you here, anyway?" Adara asks, turning a corner.  
>"Out of Ambrosia." I say, turning after her.<br>"You must be in good with the gods if you can show up asking for ambrosia."  
>I pause, <em>I knew it<em>, "My friend, is actually getting some. I guess the gods kind of owe her for designing the place after the second Titan war."  
>Adara stops walking and her voice grows loud and menacing, "The gods do not owe Annabeth Chase anything. That was an honour." I go still and quiet, then nod my head quickly. "Anyway," she continues as if nothing happened, "What's your boyfriends name?"<br>_I_ stop walking this time, "Who says I have a boyfriend?"  
>"Puh-lease." She keeps walking and I start again, "You reek of what I call <em>new boyfriend syndrome<em>."  
>"I'm not going to answer that." I murmur.<p>

We walk in silence until the long hall finally ends and two large doors lead out to a brick path. "There they are." Adara smiles and points towards Annabeth, Percy Travis and Connor who are all standing outside what looks like a temple. Then she begins to walk back into the large building and yells out, "Good luck with Nico sweetie! I think I see a future for you two!"  
>I falter. I didn't tell her… <em>What did she just say?<em>

"Terra!" Connor yells and waves me over towards them all.  
>When I reach the small group Annabeth asks, "What where you doing in Aphrodite's temple?"<br>"Oh. I ah, kind of got lost. I didn't mean to…" I pause "That place is huge!" I exclaim.  
>Annabeth laughs, "I know. I designed it, remember?"<br>"Oh yeah... A girl named Adara helped me find my way out." I shove my hands into my pockets when Percy and Annabeth share knowing smiles, "What?" I ask.  
>"Aphrodite enjoys going by Adara while she looks like a teenager." Percy explains.<br>"Oh." I say in a small voice.  
>After that we leave. The others talk in the car on the way back, it's five in the afternoon by the time we reach the apartment. Connor and Travis leave with promises to be back tomorrow, and I fall onto the couch exhausted.<p>

I wake with a start, "Why do you have gold paint in your hair?" Percy asks. My neck is sore and I sit up, he (Percy) is staring at me, head tilted.  
>I lift my eyebrows and smirk at him, "Annabeth told us to stay out of trouble."<br>"Well. That was kind of stupid." He murmur and lifts my feet, then moves them so he can sit on the couch.  
>"What time is it, anyway?" I ask, yawning.<br>"Almost ten. Annabeth's sleeping, she wasn't been feeling well." He turns on the TV and begins flicking channels.  
>I rub my eyes, "Percy…" I begin, "Do you think my mum will be okay?"<br>He wraps an arm around me, it's reassuring, "Of course she will be. You heard what they said, she's stabilized or whatever."  
>I nod my head and stand up to go to bed, "You never answered my question the other day."<br>"What question?" he asks.  
>I fiddle with the metal thing on my fingers, "About you asking Annabeth to marry you."<br>There's a pause then he answers, "Christmas. That's when I'm going to ask."  
>It takes me a second to process what he means. Then I hug him, laughing, "Dude! That's awesome!" he laughs and I stand back up. "One thing though, if you guys are getting married…"<br>"What?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows, a worried look on his face.  
>"This is a serious problem." I murmur.<br>He's face is basically full of fear, "What is it?"  
>I turn and look him in the eyes, "I'll have to wear a dress."<br>Percy rolls his eyes and laughs, "Don't scare me like that."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter. I tried to make it longer this time. Anyway, review?**


	18. Chapter 18: One in the morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

Sleep is impossible. I stare at the clock on the wall. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ I should be exhausted. I should be sleeping. It's almost one a.m. and I feel as though I could run a marathon. Yesterday Annabeth insisted on going shopping. Basically, she dragged Percy and I around a mall, demanding I try on shoes. I did get Roxy's birthday present though, I had no idea what to get her at first but eventually I found a couple of pranking things I know she'll love. It's technically been her birthday for an hour now and I feel kind of bad.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I play with the lights when all of a sudden a pleasant surprise steps out of a shadow. Nico. Rolling my eyes, but smiling, I stand up. Then I realize he has Roxy with him. She looks tired, is in her pyjama's, and her hair is half tied up as if half has fallen out. I smile even more.  
>"Nico, I'm tired." She whines, looking up at him.<br>I cross my arms, "Don't want your birthday present then?"  
>"Terra?" Roxy asks, eyes squinted. I lean down and pull the plastic bag from under the sofa bed, swinging it around. This wakes her up and she runs towards me. "Is that for me?"<br>I nod my head and she tries to grab it out of my hand. "Hug first." I smile and she wraps her arms around my waist. Then I pass it to her.

As she pulls everything out, (the bag of Mentos, clay, glitter bombs and a few other little things). Nico walks towards me asking, "Where's my present?" he sticks his bottom lip out and I laugh.  
>"Here." I smile, planting my lips on his and it's nice, but I can't stop thinking about what Aphrodite said. <em>Future<em>. What did she mean by future? Like,_ future_ future? Like the future Annabeth and Percy have? My stomach does a flip and I pull out of the kiss.  
>Roxy pulls on my hand, "Can I use these to prank people?"<br>I laugh and sit down on the ground next to her, "That's what they're for. But if you pull one while I'm away you have to get Lizzy or Ben to take photos, okay?" She nods her head, and then yawns, "You better take her back to camp, she'll fall asleep any second." I murmur to Nico.

Roxy jumps onto his back lazily, as I pack everything back into the plastic bag. "I'm eight now." She whispers leaning her head on Nico's shoulder. I nod and pass Nico the bag.  
>"Happy Birthday Roxy." I smile and kiss her cheek. Then laugh quietly as she begins snoring.<br>"I'll visit tomorrow night." Nico smiles and pecks me on the lips. I blush and whisper a goodbye. Then they're gone.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a _really_ short chapter, but, I only just realized today is (or would be) Terra's 15th birthday, so I wanted to upload _something_. Review?**

***DON'T READ THE NEXT LINE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE EXTRA SURPRISING!* **

**Just warning you guys. You may want to kill me after the next chapter. Just emotionally preparing you all in case it's as bad as I'm planning**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

Sitting on the couch, I rest my hand against my cheek and slowly close my eyes. Annabeth and Percy are arguing about something behind me, but I end up falling asleep.

_Happy smiling faces of strangers, I don't know why they're smiling but they are. Behind everyone I see the back of a person, she's wearing a dress that pinches at the waist, half of her hair is pulled back and it falls just below her shoulders. My legs take me past the crowd, closer to her, I can now see she has what looks like padding on her elbows and knees as if she's going roller skating. Her hair looks as if it's both blonde, brown and red at the same time and her skin's tan as if she's spent most of her life in the sun.  
>She turns to me, with anxious eyes and says, "I'm nervous."<br>"Sweetie," someone begins, then I realize it's me, "you can kill harpies and hellhounds in seconds, you prank the Ares cabin on a daily basis and you could probably win capture the flag all by yourself. This is nothing to be afraid of." We hug, she says goodbye and then fades away. _

_The sun blinds me for a second until my eyes adjust and I realize I'm standing on the roof of a tall building, so tall the people on the ground look like specks. A voice, a very familiar one, says behind me, "This is all your fault." The sun is hot, the air thick and sweat trickles down my neck, "How could you?" my heart aches with what he's saying. I could never forget that voice. He comes into my eyesight, his shirt is torn and there's a large cut just above his eye. He's older, maybe 24 or 25. But he's still Nico. "I can never forgive you for this." His voice is full of venom.  
>I feel like I should be upset, but I'm not, instead I'm filled with pure, blind hatred, "How could I?" I yell, "How could you? You have some nerve, you know that?"<br>"Well, I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry for loving you!"  
>I scream and then yell, "NO! You can't pull that any time you stuff up!" he leans in and tries to kiss me, but I move away from him. "Nico. That doesn't work anymore! I'm not some stupid teenager! But clearly you are." All of sudden Nico's on the ground. "What the Hades di Angelo? That's low even for you." He doesn't move, and I push his side with my boot. "Di Angelo?" I kneel down cautiously. Blood appears on his shirt, it spreads, until a small pool of blood surrounds us. I rest my ear just above his mouth and feel nothing. I feel around for a pulse. Then I panic. What's going on? This makes no sense. I rip his shirt off and find three bullet holes in his chest, right through the heat. <em>This makes no sense_ I think. No sense at all._

_The scene fades and another pops into my mind instantly. Red. So much red. It's everywhere.  
>"Terra!" I girl screams. She appears from nowhere and falls to the ground. Her shirt is stained dark red, the colour of blood. I drop to the ground after her. Loud bangs surround us, but there is no one place they're coming from. The girl cries, her hands shaking as they touch the source of the blood on her chest. I realize she's the same girl as before, but a little older, maybe my age. "I'm dying aren't I?" she whispers, as I push the hair from her eyes.<br>I want to tell her no, that she'll be fine. But I nod my head. I want to take her to a hospital. But a part of me knows that's not possible.  
>"Do you think," she gasps for air, "Nico will visit me?"<br>I don't know her, but I know Nico's dead. I want to say so, but I just nod my head. She'll find out soon enough.  
>"Thankyou…" she gasps for air again, but seems to fail. The light fades from her bright blue eyes when it hits me. No. No. NO. It can't be. I can't breathe, but I scream.<br>Shaking her body, I sob. NO. NO.  
>"Roxy." My voice is hoarse and I sob louder. Pulling her body towards mine, she's limp. Lifeless.<br>I wonder how I didn't notice it before. She has the same nose, eyes, mouth. _

_I'm standing in a small, window-less, white room. My heart aches. Dead. Roxy- Roxy, is dead. And so is Nico. They're both dead.  
>A cool breeze, that shouldn't exist in a room like this, blows my hair into my face. The nearest wall seems to shimmer, as if an mirage in the distance, then disappears all together. I cautiously step towards it and extended my hand. A sharp pain courses through my arm and I pull it back quickly.<br>I take a few steps back, until I hit the opposite wall. A group of people appear on the other side of the zapping wall thing.  
>Not just any group of people, but my family. I sense of relief floods through me when I see seven year old Roxy, standing next to Nico. They're not dead. Yet.<br>Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Katie- Everyone I care about stands on the other side. The shred of hope I had is burned when evil smiles spread across each of their faces.  
>"You deserve all of this." Annabeth says, clicking her fingers.<br>An agonizing pain spreads throughout my body. I fall to the ground, screaming. I arch my back, the pain is unimaginable. After what feels like years, it stops all at once. I blink away black dots and breath heavily.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I see them all. Standing still, smiling. <em>

_It continues like that. Someone clicks their fingers. I experience agonizing pain. Repeat.  
>The worst is Nico. He smiles cruelly and the pain is ten times worse. I taste blood in my mouth and the air smells like burning flesh. When they're all done, they laugh. My family laughs at my agony. Every source of pain in my body is gone. As if nothing happened. But my left eye is twitching and the metallic taste of blood won't leave my mouth.<br>I stand, as if to prove I can take everything they've got. A voice from above my head booms, "Silly girl. Don't you know that if you die in a dream, you die in real life as well."  
>The people standing in front of me- people that couldn't actually be my family- lift their hands. It seems as if they're trying to be scary, but it's not and I laugh.<br>Then I scream._

I wake screaming. Clutching my chest. "Breathe. Just breathe." Someone says quietly and hands me a glass of water. I'm still on the couch in Percy and Annabeth's apartment.  
>I chug down the water, then put it down next to me. I realize it's Annabeth sitting in front of me, and I jump in my seat. Then remind myself, <em>It was just a nightmare.<em> I'm still breathing heavily.  
>"You okay?" Annabeth asks, patting my shoulder.<br>I shake my head.  
>"You want to talk about it?" she asks, moving to sit next to me.<br>I hesitate, then ask, "How do you know the difference between a demigod-dream and a normal one?"  
>"I just do," she pulls me into a hug, "what was it about?"<br>The words catch in my throat. I shake my head, I can't tell her. Annabeth doesn't mind though she rubs circles on my back and we sit like that until I'm calm again. _Just a nightmare._

Later that day Thalia arrives, we all sit around watching TV and kidding around. Around six Annabeth disappears into the kitchen saying she has to cook dinner.  
>When seven o'clock rolls around we realize why, she invited Connor, Travis and Katie over for a fancy dinner. Well, as fancy as it can get with a pile of ADHD demigods.<br>I take a pea and, using my fork, catapult it across the table onto Connor's plate. He smiles at me and sends two flying back. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Katie are having what looks like a very important conversation. Which I have no desire to join.  
>Eventually Annabeth realizes what we're doing and snaps her fingers at us. Which makes me flinch in fear for a second. No one seems to notice, thankfully.<br>"So, Terra. How have you been?" Thalia asks, shovelling mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
>"Okay." I shrug and pick at the chicken on my plate.<br>Travis stabs a piece of broccoli, "Our little Terra has a boyfriend." He grumbles.  
>"Not this again." I roll my eyes and put down my fork.<br>Thalia leans back in her chair, "What's his name?" I open my mouth to answer but she cuts me off "Let me guess. Nico?" I nod my head. She keeps talking but my mind goes back to the nightmare I had. I picture Nico lying in a pool of his blood. Dead. I excuse myself from the table and go back to my room, to calm down.  
><em>It was just a nightmare<em>. I remind myself opening the door and stepping inside. _Just a_- my thoughts are cut off when someone grabs my wrist. I shut the door behind me and before I can talk a hand covers me mouth.  
>Relief rushes through me when I look up into his warm brown eyes. Nico's okay. I smile and he leans down, taking his hand of my mouth and replacing it with his lips. I lace my finger behind his neck as he slides his hands around my hips, pulling me against him<p>

I don't know how it happens but Nico ends up lying on the bed, me on top of him, with his shirt off. Hey, don't judge me. What's the point of him having washboard abbs if I can't enjoy them. What's nice is I can enjoy them. Because I'm his girlfriend. I smile goofily against his lips and he smiles back, but we don't stop.

Sometime later, I jump up as I hear yelling behind me. My face is flustered and I see Connor standing by the door, "What are you doing to my little sister you bastard!" he screams.  
>Nico jumps up behind me and I pull my shirt down. <em>Busted<em>. My face heats up as the other come running into the room.  
>"What's going on here?" Thalia asks, a wicked smile on her face.<br>I look anxiously at each of their faces. Travis, Connor and Percy all look like they're going to rip Nico's head off. Annabeth, Katie and Thalia look as anxious as I feel.  
>This is it. I'm sick of this. "I was making out with Nico. That's what was going on. And this protective thing you lot have going on needs to stop. I can look after myself. It's been, like, two days and you're acting as if we're on the path to marriage. It's ridiculous. Can you just leave us be? None of this even makes sense. I mean, you knew Nico before you knew me! He's a good guy and you all know that! He's been my best friend for years and was there for me when no one else was! So shut up and get over this." I spin around and kiss Nico. Then spin back around to them, breathing heavily.<br>"Terra." Nico stands next to me, rubbing my back, "calm down. It's fine."  
>I roll my eyes, "What wrong with you? It is not fine!"<br>He looks as though I've slapped him, "There is nothing wrong with me."  
>"Well, how can you stand here and put up with this?" I gesture towards the others.<br>He holds my arm and looks me dead in the eye, "They're just looking out for you. They don't want you to get hurt again."  
>"I don't need looking out for!" I step back, "You all look at me as this fragile little thing that I'm not. Yeah, what happened before I got to camp sucks. But I'm fine now. I got over it, doesn't mean I can't live my life."<br>"Terra," Nico starts, "stop being ridiculous, we're not saying you're fragile, because you aren't. They're just looking out for you, family look out for each other."  
>"So I'm ridiculous?"<br>"No." he sighs, "You're acting ridiculous though."  
>"I am not acting ridiculous, I'm telling the truth." I wave my hands around.<br>Nico covers his face with a hand, and then murmurs, "It's like talking to a child."  
>I'm shocked, really shocked, "I am not a child, you jerk!"<br>Out of the corner of my eye I see the other retreating to the door, "That's not what I meant!" Nico argues.  
>"Of course it's what you meant! Ever since you meant me you've looked at me as some silly little girl!" I think back to every time I messed up somehow and the look Nico always gave me. I hated getting looked at like that.<br>"I have never treated you like a silly, little girl!" he screams, "I was just looking out for you!"  
>I roll my eyes and yell back, "You've always treated me like a child!"<br>"I have not! I've treated you like my best friend! But you would know much about those." He says venomously.  
>I feel like I've been slapped, "You jerk!" I yell at the top of my lungs<br>After that we continue yelling at each other, calling each other horrible things. I don't understand how we got to this. But I do know one thing. _It's all his fault.  
><em>"You know what Aphrodite was all wrong! You and I have no future together! You're clearly not the guy I thought you were! I don't want to see you again! Get out of here you asshole!"  
>"Whatever. Clearly you're not the girl I thought you were! Goodbye bitch!" he steps into a shadow and is gone.<p>

I should be upset. Crying or something. But really, I'm glad he's gone. Because I hate him. I really truly hate him. I hate Nico di Angelo.

**A/N: As the author of this story. I just want to say. Terra totally over reacted. Hahahaha.  
>Review?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I wake Christmas morning to Thalia jumping on my bed. I've never been one for Christmas, I mean, I have faint memories of Christmas with mum, while with my foster family- well… I also try to avoid the celebrations at Camp Half-Blood. Thalia's telling me I have to get up, so I drag myself out of bed and onto the couch in the lounge-room.

Both Annabeth and Percy come out and sit down. Thalia's still jumping around, "Why do you like Christmas so much?" I mumble, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.  
>"She likes the presents, not Christmas as such." Annabeth explains.<br>"Okay. Mine first!" Thalia exclaims. I roll my eyes and throw a box, containing a few new arrows, at her.

Annabeth gives Percy a box of blue frosted cookies from a bakery further into the city, as well as a promise to visit Montauk with him over summer. I didn't expect anything more. Percy's always said he has everything he wants. That's why I got him a sweater.  
>Thalia's gift to all of us is a promise to return next Christmas. Annabeth and Percy's gift is letting me stay here for two weeks and taking me all over New York (It's the best gift ever, in my opinion). While I give Annabeth pencils and paper.<br>We're just that fancy and extravagant.

When Annabeth asks where her gift from Percy is, he insists he can't give it to her until everyone else arrives. Who everyone else is, I don't know, probably Percy's family, Malcolm (Annabeth's half-brother), Katie and of course the Stoll twins.

I bite my nails when Percy's mum and step-dad arrive. I'm starting to feel kind of bad about my argument with Nico. Maybe he was right.

When Malcom arrives along with his girlfriend, Thalia shoves something into my hand and whispers in my ear, "Go Iris message him. For gods sakes it's Christmas." I blush and Thalia rolls her eyes. "Go." She gives me a little push and I stumble into the bathroom.

I shut and lock the door behind me, then turn the shower on. I position it so a small rainbow appears in front of me. Maybe it's my lucky day. I throw the drachma Thalia gave me into the rainbow and, clearly say, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Let me talk to Nico di Angelo?" Four years and I still can't do this right.  
>I hold my breath until his image shows in front of me. For a second we just stare at each other, until he finally says something, "Merry Christmas." He grins and I smirk in return.<br>"Merry Christmas," I reply, then fiddle with my fingers, "I'm sorry." I blurt out, "For saying there was something wrong with you and for calling you a jerk and stuff. I feel bad cause you were right and I was just… on edge that day. I'm sorry."  
>"Yeah, me to. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. You aren't a bitch. I'm sorry." I shrug and he smiles. It feels like a weight's been lifted from my chest.<br>"I missed you." I say, looking at my shoes.  
>"It's only been, like, four days." He teases.<br>I laugh, "I know, but..."  
>"I know. I miss you too." He smiles sadly. There's a few seconds of silence before he says, "Screw it, I'll be there in a couple of seconds." I smile and my insides warm up. "See you in a second!" He yells, running towards a shadow of a tree behind him. I realize he must've been in the woods as I swipe my hand through the Iris message. When I reach to turn off the tap, I hear a surprised yelp out in the lounge-room.<p>

I smile, unlocking the bathroom door and stepping outside to find Percy looking shocked, and everyone else laughing.  
>Nico's standing beside him, and my face lights up. He looks up at me, grinning. I resist the urge to sprint across the room and crash my lips against his. Instead I settle, for slowly and casually making my way around the sofa and towards him.<br>"No hello for your on brothers?" Connor asks, as I pass the couch.  
>"I saw you yesterday." I say and he shrugs, going back to his conversation.<br>When I finally reach Nico, he pulls me into a hug. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and he kisses the top of my head. His hug is warm and comforting and perfect.  
>"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I whisper, so only he can hear.<br>He tilts my head up to his, "No need to apologize again." I give him a quick peck on the lips, being very aware of the fact if I kiss him for any longer Percy might rip his head off.  
>I turn back around and lean my head against his chest, he wraps his arms around my waist. I look around the room at all the smiling faces and realize how happy I am. And I like it.<p>

Around an hour later, I'm sitting against the cabinet that holds the TV and Nico's sitting next to me, holding my hand. Percy gets everyone's attention, then turns to Annabeth. I wonder who else knows what he's about to do. Annabeth looks like a deer in headlights, she's confused. Annabeth Chase is confused.  
>"I have your present Wise Girl." Percy says, shoving one hand in his pocket and holding Annabeth's with the other, "You know I love you. I have forever, you saved my life so many times it's not funny and you make sure I don't do, too many stupid things." We all laugh, Annabeth still looks confused, <em>She really has no clue,<em> I think. Percy continues, "I can't see my life without you." He pulls a small black box out of his pocket and flips it open, revealing a diamond engagement ring, "Will you make me the luckiest person ever, and marry me?" Annabeth freezes, eyes wide. Everyone else is quiet. "Well?" he asks.  
>She seems to unfreeze then nods her head frantically. "Of course I will." She kisses him deeply. <em>Annabeth really didn't see this coming<em>. They pull out of their kiss, and Annabeth's laughing and crying and smiling from ear to ear. I lean my head against Nico's shoulder as Percy slips the ring on Annabeth's finger. She's still crying, but they're happy tears. I look over at Sally, who's also crying happily. Everyone's happy, really, truly happy for Annabeth and Percy.  
>After a few moments Thalia speaks up, "Well, it took you long enough to ask her Kelp Head."<p>

**A/N: IT'S COOL. IT'S COOL! See they're back together, I love Terra and Nico as much as you all do. Trust me. I'm glad you all loved/hated the last chapter. Sorry, this chapter is really cheesy (well to me it is).  
>Anyway, I have a question, cause I have this idea. If I were to write another story (once I finish this one) about Roxy, would you guys read it?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: A letter and A fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"Terra?" Percy asks, climbing into the front seat. We're on our way back to Camp Half Blood. I'm excited and disappointed at the same time. I mean, the past two weeks have been ah-mazing and New York's amazing, so I'm going to miss it. But at the same time, I'm excited to being going home, to my brothers and sisters.  
>I'm anxious to see Roxy. I still haven't told anyone about that nightmare. <em>If I don't say it aloud it won't become real<em> that was my motto from now on.  
>"Terra?" Percy asks again, a little louder.<br>I snap my head up, "Yeah?"  
>"Why is there mail addressed to you, coming to our apartment?" He holds up a small white envelope, there's a Statue of Liberty postage stamp on the top left corner, and the address is written in messy black ink.<br>I shrug, then remember, "I told mum to send letters to you, so you could give them to me." I say and snatch it out of his hand. I open it frantically and don't bother explaining. I feel a car door shut as I pull the letter out. It's only one piece of paper, it's stained with what I assume is coffee and the writing is barely legible, as if written quickly.

_Terra,  
>I hope you had a Merry Christmas. Sweetie, I don't know what to write. But, I'm sorry, for leaving you. I didn't mean to of course, but please, I want to see you again. I didn't realize, at the time, what I had done was so bad I could lose you and have to go to jail. When, you showed up in Texas, you have to understand I was shocked. There is so much I want to ask you, I want to be in your life again. I've found an apartment in New York city. The camp is near here, right? I'm sorry I never told you who your father is, it must have come as a shock when you found out.<br>Anyway, I hope you can visit sometime. I want to see you again.  
>I love you.<br>Mum xx_

Re-reading the letter, a sense of relief rushes through me. She's okay. I want to be happy, I want to feel like I can forgive her. I should be able to forgive her. But… I don't know. I was fine at camp, when she wasn't around. I was fine. And why the Hades was she almost dead in the hospital, because she over dossed. Was she trying to- No. Drugs. She better not be on drugs. Dear gods, why can't it be simple? Why can't just say, 'Yeah, mum. Sure, I'd love to get to know you!' I'm hesitant, I don't know what to do.

I shove the letter back inside the envelope and into my back pocket. Both Annabeth and Percy have turned to me, the car hasn't moved from the park outside the old apartment.  
>"What?" I ask raising my eyebrows.<br>"Nothing." Percy mumbles then turns back around and starts the car.  
><em>You okay<em>? Annabeth mouths, furrowing her eyebrows. I shrug and roll my eyes. She presses her lips together but turns around and begins searching through her bag. I tilt my head, looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"Terra!" Roxy screeches, running up the hill, with a smile that goes from ear to ear  
>I bend down and sigh with relief when she rushes into my arms. A large smile plastered on my face as I hug her tightly.<br>"Terra." Roxy gasps, "Terra can you let go, you're gonna kill me." I laugh and pull out of the hug. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes and I wipe them with the back of my hand.  
>"Did you miss me?" I ask.<br>She nods her head vigorously so her curls bounce up and down, then begins to talk about what I missed. I nod my head in return and laugh when she tells me about the prank Lizzy and Ben pulled on Christmas Eve. Roxy grows quiet and looks up behind me then whispers, "Terra. Who are they?"  
>I laugh a little, "This is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I stayed with them in New York."<br>Her bright blue eyes grow wide, "Like the one's Nico talks about?"  
>"Nico talks about us?" Percy asks, I stand to the side of Roxy and try not to laugh.<br>"You held up the sky! And defeated Kronos!" Her eyes widen more and she steps forward.  
>Annabeth bends down, "We didn't defeat Kronos, we helped. You want to know who did though?"<br>Percy frowns and his eyes sadden, Roxy nods her head and Annabeth takes her hand as they walk down the hill.  
>"Well, I'm going to find Nico. Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?" I smile at Percy, then go jogging down the hill, in search of Nico.<p>

I'm walking towards Nico's cabin when I feel something hit the back of my head. I stumble forward then turn around, rubbing where the ball hit me.  
>Miles is standing a couple of yards away, he cocks his eyebrows, "Sorry." His voice is emotionless and I just roll my eyes.<br>"Whatever dude." I turn around and continue walking.  
>The ball hits my back and I turn back to him, "Accident. I swear." He shoots venomously.<br>"Seriously, how old _are_ you?" I sigh.  
>He shrugs and one of his friends from the Ares cabin comes up next to him, "Well, at least I'm not a bitch."<br>I roll my eyes, again, "That is the worst comeback ever. And yes, I am such a bitch for breaking up with you when you cheated on me. I am the most horrible person in the world. I'm surprised you haven't burnt me at the stake."  
>"I heard you're going out with that death kid now. What's up with that?" Mile's friend asks, with a gruff voice. Ignoring them, I turn around and continue to make my way towards Nico's cabin.<br>I get about three steps before I hear Miles say, very loudly, "O just leave her. Bitch wants to go do her boyfriend, let her. Whores will be whores."  
>Within seconds he's on the ground, my foot against his throat, "What did you say?" His friend pulls me off, throwing me to the ground.<br>"Whores will be whores." He spits venomously, standing up.  
>I stand up, "What is your problem with me?"<br>"A few things," he begins, stepping forward, "1. You're a whore. 2. You're a whore. 3. You're a whore."  
>"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." I roll my eyes and twist my bracelet around my wrist, ready to press the emeralds, if need be.<br>He steps forward again, we're so close I can see the faint freckles on his nose. "You need to learn to shut your mouth. You little bitch." He pushes me back, but I don't fall. Instead I press down the left emerald and the nun chucks are instantly in my hands. Before Miles can process what's happening I bring one hard to his left hip and knee him where the sun don't shine.

Campers nearby notice the fight and form a circle around us, keeping a safe distance away so they aren't technically involved. I notice none of my siblings are around, which worries me. I don't really talk to anyone but my siblings and Nico, would any of them stick up for me?

As hard as I fight back, it's two very muscly guys against, well, _me_. Within minutes Miles's friend has his arm wrapped around my neck and grabs my wrists together so I can't break loose. "What's this little girl?" Miles asks, pulling the letter from mum out of my back pocket.  
>"Get your hand away from my ass now, or a will cut it off you pig-headed bastard." His friend's grip around my throat tightens and cuts off my ability to breath. <em>Shouldn't someone have gone to get Chiron by now?<br>_His grip lightens so I'm able to breathe a little when Miles takes out the letter slowly and unfolds it, "A letter from mommy is it?" he taunts.  
>"Don't. You. Dare." I say loudly, trying to kick the boy holding me and failing miserably. I look around, to see the people surrounding us are all the same. Children of Ares. No wonder no one has gone to stop him. They're all in the way and everyone's too afraid to squeeze past the Ares kids.<br>Miles begins to read the letter and squirm more, trying to break free.

As he begins the sentence, "The Camp is near here right?" someone pulls the letter out of his hand. But they're invisible. It takes me a second before I realize. _Annabeth._ Thank gods. I feel Miles's friends guard go down as he's confused and take the moment to elbow him, as hard as I can, in the gut. He stumbles back and I break free.  
>Annabeth pulls her cap off her head and hands me the letter, "You okay?"<br>I nod my head and shove the letter in my pocket. "Who the Hades are you?" Miles asks, irritated.  
>Annabeth spins around, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, ex-camper, a girl could kick your but any day of the week and fiancé of Percy Jackson." She turns her head, smiling at me, "It feels great to say that."<br>I smile back at her, then a voice booms, "What is going on here?" we all turn to find Chiron, in horse form, looking angry.  
>"Nothing Chiron." Most of them mumble, then run off.<br>He glares at Miles, then myself. "Just a small disagreement." Miles says kindly and then walks off, glaring at me as he leaves.  
>There's a tension between us before Annabeth beams, "I'm glad I found you found us Chiron. I have some very important news."<p>

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been an extra week. I've had 'family bonding' and I've 3 billion mid-year assignments/ tests. But I've also been working on Roxy's story. It'll be a while until it's up cause I have to work out a plot and a sub-plot or two as well as characters and finish this story of course.  
>Review?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Kisses and A Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

As I wrap my hand around the door handle of the Hades cabin, butterflies fill my stomach. _What is wrong with me, I'm turning into one those daughters of Aphrodite. _I ignore my own thoughts and rush inside. "Nico?" I ask. The only light comes from the open door and I stumble over a bean bag. "Nico? Are you in here?" Running my hands along the cool, stone walls I find the light switch and light fills the cabin.

Down the back, by the door to the bathroom, I see Nico lying down in bed, asleep.  
>"Hey." I poke his ribs and he grumbles something. "Fine then. I'll just wait here." I sit down, against the bed. He grumbles some more and I look at the appearing bruises on my wrists. I've had worse. Spinning around I whine, "Wake up" my head is now resting on the edge of the bed.<br>"Not now Roxy. I'm too tired to help with the prank." He mumbles, eyes closed.  
>I smile and lift my head just above his, "Wong sister." I gently press my lips against his, smiling.<br>His eyes widen in shock, then soften and he kisses back.

"Miss me?" I ask as I sit down next to him.  
>"Very much so." He sits up and, kisses me.<br>I laugh against his lips, "You visited every other night."  
>"I know," he kisses me again, "But still."<br>I gently wrap my arms around his neck, the kisses become fast and passionate.

After half an hour of making out, Nico notices the bruises on my wrists, "What happened?" he asks, sitting down and leaning forward with my wrists in his hands.  
>"I just got into a little argument with Miles and his friend." I shrug and try to pull my hands away.<br>"When?" his eyes are filled with anger.  
>"On my way to your cabin," He begins to stand up and I stop him, "just leave it okay? It was stupid. He's stupid. Not worth the time." We're sitting in front of each other, legs crossed. I pull his chin up so he's looking at me, "Jerks aren't worth it." I smile and he smiles back. "Hey, the other day, I was talking to Thalia and she told me the funniest thing… Mythomagic, huh?" I smile. He drops his head, embarrassed. I continue, laughing, "I think it's cute. When I was with my foster family, I used to sneak into their son's room, when no one was home, and play with his Pokémon cards."<br>He chuckles and looks back up, "I have no idea what Pokémon is, but it sounds strange."  
>"When'd you stop playing?" I ask.<br>He drops his head again, "The day after you arrived at camp."  
>"What? Why?" I shake my head, confused.<br>"I thought you'd think I was weird." He mumbles.  
>I laugh a little and lean in to him, my lips hover near his and I whisper, "I've always thought you're weird. But I'm weird as well. We're weird people, that's what makes you, you and me, me. And you know what happens, when two weird people like us meet? They fall in mutual weirdness."<p>

_**Annabeth**_

"I can't take that job Percy!" I argue as we sit on the porch of the Big House.  
>He sighs and shuffles in his seat, "Why not?"<br>"Because," I falter, "because I can't just ask you to up and leave, quit your job, move away from your mum and-"  
>"Screw my job. This is an amazing opportunity Annabeth! I'm sick of arguing about this. You have to take it. You'd be great at that job."<br>"I know, but-"  
>Percy cuts in again, "Thalia thinks you should take it, Chiron thinks you should take it. I think you should take it. You'd be closer her to your dad. And <em>it's a great opportunity<em>."  
>I roll my eyes, "I don't know."<br>"Oh gods. That's a first." Percy mumbles and I playfully hit his hand as Dionysus sits down at the small table.  
>"I thought I got rid of you two, years ago." He grumbles, taking a sip of Dr Pepper.<br>"We just couldn't stand being away from you, sir." Percy smiles.  
>Dionysus put's down the can, "That's great Peter Johnson."<br>"Mr D?" I ask cautiously.  
>"What is it Annbetty?" he responds, crossing his arms.<br>I roll my eyes, "With all respect sir you've known me for quite some time, it's Annabeth."  
>"You're question? He asks impatiently.<br>I take a deep breath, "Percy and I are getting married. I understand you're very busy with the camp and what not, but, could you come? The reception won't be as good if the god of Wine isn't there."  
>He takes a moment and looks away, the looks back at the two of us. "Out of all the young demigods I've seen grow up and seen off, you're the first two to ask me to their wedding." He pauses, as if just realizing what he's said he adds quickly, "If I remember, I guess."<br>"Thank you, sir." I stand and so does Percy.

Percy wonders off, and I follow until I hear Mr D call out, "Annabeth." I stop and turn, slightly shocked that he remembered my name, "You should take that job." He turns around before I can respond, and walks back into the Big House, sipping his Dr. Pepper.

_**Terra**_

"San Francisco?" I ask, surprised.  
>Annabeth nods her head, "I've been thinking about it for a while, and Percy thinks I should go for it, so, I'm taking the job."<br>I pause processing the information, then smile, "That's great Annabeth!"  
>"You really think so?" She asks cautiously, as I hug her.<br>I laugh, "Of course it is," I pull out of the hug, "This is amazing, you're designing a building for one of the biggest companies in the world! Why wouldn't it be great?"  
>"I was just worried, cause Percy's spent his entire life here and San Francisco's on the other side of the country, so far away from camp and-"<br>I cut her off, "Annabeth, if you're worried about me, I'll be fine. And so will everyone else."  
>She smiles, "Either I'm getting predicable, or you know me a little too well."<br>"It's a combination of the two." I shrug.  
>Laughing she pats my shoulder softly, "Percy and I should get going."<br>"Well," I hug her again, "Thank you for having me. It was probably my best Christmas yet."  
>As we pull out, and her eyes drift past me, back to camp, "I don't know, nothing can really compare to a Christmas here."<br>I shrug as she walks down Half Blood Hill, towards her car. "See you next time, Terra." Percy says as he hugs me, "If you have any problems with Nico, just call, I can make beating him up look like an accident."  
>I hit his arm, "It'll be fine. Have fun wedding planning. Make sure I don't get stuck wearing anything orange. I hate orange."<br>Laughing he nods his head and turns to leave.

**A/N: Did anyone notice the Princess Bride quote in Chapter 21? (The one before this) Brownie points to whoever can point it out. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. :D Review?  
>P.S. Thank you for all your reviews, it seriously means so much to me that you guys like this story. I would reply to them more often, it's just I'm seriously awkward and I feel like I would say the wrong thing or make you run in terror or something...<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: He's bat shit crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"Happy Birthday!" I shout, running through the Hades cabin door.  
>"Shut up." Nico grumbles, rolling over in bed.<br>I skip over to his bed and lay down next to him. In response he pulls a pillow over his head, "Hey, Mr. You're seventeen now. You're getting old. Wake up." I pull the pillow off his head and shove it under my own. He rolls over onto his back and shrugs, a distant look in his eyes, "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.  
>"Nothing…" he begins, "It's just- I was born before the second World War. I missed so much. Most people born when I was, are going into nursing homes… I can't explain, how- It's just frustrating."<br>I hit my hip against his, "I'm not going to say I know how you feel, I don't. But, I am firm believer everything happens for a reason. You got stuck in that hotel for a reason and you came out when you did for a reason. Okay? So, don't think about what you missed, cause I doubt it was that great in comparison to what is to come." I sigh and turn myself so I'm facing him. Then I push him off the bed, "Now, put a shirt on. It's almost noon."  
>He laughs standing up, "You know most girls wouldn't mind seeing their boyfriend shirtless."<br>"Oh, I don't mind." I say, sitting up and leaning on my elbows, "I just think you should put a shirt on. It's not _quite_ summer yet."  
>He smirks at me, grabs a pile of clothes and walks towards the bathroom.<p>

I stand and wonder around the cabin, running my fingers along the rough, rocky wall. When I used to prank Nico (well, when I pranked him more often) I learnt this cabin like the back of my hand. Every creaky floorboard, the number of steps between the door and bathroom, stuff like that. I'm not a stalker, it's just, a good prankster knows her surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the door that leads in/out of the cabin, open.  
>"Hey-" I begin, then realize who it is, "Get. Out."<p>

Miles smiles, evilly, "Now, why would I do that?" He shuts the door behind him.  
>I reach down to press one of the emeralds on my bracelet, when I notice it's gone. I glance over at the bed and notice it lying on the ground. The <em>one time<em> it slips off my wrist. THE ONE TIME. I mentally slap myself, then begin to walk backwards, towards it.  
>"Ah ah ahhh." Miles taught, running forward quickly. Before I know it he has my wrists in his hand.<br>"Let go of me." I growl.  
>He smiles, "Again, why would I do that?" He grabs the back of my head with his and crashes his lips against mine. I try to break away but fail miserably and eventually bite his lip, hard, in an attempt to get him off. And it works.<br>He pulls his head away from mine and I spit in his face, "Don't you dare ever do that again." I try to knee him where the sun don't shine. But he barely flinches, then begins laughing.  
>"One step ahead." I feel his breath against my ear and my body grows cold, rigid.<br>"Let go of me." I say softly.  
>His grip tightens on my wrists, "No."<br>"Nico!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He flinches at my voice then laughs more, his eyes are too dark for a son of Apollo and fear rushes through my veins.  
>"Always a step ahead." He murmurs softly, as if talking to himself.<br>My heart hammers in my chest, fear runs cold down my spine, "What did you do to him?" I yell, thrashing in his grip, kicking and trying to break free.  
>"Oh he'll be fine," he turns his face to mine, "as long as he's not in there too long. Now, how about another kiss." He grabs my head again and pushes his lips onto mine. I feel the vial at the back of my throat. <em>Think<em>. I tell myself. _Think_.

I force myself to give the impression of relaxing, but then he smiles against my lips and begins to pull the edge of my shirt up. I stiffen again and pull myself back, with all my might. "Ah-ah-ah." Miles grabs my waist, pulling me close to him. _Think.  
><em>"You got me." I whisper, looking up into his eyes, smiling slightly. I hold the side of his face with my free hand. He leans into kiss me again, then I twist his ear, pulling it out to the side. "You bitch!" He yells, pulling away from me. I take the chance and run towards the bed and pick up the cold, silver bracelet. I press my thumb hard onto one of the emeralds, I'm not sure which. The nun chucks fit into my hands perfectly, I hear Miles thumping towards me and spin around. As I turn I bring the nun chucks hard against his head. He falls to the side, onto the bed, it takes me a second for me to realize that he's out cold.

For a second I just stand there, breathing heavily. _What just happened? _  
>I turn my nun chucks back into a bracelet and glance at the at the bed again. Then I remember, <em>NICO!<em>  
>I quickly run towards the bathroom and throw the door open. Instantly I'm coughing. I can barely see three inches in front of me from the green gas. I bring my shirt up to cover my mouth and nose, that's what they do in movies and stuff, right?<br>"Nico?" I call out. I hear a groan in reply, it doesn't sound too far away. And I realize it isn't when I almost trip over him. I find his feet and drag him out as fast as I can, not just through the bathroom door, but out to the porch of his cabin. I let his feet down and notice he's still wearing his jeans. Thank gods. It be really difficult to explain to Chirion what happened if he was naked.  
>I begin coughing and gagging.<br>"Hey are you okay?" Someone asks, I don't bother looking at them, as I'm on my hands and knees coughing like crazy.  
>"Yeah-" I gasp, "I'm just doing this for fun."<br>I hear them get closer, "Is he breathing?" they ask and I notice it's a female voice.  
>"If you wouldn't-" I cough some more, "checking."<br>I hear her rush over and get a glance of her out of the corner of my eye, she's seems of average height, so shorter than me and has long straight hair. I cough some more and she yells out, "Hey you! Yeah! Apollo kid! Give us a hand! And you!" She screams some more, "Go get Chirion! We got a situation!" I seem to finally stop coughing and am able to sit down.  
>I realize Sunny is checking Nico's breathing, she lifts her head and sighs, "He's breathing, but it's very faint. What happened?"<br>My voice comes out soft and slightly gravelly, "Miles. Poison. He attacked me." I cough some more.  
>"Maybe you shouldn't talk." The other girl says.<br>Sunny nods, "Where's Miles?" I point back inside. She shakes her head, exasperated, "I knew he was bat shit crazy. But nobody listened to me. Nobody ever listens. Gods."  
>A group of demigods are crowding around us, when a couple of people arrive and take Nico to the infirmary. "You should go get checked out as well." The girl from before says. I nod my head and make follow the group carrying Nico. "So…" the girl mumbles, "I'm Hela Rodgers, daughter of Hecate."<br>I smile back at her, and croak, "Terra Hyde, Hermes."  
>"What's up with that Miles guy? The <em>bat shit crazy<em> one." She asks, opening the door to the infirmary. "And for someone who is the son of the 'hottest' god, he isn't very cute."  
>Coughing, I sit down and Miles brother comes over asking questions, then suggest an oxygen mask and I reluctantly put it on.<p>

"Terra." My eyes fly open and I sit up quickly. "Hey, calm down, it's just me." I realize Nico's standing next to the infirmary bed. _When did I fall asleep? _"How are you feeling?" he asks, rubbing my arm.  
>"How am <em>I<em> feeling?" I stand quickly and hug him tightly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Are you okay? I am so sorry." My head buried in his neck I mumble sorry about _seven billion_ times.  
>"Hey, hey. It's not your fault. I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Nico whispers in my ear as he rubs circles on my back. "I'm fine"<p>

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I've had mid-year exams and assignments, and just as they finished I caught the flu. But I felt that I should get out a chapter by Saturday because I'm leaving for my dad's for two weeks and won't be able to update, I will however have _plenty_ of time to write (and read) so, hopefully the weekend I get back they'll be three or so chapters put up within hours of each other. Review?**


	24. Chapter 24: Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I jump from foot to foot. Nothing like a good game of capture the flag to get my blood running. In the past week campers have trickled in, now there's finally enough of us to play capture the flag again. The others always seem to overlook the Hermes cabin, which is the stupidest thing ever because we're fast runners and we're thieves. We're perfect for capture the flag.  
>"Okay Terra, you go around the long way with Hela." A daughter of Athena instructs as we gather around, ready to begin.<br>I groan, "But I wanna be in the action, kicking butt!"  
>She sighs and lifts her head from the map and notes, "Terra. You're a daughter of Hermes and Hela is a daughter of Hecate. A fast thief and, essentially, a witch, are our best shot right now. Okay? So, go the long way, get the flag and let us be the distraction. Maybe, if the Ares cabin isn't feeling stupid today they'll think we might do this, so you might get to beat someone up. Now. Get going"<p>

"So, what happen to that guy? The bat-shit crazy one?" Hela asks as we wonder the longest possible way around the forest.  
>"Chirion sent him back to his mum. She's getting him some help and stuff. I really don't care though, as long as I never see him again." I fiddle with my bracelet, making sure it's there.<br>"Fair Enough, how's your boyfriend, he okay?" I blush as she calls Nico my boyfriend, I'm still not used to that.  
>"He's fine. It's probably a good thing Miles got kicked out, cause if he was still here… Nico would probably kill him or something." I laugh awkwardly, because there's a large amount of truth to what I've said.<br>There's silence between the two of us before Hela breaks it asking, "How long have you been at camp?"  
>"Uhhh… It feels like I've been here since forever." I laugh and continue, "Just after the war. I arrived with a group of others, I would've been twelve and a half. That was only four or five years ago. What about you? I feel like I've never seen you around."<br>"I arrived on my 13th birthday, so the first of January 2010. I spend most of my time in my cabin, trying to get my magic right. I was so happy here and so miserable with my dad, I decided to stay year round. My dad was really hesitant with me staying year round, I mean I was miserable living with him, but he still loves me you know? He's okay with it now, of course. He's starting his new family anyway, still in Vegas. He's a 'magician', I mean, he obviously doesn't do the same sort of magic as I do, but he's a pretty big deal there and all. My stepmum and he met the year I moved here, they're expecting triplets in September." She takes a breathe, "Sorry, I talk too much sometimes."  
>I shrug, "It's okay. I hope you don't mind if I ask, but why was your life with your dad so terrible?"<br>"I don't mind. I enjoy talking and I'm not one on keeping secrets. Dad's a busy guy, I mean, when I was a kid he had shows to do and they were always at night and stuff. I guess I always felt neglected, had to do a lot for myself, school was tough because of the ADHD and dyslexia and then when dad was around he was tired or had to practice or both. I never blamed him, but, when I came here. I realized, I wasn't meant to always be looking after myself." She kicks a twig and continues, "I still go back to visit every once in a while. I mean, I still need my dad. I heard someone say a couple of days ago that they're better off without their mortal parent. I don't think that's true. Very few people are better off without their parents." She pauses again, "Sorry, I'm rambling."  
>"Nah." I murmur, thinking about my mum, "It's okay." I shake my head to clear in then, look back at Hela, "So, magic huh?"<br>She smiles up at me, she isn't short, I'm just tall, "I'm the best in my cabin."  
>"Really?" I ask, smiling mischievously, "I think we're going to get on very well, Hela. Very well indeed."<br>"I have the same feeling. Now, we have a flag to steal." She smiles back at me and takes off through the woods. And I'm fast behind.

_**Nico  
><strong>_"Just, stay here and make sure they don't take the flag." The son of Aphrodite mumbles, wondering off, probably to go make out with his girlfriend. I slump down onto a rock and rest my head in my hands. The red team sucks at defence. That's why I always get stuck here.

I sit up quickly, I hear someone running behind me and turn around quickly. I see the glance of someone run behind a tree, "Really? You wanna go up against the son of Hades? Kid, just get out of here, really."  
>There's a pause before, "Kid?" Terra shouts shooting her head out from behind the tree, "Honestly Nico, I'm only a day younger!"<br>"What are you doing?" I sigh, dropping my sword.  
>She cheerfully steps out from behind the tree and clasps her hands behind her back, "I'm here, to get the flag. Of course."<br>"I'm not giving you the flag Terra." I cross my arms.  
>She steps forward, "Oh I know. I'll just take it." She takes another step forward.<br>"I'm not losing again." I grumble, standing firm in front her.  
>Terra sighs, "Nico, I don't want to take you down, but I will if I have to."<br>I try not to laugh, but fail. Terra doesn't take this well. She ducks down quickly and attempts to run around me, I stop her easily. Before I know it she has my arm behind my back and my face in the dirt. "Don't laugh at me." She whispers in my ear.  
>She steps off and lets go of my arm, quickly, I stand up again and pull her away from the flag.<p>

After about thirty minutes of rolling around in the dirt, trying to stop each other, I end up lying on back, while Terra sits on my abdomen, holding my hands above my hand. If you're laughing, shut up. She's tougher than she looks.  
>Terra leans down and whispers in my ear, "You're so dirty, Nico." My eyes almost pop out of my head and she throws her head back in laughter. She stops and leans down to kiss me.<br>When Terra pulls away for a breath she says, "Oh, ahhh. I forgot to tell you. They didn't send me for the flag alone."  
>I roll my eyes as I hear the horn that symbolizes the game's over.<p>

The Blue team won. Again.

**A/N: I'm back! The past two weeks have been torture! They've been really horrible. I'm glad to be back. Anyway, some reviews would be nice? **


	25. Chapter 25: And they're all sick Great

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I fall down in the sand, between Nico and Hela, they wouldn't wait for me before, some friends, right? "I'm too tired, I can't do… anything." I say as I rest my head against Nico's shoulder and half close my eyes.  
>Hela looks at me, "How are <em>you<em> tired?"  
>"You know that stomach bug Roxy has?" I ask and she nods her head, <em>everyone <em>knows the stomach bug Roxy has, "Well, Ben had it first and woke up at one am puking his guts up. He managed to wake everyone up. Then Roxy started throwing up. We managed to get them to the infirmary, but Roxy didn't want me going. So I've been up since one am. And then I've been making sure everyone in the Hermes cabin is where they're meant to be and crap like that. Why can't Ryan come back and be in charge?"  
>"It'll get easier as you go along. Trust me. I've been looking after my cabin since I was twelve." Nico says as he laces his fingers through mine.<br>"That doesn't count, you only have to look after yourself. There's like, thirty kids in the Hermes cabin." I sigh and wiggle around in the sand.  
>"It does get better, I promise." Hela laughs.<br>I lay down and flip onto my stomach, resting my head on my hands, "This is the Hermes cabin we're talking about."  
>I feel Nico rub circles on my back as my eyes flutter closed, "It'll get better."<p>

"Terra." I hear someone say as they shake my arm.  
>I sigh and lift my head, the side of which is now covered in sand, "What?"<br>"Lizzy's up in the infirmary she got whatever Ben and Roxy has." Lancer, my half-brother who's a year or two younger than me, says.  
>I groan and stand up and shake the sand off myself, "Hey!" Hela complains, dusting sand off herself. Nico's gone, gods knows where.<br>"Sorry." I mumble to Hela, then ask Lancer, "You're not feeling sick, are you?" Lancer shakes his head. I rub my forehead and continue, "Okay, get everything in the cabin cleaned. _Everything._ Sheets, showers, get the place mopped up and stuff. Anyone feeling even slightly woozy needs to go to the infirmary, otherwise this things gonna spread like wild fire." He nods and runs back towards the cabins. Hela stands up and picks up her stuff. "I should go check on Lizzy, shouldn't I?" she nods her head and I curse under my breath.

"Hey sweetie." I say as I sit down next to Lizzy, "How ya feeling?"  
>"Horrible." She groans and clutches her stomach.<br>I push the hair back from her face, "It'll be over soon. I promise."  
>"How did we even get sick. We're-" she stops for a moment, then quickly reaches for a bucket and heaves. I rub circles on her back and keep her hair from her face. "Demigods." She finishes, passing the bucket to a child of Apollo who gives her an empty one and scowls at her.<br>I pull her hair back with a spare hair tie, "I don't know."  
>"I just want it to stop." She complains, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.<br>I nod my head and rub her shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. "I know. I have to go but," I pause and yawn, "I'll come and check on you before I go to bed. Okay?" She nods her head and I make my way back to the cabin.

I rest my head on my pillow. _Five minutes_. I tell myself. _Five minutes of eye resting_.

I'm awoken by the dinner bell. Crap. I gave myself more than five minutes.  
>I drag myself out of bed and somehow manage to get my non-sick siblings to our table. Which, may I add, is the longest table out of all of them. Way to go dad! You're a bit of a man whore.<br>Okay, I didn't mean that. I'm just really tired.

I rest my hand on my palm and roll the peas on my plate around. Food doesn't seem too appealing after spending half the day watching people puke their guts up.  
>I glance up and see Hela waving her arms at me. I lift my head and she points towards the Athena cabin and I see Sophia- get this- without her nose.<br>She is literally chasing it around. HER NOSE.  
>I have to cover my mouth with both hands to stop from bursting out laughing.<br>Chirion seems to notice and Sophia's nose is quickly put back in its place. It brings a smile to my face that is taken away until Lancer throws up on me.  
>He promised he wasn't feeling sick!<p>

**A/N: Sorry this is a super short chapter and I promised to update last weekend. Things are just getting in the way and I'm back at school and stuff. So, reviews might give me the strength to write some more? Haha… ha? Sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26: Secret hiding place, anyone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"You said you weren't feeling sick." I tell Lancer as I walk into the infirmary. I showered and changed, of course, while he got sent down here. "I specifically asked you, and you said 'no'" My attempts to not yawn fail, which makes it all a whole lot less threating.  
>"Actually," <em>Oh here comes the smart ass reply <em>"I only shook my head." Glaring at him hurts my eyes, but I do it anyway.  
>Pointing my finger accusingly at him I say, "If I get sick, it's your fault cause you threw up on me."<br>"You'll know in the morning." Sunny interrupts, passing Lancer a glass of water, "We think it takes about twelve hours for the symptoms to start. So you should know around six or so tomorrow."  
>Turning back to him, "If I start throwing up at six in the morning you will pay. Not only because I'll be sick, but because- six am!" he nods his head.<p>

In all reality it isn't really Lancer's fault, but this is the last thing I need.  
>The fact he threw up on me, honestly, didn't piss me off that much. Sure it was gross, but again, it wasn't his fault.<br>What did annoy me though was three quarters of the Aphrodite cabin yelling and screaming about how gross it was. Especially since their table is on the other side of the mess hall.

After checking in with Ben, Lizzy and Roxy I make my way back to my cabin. I realize as I get outside that the campfire must be long over, most of the cabin lights are already off.  
>You know, except for the Hermes cabin.<p>

It's insane when I get inside. "What are you doing?" I shout at the top of my lungs.  
>Everyone freezes. "Cleaning." They all say in unison.<br>"This is not cleaning." Mops and puddles of water litter the ground, everyone is soaked to the bone. "Clean this mess now! We have thirty minutes until lights out, this better be clean and you all better be in bed. If not, you can spend the evening in the woods."  
>One of the new kids, I don't know his name, steps forward, "But the monsters."<br>"Too bad." I growl back. "Clean. NOW!" Everyone scurries around, begining to clean things. "Also," I raise my voice again, a thought occurring to me, "Anyone feeling sick. STOP NOW. If you feel even kind of woozy you will be spending the evening in the infirmary with Roxy, Ben, Lizzy and Lancer. If you are sick during the night, I will end you. I repeat," I raise my voice, so I'm louder, "If you are feeling sick. STOP NOW. And come with me." Four of my siblings, three brothers and one sister, follow me out the door and towards the infirmary.

"There's more." I announce, walking into the infirmary, with four siblings (two of which, clutching their stomachs) not far behind me.  
>"You're joking." A son of Apollo says, walking past with a bucket.<br>I shake my head and point each of them towards available beds. "If you want some help tomorrow, I'll see if I can muster up some people from the other cabins, you guys must be exhausted."  
>"Thanks Terra! Much appreciated!" Sunny calls out, "Right guys?"<br>Her brothers respond with grunts and nods of their heads.

Walking outside, I pause and sit by the nearby tree, taking five seconds to breathe. _How did Ryan do it? Or Travis and Connor? Or Luke? _Actually, Luke puzzles me more, he had more to look after. Back when campers had to sleep on the floor in the Hermes cabin, when barely anyone was ever claimed. Before I was here, before I even knew this place existed for that matter. If they can do it, so can I.

Raking my hands through my hair a notice the lights of each cabin begin to shut off and realize I should be getting back. My eyes half closed, I open the door of the Hermes cabin to find everyone in bed and the cabin clean- cleaner than it's ever been. Clearly the yelling thing works.  
>"Good." I say as I switch the light off and find my way to my bed, falling onto it and closing my eyes.<p>

I'm awoken by a very light tap on the window by my bed. Not loud enough to wake anyone but myself. I ignore it at first, then it gets louder, I force myself to get up and make my way towards the window. Opening it gently with one hand, I rub my eyes with the other. By the looks of where the moon is, it's around two am.  
>I'm going to kill whoever woke me up, very slowly.<br>Leaning my head out the window I whisper, "What the Hades do you want you insane idiot."  
>"Well that's not very nice." Hela says, bopping up as if from nowhere.<br>I groan inwardly, "It's like two o'clock."  
>She rolls her eyes, "I know. But I can't very well show you the secret hiding place while everyone's awake, now can I?" My eyes widen at the words <em>secret hiding place<em>, "Now get your stinking ass out here so we can go get Nico."  
>Climbing out the window feet first I realize that in all reality I'm setting the worst example for the others. But I doubt Ryan never snuck out in the middle of the night.<br>"Are you in your pyjamas?" I ask, squinting in the dark, still waiting for my eyes to adjust.  
>"Aren't you?" Hela answers and I shrug.<p>

We don't tap on the window to get Nico, the fact they're not visible from the outside makes it impossible, but his lack of siblings also makes just walking in a simple solution.  
>Hela quietly shuts the door behind me and I yell, "Get up you lazy little piece of-"<br>Covering my mouth with her hand Hela asks in an urgent whisper, "Are you crazy, someone will hear you."  
>I pry her hand off my mouth and answer, "The place is sound proof and I'm definitely crazy."<br>"Oh." She says a small voice, "Sound proof, huh?" she asks, a slight smile on her mouth and waggling her eyebrows.  
>I blush and shove her shoulder, "You sicko."<br>"I didn't say anything." She smirks and raises her hands in defence. Walking towards Nico, Hela asks, "How did he sleep through you yelling that loud."  
>Smiling back at her I say, "Oh he's awake. Just hoping we'll leave." I raise my voice, "But we won't." A pillow goes flying past my head, "You missed."<br>Nico grumbles and I pull a pillow from under his head.  
>"Up and at em." Hela says, pulling the blanket away from him.<br>He rolls off the bed, "You guys better be glad I'm clothed."  
>After Hela scoffs she says, "Okay, one, let's face the truth, I'm the only one who's glad you're clothed-" I feel the heat rush to my face and look away, "-which brings me to two, I wouldn't call boxes, <em>clothed<em>."  
>"You never let me have any fun." Nico whines.<br>"You have to be half naked to have fun?" I ask, sceptically.  
>Hela laughs, then continues, "We're getting off topic. Nico, put some pants- at least- on. We're going on an adventure, of sorts."<br>Nico pulls on some shorts and a tee shirt and we make our way outside.

For the middle of the night, it's quiet warm and humid. We don't hesitate following Hela into the woods, the moon and stars being the only light, I find myself bumping into trees and occasionally Nico. After about the tenth time I run into him, Nico takes my hand in his and I stop running into things.

"I think it's around here somewhere." Hela mumbles, I hear rustling and what sounds like the sliding of a door.  
>A bright light suddenly appears near her feet and shows the woods around us. Once my eyes adjust again, I notice that the light is actually a hole, sort of.<br>"This way, folks." She says, waving us over and stepping down.

I follow quickly, there are about thirty steps and when I reach the bottom there's a long illuminated corridor, with about ten different doors. "What is this place?" I ask as Nico joins me and I hear the door click shut.  
>"I'm not sure what you would call it." Hela says, walking down the hallway, "Up the end here used to a tunnel that led to the Hecate cabin, it was closed off a couple of years ago when the Hephaestus cabin helped us build basically the same thing, directly under our cabin. No one's been here in a while, it's basically abandoned."<br>"So, what do we do now?" Nico asks, leaning against the wall.

Hela opens a door to her left, "Every one of these doors leads to another corridor, with the same number of doors." She pauses and points towards the furthest door, "Except that one. That one , apparently, the restroom. But the rest have all kinds of random crap in them. I guess we go exploring."  
>Nico stands tall and crosses his arms, a smug look on his face, "I have an idea. First person to find something related with their godly parent and get back here wins."<br>"But she knows where everything is." I argue, pointing towards Hela.  
>"Actually, I don't. They closed this place before I got here. I only found out about it at dinner yesterday." She explains. "I'm up for the game though. Prepare to get your butts kicked."<br>I smirk at both of them, "Guys, I'm gonna win this."  
>"Oh really?" Hela asks.<br>"Yep. Okay, Ready?" They both nod their heads. "Set." I smile, and before saying _Go_ take off down the hall and through a random door.  
>"That's cheating!" Nico shouts after me.<br>I laugh and before running into though another door yell back, "Too bad!"

But as I run into the room, I run into something- no, _someone._

**A/N: So, I could've swoon I updated last weekend. But I didn't, apparently. Sorry about that. Really. Anyway, have any of you guys read Between the Lines by Jodi Picoult and Samantha Van Leer? I read it a couple of days ago (and actually went to an author talk about it) and it's brilliant!  
>Review? <strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"What the Hades?" I shout as I fall on my tailbone.  
>"Watch where you're going, will you?" Someone snaps.<em><span><strong><br>**_I groan and stand up, rubbing my lower back. "Me? Who are you?" I look up and notice the boy I ran into. He's the same height as me, tan skinned, short, blonde hair and grey eyes. Son of Athena, obviously. "Hela! Nico!" I step back and turn my bracelet into nun chucks. "Who, are you?" I ask, again.  
>He steps back, raising his arms defensively, not like Hela earlier, more confused and less funny. "Andrew. Son of Athena."<br>"How did you get down here. This place belongs to children of Hecate." I say as I lean back on my right foot.  
>He smirks and crosses his arms, "And you're a child of Hecate?"<p>

"Who's he?" I hear from behind me, I turn to see Hela and Nico standing in the doorway.  
>"You tell me. I come searching for a pair of sneakers and I find a son of Athena." I step backwards, towards the two, but keep my eyes on Andrew.<br>Hela steps in front of me and points accusingly at Andrew, "How did you get in here? It's locked with magic."

He scoffs before answering, "Magic? Please. It's a button. Not magic."  
>"I've never seen you around camp." I say, raising my eyebrows.<br>"What are you doing here?" Hela snarls, stepping forward.  
>Andrew shrugs, but only answers me, not Hela, "I spend most of my time working. At the moment I'm trying to find a cure for that stupid virus that's got out. So if you don't mind." He makes a 'shoo' motion with his hands and turns back to what appears to be a table of beakers and books.<br>"Excuse you." Hela and I say together, stepping forward I ask, "What do you mean, _got out_?"  
>He doesn't bother turning around, "Some stupid Hermes kid took something I was working on and drank it. The idiot. Now he won't stop puking, and it's spreading. <em>I'm<em> trying to find the cure."  
>I lunge at him, but Nico grabs my waist stoping me, it doesn't stop me talking though, "That stupid Hermes kid is my brother! You got him sick! You got my whole cabin sick! I'm gonna kill you!"<p>

"Woah." He spins around, "He's the one who drank the stuff."  
>I growl, "Why did you leave it lying around. Are you stupid? There are labels or something aren't there. Like so people don't die! Oh gods- it better not be deadly."<br>Hela turns and looks at me, "Terra. I'm sure it's not deadly, okay? Calm down." She turns back to Andrew and steps forward, being no taller than his shoulders she has to lift her head to look him in the eyes. They're less than an inch apart and he clearly looks awkward, "You fix this. You fix it now." Her voice is quiet and menacing, Andrew nods his head and turns around, almost knocking multiple beakers over.  
>"I'm almost done anyway." He murmurs.<br>"Almost isn't good enough." Hela snaps.

I yawn as I rest my head against Nico's shoulder, "We should be getting back."  
>"Five more minutes." He murmurs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and resting his head on top of mine.<br>"You know what we should do." Hela says from the ground.  
>We found an old beat up couch, with what appears to be burn marks, Hela decided to lie on the ground- don't ask me why, it's cement, obviously designed to match the walls and ceiling.<br>"What should we do?" I ask, stretching out my legs so my feet hand over the arm rest.  
>"We should go to Greece. And Rome. And England. And Australia. And Japan." She's propped up on her elbows now, a serious look on her face.<br>The thought brings a smile to my face, "That would be so cool."

"That's a great plan guys. But you know what you need to travel?" Nico says, shuffling in his seat.  
>I nudge him with my elbow, "Don't be a party pooper, we can dream, right?"<br>"Money." He says, completely ignoring me, "I can't exactly shadow travel all three of us across the pacific ocean or anything."  
>Hela jumps up, "Oh but you're wrong Mr Di Angelo! We do have money. Well, at least I do. And plenty to go around for that matter."<br>"Hela-" I begin but am automatically cut off, hands on her hips Hela answers me before the words leave my mouth, "You can take the money from me. It might as well be spent on something worthwhile, and how am I meant to travel the world without my best friends? It won't nearly be as much fun."  
>"I've never really seen myself as the travelling type." Nico says before I have a chance to argue that I can't take Hela's money.<p>

Then just before I try to explain again, why I can't take the money, Andrew walks in, "I'm done. Tell your brother not to drink random crap. And don't give anyone more than a mouthful, it might not end well. Okay?" I stand as he passes a bottle of purple-blue stuff to me and glances at the door. "It's getting close to dawn, you might want to go, so you don't get in trouble or anything."  
>Nodding my head I ask, "What was that stuff for, anyway?"<br>Andrew hesitates, "Some Apollo kid wanted it, I don't know why. Something about monsters and seeing if they could get sick. He was paying me mortal money- lots of it- so I didn't ask questions. He wanted it to be deadly, for monsters of course, but he left camp before I perfected it."  
>"And you believed that it was for monsters?" Hela asks, shocked.<br>He shrugs and steps away from her, "I had no reason not to. What else was he going to do with it?"  
>"Oh I don't know, kill them?" Hela almost shouts, pointing to Nico and I.<br>"Woah. Calm down." Andrew murmurs.  
>Hela rolls her eyes, "You are <em>so<em> irritating."  
>"I don't think that's a fair judgement considering you only met me two hours ago." He smirks and crosses his arms.<br>Throwing her arms up in the air Hela persists, "I don't need to know you for two decades, to know that you're infuriating!"  
>I glance at Nico, who has an amused look on his face. Andrew laughs, "How am <em>I<em> infuriating? I'm not the one who's yelling here."  
>Hela takes a deep breath, then continues angrily, "You carry yourself like you're all that! And you're not!" she huffs then begins mimicking his voice, "Oh look at me. I'm a son of Athena, I'm so smart!"<br>"He never said that…" I step forward, furrowing my eyebrows.  
>"Whatever!" she exhales loudly and storms out of the room mumbling, "Stupid boy. Freaking Hades can't even be-"<br>I glance at Andrew, he still has a smug look on his face. "That was strange…" I continue, "Whatever, I'm gonna get back to my cabin." I stifle a yawn and nod at the bottle in my hands, "Thanks for this."  
>"No problem." Andrew, steps back towards the door and looks down the hall, "What's your friends name again?"<br>"Hela." Rolling my eyes, "Learn to listen. Gods." I kiss Nico lightly on the lips before making my way back to the Hermes cabin.

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I missed last weekend. But I have you know, a _very_ valid reason that you probably don't wanna hear cause it's long and boring. I'll try and get up the next chapter in the next 48 hours. Review?  
>p.s. I'm sorry if there's more mistakes than usual in this chapter, I'm on some pretty strong pain killers (I cracked a couple ribs) and they have some weird side effects.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**-5 Months Later-**

_**Terra**_

"I can't believe he did that!" Hela grumbles as we sit on the Hermes cabin roof. I roll my eyes, this is about the hundredth time she's said it the past hour. "I mean, why would he fuck a daughter of Demeter? Who gives a crap about plants-"

I cut her off, processing the information, "They actually did it?" I almost whisper, grabbing her wrist with my almost frozen hands.

She nods her head angrily, "It's totally stupid. I mean she's super annoying and stuff, and they have nothing in common and-" I raise my eyebrows, smirking at her, still holding her wrist. "What?" she asks, glaring at me.

"You so wish it was you." Laughing I let go of her wrist and lay back onto the cool roof. We're sitting up here in attempts to warm up. It's not really working though.

Her jaw almost drops to the ground, "I do not!"

"You so do. You like Andrew. Admit it." I smile and roll away as she tries to hit me.

"I do not like him!" she's blushing furiously though, giving it all away, "He's our friend! I'm just-" she stumbles on her words, "looking out for him." I nod my head with fake sincerity from a few feet away. "Shut up." She mumbles.

"Just say something to him!" I argue, "It's not that hard."

Hela rolls her eyes, "That's easy for you to say."

"The guy made me puke, literally. How does that make it easy for me to say?" I say, trying not to laugh.

She sighs, "He didn't technically make you puke. He made your brother puke, and that got you sick. And it was only once! He actually made you stop puking, with the antidote and all."

Smirking I answer in a sing-song voice, "There you go. Defending him. Hela likes Andrew. Hela likes Andrew."

"He's just my friend!" Hela almost shouts, blushing even more.

"If you don't ask him to hang out, just the two of you, I'll do it for you." I smile and stand up, gingerly making my way towards the edge of the roof.

"Don't you dare!" she stumbles over her feet and slips on the icy roof trying to stand up. I scale down one of the polls that hold up the awning out the front of my cabin as she appears at the top, "Don't you dare, Terra Hyde!"

Grinning up at her, I land on my feet with my hands on my hips, "I wonder if he's in his cabin."

"Don't!" she yells, sitting down, twisting herself around and hanging onto the edge of the roof, dropping the couple of feet from there. By the time her feet hit the ground, I'm at the door of Athena cabin.

Smiling, I politely knock on the door. Andrew opens the door just as Hela comes bounding up the steps and wraps her hand over my mouth and stamping her foot on mine. So what I begin saying comes out as a muffled yelp.

"Ahhh… What's up guys?" Andrew asks nervously, looking at the two of us as if we're aliens.

Hela gulps, loudly, and then laughs awkwardly, "Nothing, just popping by to say hi." She waves her free hand, "So… Hi!"

I roll my eyes and try to bite Hela's hand. Unfortunately, she is completely unfazed by it.

"Right." Andrew seems unconvinced and glances at me, clearly wondering why Hela's hand is over my mouth. Believe it or not, this isn't exactly normal.

"Actually," Hela leans a little away from me, "Terra heard this rumour and we were kinda wondering if it was true." She clears her throat, "I mean, _I_ don't really care. But Terra was kinda insulted that you didn't tell us, with us being your closest friends and all." There's a pause, then she adds quickly, "And Nico, of course." I groan and roll my eyes.

"What rumour? Who told you what?" Andrew says quickly, straightening up, arms crossed.

Someone calls for me from the Hermes cabin, and I pry Hela's hand off my mouth, "That you fucked some girl from the Demeter cabin. And I couldn't care less." Hela elbows me in the ribs, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go handle another bull crap argument." I walk away, knowing that Hela will wanna kill me for what I've said.

_**Nico**_

"What a shocker." I say sarcastically, falling into one of the bean bags that riddle my cabin.

Andrew sits down on a black one next to mine, "She just- so… Hela."

"That's a great comparison dude, '_Hela's so… Hela'_" I tilt my head back, rubbing my eyes. I've been dealing with this crap for months now. "Just ask her out already."

"It's not that simple!" he argues, "She hates me!"

I turn my head to look at him, to see if he's joking, he doesn't appear to be, "You're joking, right?"

"She hates my guts!" he continues, "She's always mad at me!"

"You, my dear friend, are an idiot." I lift my head and pull on a loose thread of my jeans.

Andrew grabs a bean bag and hits me with it, "I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, but you are." I say after being hit, "If you think, Hela hates you. I recon it's quite the opposite." He stops and just looks at me, a glint of hope in his eyes, "Actually. I _know_ it is."

"What?" Andrew stands quickly, "How- How do you know?"

I look at him blankly, "Dude. You know that thing called _friendship_?" He rolls his eyes but I continue anyway, "Friends tell each other stuff. Like, for example, when one friend likes another friend."

He sort of shakes his head, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I sigh and stand up, "Andrew, friends are meant to keep each other's secrets."

"Unless it benefits said friend!" he shouts, grabbing my shirt.

I begin to say something when I notice out of one of the windows, Hela running towards the Athena cabin. "I think, someone's looking for you I murmur." Then shadow travel into the Athena cabin. "Good luck, dude." I tell Andrew, who looks slightly confused before I shadow travel out and back to my cabin.

_**Hela**_

Laughing awkwardly, I rub the back of my head and look down at my shoes. _That bitch_.

I look up and Andrew's blushing furiously, "I… ahhhh… never did anything with any daughter of Demeter." I feel my face heat up and have to look away, feeling really stupid for believing the rumour in the first place.

"Oh. Well, that's cool, I guess. I mean we- Terra and I- were just are wondering cause someone said something and we were, ahhh- like wondering why you wouldn't tell us you had a thing or whatever. Cause we're friends and all, and friends tell each other stuff." I glance at him and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You're really red. Maybe it's the cold, come inside and sit down." Andrew lightly takes my arm and I follow him inside, sitting down on the nearest bed, they're all pushed up against the walls.

He sits next to me, the sides of our bodies touch and my heart beat speeds up, "So…" I murmur, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"For the record I wouldn't sleep with any random girl." Andrew says quickly, looking away, "I mean, I care about what you think about me and I wouldn't want you thinking I'm a douche or anything. I know I annoy you sometimes- I don't mean to, I swear."

My heart does that thing where it skips a beat and my face heats up again, "You care about what I think of you?" I ask in a small voice.

Andrew laughs, and takes my hand in his. I inhale sharply, if he notices he doesn't say anything, "Of course I do."

I lift my head, so I'm looking at him, "For the record… I don't think you're annoying." I smile meekly at him.

He smiles back and I can't help but glance down at his lips, "That's nice to know." He says quietly, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Yeah." I whisper as he brings his lips to mine. They're soft and- perfect. It's a kiss that you can't help but melt into. I've been kissed before and in comparison to this, that one was terrible.

_**Terra**_

"Hey whack-a-mole." I say as I hear Nico walks into the cabin.

He stops, "Whack-a-mole?" I lift my head up, so it's not hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I'm trying out a new nickname. Don't like it?" I ask smiling and letting my head hang back down again.

"Not really." He walks over and lays down next to me, carefully avoiding the pile of photos that are stacked on the bed.

I laugh, "Too bad." I switch photos, Percy and Annabeth sent a couple after their trip to Greece and they're beautiful. This one's of Percy overlooking the ocean from what I assume was their hotel room.

"Whatcha looking at?" Nico asks, taking a few photos from my hands, "Percy doesn't look like a total idiot in this photo… Quick! Call the press!" He jumps up, as I start laughing, "THEY'VE PROBABLY FOUND LIFE ON MARS!" he falls down next to me again and we laugh together at his joke.

Sitting up, I place the photos away into an old shoebox, "I can't wait to see Greece. It's going to be so cool. Isn't it?"

"Terra." Nico sighs propping himself on his elbows. "We've been over this."

I glance back at him, "It's six months before we leave. You said you'd keep an open mind until then."

"I know it's just-" he begins as he sits up.

"No." I cut him off, standing up, "I'm not going without you. Okay? You and me, travelling the world, you promised."

He glances down at his feet and rubs his forehead, "Yeah. But that was before…" he trails off, and I can't hear him.

"Before what?" I ask cautiously, "Nico… what aren't you telling me?"

He doesn't look at me when he says it, "My dad… he demands that I work down in the Underworld."

**A/N: One relationship starts and another… well… you'll see. Review! **


	29. Chapter 29: Bye Bye Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I furrow my eyebrows, "That is a horrible joke, you know?"

"I'm not joking, Terra." He says with a sad look on his face.

"How long does he want you to- to be down there?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Nico stands, raking a hand through his hair and I know it's going to be a long time. I begin bitting my thumb nail as he paces the room. "He's annoyed that I stopped running to him, that I stopped wanting to be there. It's a pride thing. Once you and I started to become friends, I stopped begging to stay down there with him and Persephone, stopped wanting to learn from him. So this is how he's bitting back."

"How long?" I repeat as I stand. Nico doesn't answer so I walk towards him, grab his hands and try to look him in the eye, "How long?"

"Five years. At least." He drops his head and I inhale sharply. Five years is a long time. A lot changes in five years. Unsure of what to say I wrap my arms around his neck and his feel his hands join behind my back.

_**-Six Months Later-**_

"It's all set. This time next week we're going to be on a plane, on our way to Greece!" Hela shouts, running up and wrapping her arms around me, laughing with joy.

"Wooooo!" I shout, hugging her back and smiling from ear to ear.

As she pulls back she says, "I just got off the phone with the travel company. First Greece, then Italy, Paris and Romania. Then to England, followed by Australia," she's ticking them off her fingers, "New Zealand, Japan and then back home!"

I laugh as we make our way down to the lake, dodging other campers who run past throwing dodge balls at each other.

We sit by the lake, a comfortable silence falling between us. That is until Roxy comes thundering towards us at a very impressive speed for a nine year old.

"Ben says you're leaving!" She yells, tears streaming down her face, "He s-said you're leaving c-camp!"

Roxy drops to her knees next me, burying her head in my neck, "I have to Roxy, I'm too old to stay at camp." I say patting her back.

"B-But," she says, "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Roxy, neither of us really has much a choice." She quietens down, "But I'll write, and iris message you. It won't be much different."

Roxy lifts her head, eyes red, hair sticking to her cheeks and neck, "You won't be here, it'll be super different. You've always been here. Always!"

I laugh slightly, "I haven't always been here. Remember when I spent Christmas with Percy and Annabeth?" She nods her head and I continue, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

She giggles a little, "I forgot you were gone."

"See," I laugh, "But don't forget about me again. Maybe you can spend Christmas with me, you never know."

"One more thing though," Roxy pushes the hair out of her eyes and looks me dead in the eye, "can I have your bunk?"

I roll my eyes and laugh, "I'll think about it, now, go and play volleyball or something."

"Okay!" She jumps up and runs of, as if she hadn't been balling her eyes out five minutes ago.

Hela speaks up, I had forgotten she was there, "I'm gonna miss that kid."

"Yeah…"My eyesight goes blurry and I press the palms of my hands to my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hela shuffles closer and rubs my back.

I laugh a little, "Nothing." I pause and wipe the tears away, "I'm just going to miss this place, you know?" Sniffling I continue, "Lots of memories."

_**-One month later-**_

Never, did I ever, think this day would come. I sit up in bed, watching the faint glow of a rising sun fill the rarely quiet cabin. It's my last day at Camp Half-Blood. I peak over the edge of my bed, my suitcase (a Christmas gift from Percy and Annabeth) my few possessions; clothes, two pairs of sneakers, photos and a couple of random little things, are tangled in-between each other.

I hear the squeak of the bunk across from mine, looking up I make eye-contact with a half asleep Lizzy, "Go back to sleep." I whisper with a slight smile. She nods slightly and lays back down.

Looking around the cabin I try to take in as much as I can, the seven bunk beds on either side of the cabin, the two doors at the end, one leading to the boys bathroom, the other to the girls. The small door on the ceiling that leads up to the attic where all the pranks are planned, and last the faces of my siblings, all sharing the same pointed noses and slight smirk. Each of us are pretty tall for our age, with thin, strong legs.

Eventually, I pull the thin blanket off myself and stand quietly. I yawn and stretch my arms up over my head. No one sleeps on the bunk above me so it's empty, but a single piece of paper in the middle, reaching over I look at it closer.

_Terra,  
>I have stuff to sort out. But I'll see you before you leave. I promise.<br>Nico._

I bite my thumb nail, then scrunch up the letter. Anxiety hits me like a wall. I won't see Nico for a long time after today. He's not just my boyfriend, he's my best friend. My first friend. The person I went to whenever I was upset, the person I told all my secrets to, the person that was always there when I needed him, the person who never judged me.

After a few minutes I decide to go for a run. The constant rhythm of my feet hitting the grass and the warm summer air are calming and good therapy.

On my way back up the lake I spot a young girl with short, straight, brown hair and stop, "Hey."

"Hi." She says happily, attempting to skip a stone across the lake.

"What's your name?" I ask, wondering who let this girl- who must be somewhere around Roxy's age- wonder around camp at six am.

She looks up at me with big blue eyes, a smile wide on her face, "My name's Lily. What's yours?"

I sit down, and she follows suit, "I'm Terra. Daughter of Hermes."

"Oh yeah," she murmurs, "My mum's the plant lady."

Laughing I ask, "Do you mean Demeter?"

"That's her! I only found out about her at the start of summer. Dad said I had a special mum, and I had to come here to learn about her and stuff." She explains, "It's kinda strange, though."

"You'll get used to it." I wave my hand, "You've had fun though, right?"

Lily nods her head, "Yeah. Turns out I have sisters and brothers and stuff. And the strawberry fields are awesome. I hope I get to come back next summer." The pair of us sit like that until the tell tail noises of other waking up begins. "I'll see you next summer, Terra." She says, standing up and walking back towards the cabins.

"See you." I say, and it's not until she's out of site that I realize I won't be here next summer.

Saying goodbye to people isn't fun. I mean, what do you say to your half-brother you've only known for three months and probably won't ever see again? And then there was the saying goodbye to Chirion thing. The first fatherly figure I've ever had in my life. I've become reliant on these people. They're my family. After three years of neglect, they treated me like I belonged here.

But those goodbyes where fun in comparison to this.

I wrap my arms around his neck and try not to cry.

"Terra," he says quietly in my ear and pulls away, "We need to talk." _No_.

"Nico-"

He sighs, "I'm sorry, okay. But… I want you to have fun, okay?"

"What are you going on about?" I ask, stepping forward, eyebrows furrowed.

Nico rubs his eyes, "I'm saying," he sighs again, "I think we should break up."

My world doesn't stop spinning. Time doesn't freeze. I continue breathing. But I'm sure as Hades angry. "You want to break up." I say slowly.

"I don't want to, I just think it's-" he begins to explain.

"NO!" I shout. Hela and Andrew are standing at the bottom of the hill, by the car and look up at the two of us, "If you wanted it to work out, you-you wouldn't" I take a deep breath, "you wouldn't be saying that!"

He takes my wrists in his hands, "Terra. I want you to have fun okay. I want you to be happy while you're travelling the world, not missing me. I'm doing this because I love you, okay?" I feel the tears spill out of my eyes and down my eyes. Nico leans down and kisses me. "I hope we meet again." he whispers before walking into a shadow and disappearing.

_**Nico**_

"It's done." I sigh and sit down on the couch.

"There's no logic behind what you just did Di Angelo. You lied to her. You lied through your teeth. And for no valid reason!" Annabeth screeches.

Percy comes out from their bedroom, "You're an idiot."

"Do you honestly think I wanted to do that?" I stand and yell, "She's better off without me! Okay? This was the best way! I'm not the bad guy! My father is! And she's happy! Okay?"

Annabeth hits me over the head, "You're an ass. Terra can decide what makes her happy and what doesn't!"

"She's better off with someone else! I'm not good enough for her!" I pause and sit back down, burring my head in my hands. "If she asks, you can't tell her I'm not in the Underworld."

"I'm not lying to her Nico." Percy says, simply.

"You know most guys through themselves a pity party and get their girlfriends to cheer them up." Annabeth says, a stone hard look on her face, "They don't break their hearts." She shakes her head at me, "I can't even look at you. If you think you've done the right thing, in any sense, you're dead wrong." She storms into her bedroom and slams the door behind her.

I look up at Percy, "Can I stay with you guys for a while."

He shakes his head disbelievingly, "Sure. Whatever. I guess you're technically family. Just avoid Annabeth."

"I didn't want to," I say, "you know that, right?"

"I know. I just don't understand why you did it in the first place." Percy says quietly, turning around and going back into the study.

**A/N: So, it's been a quite some time. I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry to say I'm going to start updating every second week, cause obviously I can't keep up with the original once a week thing. It's just school's getting super busy, I'm in the process of getting a job and I have other commitments. I'm really sorry. But the chapters should be longer. Hopefully.  
>And I'm sorry for any grammar issues, still on strong pain killers because cracked ribs (and now my spleen is fucking up)<br>Anyway, review?  
>(P.S. Nico's got some stuff to sort out… obviously.)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: That's bullshit You know it

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

I stand looking at the shadow he's just travelled through. I blink, but don't move from where I am.

My best friend just left me.

"Terra," I hear a male voice behind me and turn quickly expecting it be Nico. It isn't. It's Andrew, Hela by his side. Glancing down I notice they're holding hands.

And that's when I start crying.

_**Hela**_

"It's strange, seeing her like this. The normal Terra hasn't been around in weeks. I mean she laughs and stuff, she has fun. But there's always that glint in her eye. You know?" I whisper quietly.

The Iris message shimmers slightly as Annabeth rubs her temples, "Has she spoken to Travis or Connor or someone other than you and Andrew."

I shake my head, "Why won't she talk to you?"

"I have no idea." Annabeth sighs, "It's been what, three months? Maybe four, and she still hasn't-" she rubs her eyes and I glance behind me, the bathroom door is locked but the walls are awfully thin, she could still hear us over the running shower.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be back in two weeks for Christmas and what not. I'll make sure we come around first thing." I rub the back of my neck, the cold tile beneath my feet makes me shuffle back and forth.

Annabeth sighs, "Thankyou. For taking care of her."

"No problem." I shrug, "What are friends for?"

"I've got to go." She looks bends her neck as though looking at something past me, "Can you message me back in a couple of days?"

I nod my head, "Of course."

She smiles before swiping her hand through the image.

"Where are we going? The hotel's back there numskull." Terra says, leaning in between the two front seats and jerking her thumb backwards.

Andrew glares at me for a split second, then turns back to the road, "I know." His voice is tense, clearly frustrated.

"What are you two planning?" Terra asks uneasily.

I clear my throat and turn up the heat, "You're the daughter of Hermes. You tell us."

She smirks and leans back, "Well, Andrew clearly doesn't think it's a good idea, you're hesitant, but not for yourselves. So this is clearly something you think is going to piss me off, and that could range from a dinner with both broccoli _and_ carrots, to a bat-shit crazy, ex-boyfriend."

I snort, "We're not going on a man-hunt to find Miles."

"Who said I was talking about Miles?" I freeze. Terra hasn't spoken of Nico since- well the day he left. That's four months.

Andrew coughs and parks the car, "We're here."

Terra glances outside, "Percy and Annabeth." She says in a small voice, then louder, "Great. Awesome. Spectacular." Stepping out of the car I rub my hands together, warming them up and glance at Andrew who shrugs and follows Terra inside.

_**Terra**_

"Are you going to knock on the door, or just stand there like idiots?" I ask, glancing at Andrew and Hela.

Hela steps forward, raps her hand on the door and steps back again. The door flies open within two seconds, Annabeth standing with a large smile on her face, "Hey guys!" I smile tightly and mumble a hello as she ushers us in. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." Annabeth says, turning to Andrew.

He holds out his hand, "Andrew Phillips, son of Athena."

Annabeth laughs, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"It's like a family reunion." I hear Hela say awkwardly as I wonder around the apartment, avoiding social contact.

I end up standing in the kitchen, studying the benches, running my fingers over the smooth surface and watching snow fall outside.

"Hey champ." I spin around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hi Percy." I turn around, and I can't help but smiling as he pulls me into a hug, I realize just how much I've missed talking to Percy and Annabeth in the past couple of months. "I missed you." I whisper, trying not to cry.

He pulls back, "An iris message or two would've been nice." I look down at my feet, ashamed.

Annabeth saves my butt and yells out, "Percy!"

"That's my call. She's gotten bossier since the engagement." Percy whispers before exiting saying to Annabeth, "What is it this time?"

I stand around the kitchen for another five minutes, sipping a glass of water before realizing I have to pee. Shit. That means I have to leave the kitchen, go through the dinning/lounge room to get to the bathroom.

Before wondering out I press my ear to the door, I can't hear anyone talking, which is frustrating. Hesitantly I open the door. Annabeth and Hela are sitting on the couch talking, their backs to me, Percy and Andrew nowhere to be seen, I take the chance and quickly make my way to the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door, out to the lounge room, to Percy and Annabeth standing in front of me, arms crossed. "Am I in trouble?" I ask, stepping out and closing the door behind me.

"No." Annabeth say simply, "But we would like some answers." I step around the two of them, and walk towards the couch.

"Greek Yoghurt is different in Greece than it is here." I say, sitting down on the couch and smiling playfully at them.

Annabeth doesn't look impressed, but Percy supresses a smile. "Why didn't you iris message or send a letter or something?" Annabeth asks, sitting beside me.

"Where are Hela and Andrew?" I ask, validly wondering where they are, and avoiding the question.

Percy uncrosses his arms and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "They went back to their hotel, after bringing your stuff up here of course."

"What?" I ask, annoyed, standing quickly.

"You're spending Christmas with us." Percy says shrugging and sitting down in the armchair by the Christmas tree.

I glare at the two of them, clenching my fists, "I'm not five years old, I can make my own decisions!"

Annabeth is taken aback by my yelling, "We're not saying you are. We would just like to actually talk to you." She stands, slightly shorter than me, but still intimidating, "I'm sorry, but when someone who is the closest thing to a younger sister I have, is broken up with and doesn't talk to me for four months, I get worried!"

"I was busy." I defend. "There was no reason to get worried."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Annabeth says, her voice low. I'd never heard Annabeth swear like that before.

I turn away from them both, playing with the frayed edges of my jumper, "I was." I say in a small voice. "Sites to see. Parties to go to. Fun to be had."

"Terra." Percy says in a warning voice, "Talk to us."

I spin around and look at them,"Fine. Fine!" My voice grows loud so I'm yelling again, my stomach's twisted and I feel sick, "You want to know why I didn't talk? Because I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out! Every single freaking day and I knew you would see that! I knew you would! Because of a stupid boy! I was weak! And you would both see that!" I slide off the couch and onto the floor crying, hugging my knees to my chest.

Annabeth sits down beside me, I sob into her shoulder and she rubs circles on my back, "It's okay." Annabeth murmurs into my ear over and over again. But I cry even more every time.

"Here." Percy passes a mug of hot chocolate to me and I smile gratefully at him. "So, wanna tell us what happened?" Annabeth shoots him a look and he shrugs.

I sip the hot chocolate and almost burn my tongue, placing the mug on the coffee table I say, "He decided that I was better off without him." I wipe my eyes with the palm of my hand, "And that was 134 days ago. Haven't heard from him since." I rest my head on Annabeth's lap and my feet on Percy's, "Have you guys?" There's silence between the three of us, "I'll take that as a yes."

"He came over, right after he left you." Annabeth says, pushing the hair from my face, "told us what he'd done, and why."

"Because his father's an ass hat or because he hates me? Which version did you get? Cause I got both." I snort.

Annabeth sighs, "He doesn't hate you. He's just an idiot who doesn't know what his emotions are doing."

"And his father's an ass hat." I conclude.

Thunder booms overhead, "Hades didn't do anything wrong." Percy says.

"How can you say that? He's forcing his son to work in the Underworld with him!" I argue, lifting my head. Percy glances at Annabeth for a split second, "What aren't you telling me?"

Neither of them answer and I realize they won't, so I lay my head back down, clutch a pillow to my chest and watch the sun set through the window. I'll find out some other way, I'm just too tired right now. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later." I murmur as my eyes flutter close and for the first time in four months I don't feel like breaking down.

Sleep seems impossible when a loud thud comes from outside, "What was that?" Percy asks hesitantly, before there's a quick knock on the door.

A groan of pain comes from outside and we all stand quickly.

Oh the life of a demigod.

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell by my lack of updates. I got super stuck with this chapter. I had a lot of trouble deciding how Terra would handle the situation (I have three other versions of this chapter, no joke). But I felt she would have a stiff upper lip- that is until Percy and Annabeth spoke to her. Then she crumbled. Anyway, I'll update soon as an apology.  
>I AM SO SORRY. Review? <strong>


	31. Chapter 31: What have you done?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"Holy shit." I murmur as Annabeth and Percy drag him inside. "What happened?" I ask almost frantic.

As Annabeth closes the door I snap back to attention and help Percy lift him onto the couch. "I'll get the nectar. Percy… make sure he's breathing." Annabeth yells out running into the kitchen. The clattering of pots and pans soon follows.

"Just barely." Percy says quietly to Annabeth as she comes back in. She begins spooning nectar into his mouth and Percy puts pressure on the wound across his stomach. His eyes are closed, blood smeared across his face and hands, large gashes along his legs and arms.

"Terra." Annabeth voice is startling, "Give him a couple more tablespoons. I need to iris message Katie."

I nod and lean down next to him, brushing hair back from his face and tipping another tablespoon of the gold nectar into his mouth, "What did you do Travis?" I whisper.

"Terra" I lift my head quickly. Rubbing my eyes, "Go get some sleep. You're exhausted." Percy helps me stand and I glance at the clock behind him, it's only seven thirty.

"I should stay, in case he-" I begin before Percy cuts me off and marches me towards the guest room.

"If he wakes up." I yawn as Percy talks, "I'll wake you up." I murmur an _okay_ as I lay down on the bed. Faintly, I hear the door shut before my eyelids drop and I drift off to sleep.

_**Annabeth**_

"Katie's on her way." I say as Percy shuts the door of the guest room, my hands slightly shaking.

"What was he doing?" Percy asks, walking towards me.

Sighing, I sit down in the arm chair, "It looks like it could have been a hellhound. Maybe a harpy. I don't know." I pinch the bridge of my nose, tears welling up in my eyes. _Annabeth Chase _I chastise myself, _you will not cry. Not now._

Before I know it Percy's kneeling in front of me, his hands holding the sides of my face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I attempt to say, but my voice cracks which makes it nowhere near as convincing as I had hoped it would be.

"Annabeth, you are the strongest person I know. You don't cry like this." His voice makes me cry more, it's stronger when he asks again, "What's wrong?"

"Katie she said- the reason she's taking longer to get here-" I take a shuddering breath and open my eyes, not daring to look away from Percy's, "Miranda, Lou-Ellen and Connor were attacked by harpies. They couldn't- they're dead. All three of them." His face grows dark, being a demigod comes with the risks and we're prepared for them for years at camp. But none of us are ever ready for things like this. No one's ever ready for their friends to die.

He opens his mouth, closes it again and then asks, "Are they sure they're-" he pauses, "How?"

"They were at a party or something, last night, they were walking home and-" my voice breaks again and hug Percy, tears streaming down my face, "What are we meant to tell Travis. His brother's dead. And Terra- dear gods we can't ruin Christmas for them, not like this. It's not fair. All three of them fought like HHHades in that damn war. They're not allowed to die like this."

_**Terra**_

Feeling someone shaking my shoulder, I open my eyes, a quick glance at the clock tells me it's just after midnight. As soon as I make eye contact with Annabeth I know something's wrong, her eyes are bloodshot and she looks as though she's about to carry out a death sentence. "What's wrong?" I ask immediately, not sure if I really want to know the answer.

"Nothing." She say a little too quickly, "Travis is awake, Katie's here."

"Then why have you been crying?" Annabeth wipes her nose with the back of hand and says something about wedding stuff. "If you say so." I murmur, pulling myself out of bed and towards the living room.

Once I reach the doorway I know something isn't right, something is very, _very_ wrong. Katie and Travis are both sitting on the couch, his face in his hands, while she hugs him, crying herself and then whispers something in his ear. Percy's rubbing his forehead and obviously fighting off tears himself, while Annabeth disappeared into the kitchen. I can barely ask what happened before Travis hugs me tightly, but it's not like usual, he's not laughing and it's not meant to knock me over. He cries hard into my shoulder and my body goes cold. Katie's looking up with sad eyes, crying, and I just want someone to tell me what's going on. "What happened?" I whisper in Travis's ear.

"Connor, Lou-Ellen and Miranda were attacked by harpies." Percy answers for him from across the room, "They didn't make it."

This is when my world stops spinning. Everything seems to come to a halt, my stomach twists and turns, I want to be sick, I want to cry, I want to do everything but continue life. Connor- who stole my stuff when I first came to camp, who showed me how to be more discrete with my pranks, who always stood up for me- is dead. Gone. Images of Lou Ellen and Miranda flash through my mind, memories from camp, the most prominent being of the game of Truth or Truth we played not to long after I arrived. I remember it being freezing outside, and answering every truth not wanting to have to show everyone my scars, I remember Lou Ellen and Connor having a crush on each other. I remember Miranda not wanting to do any dares because Connor and Travis once made her propose to Clarrise.

Then reality decides to be a bitch and the world starts turning again. Even though these three amazing, brilliant young demigods are gone, the world keeps moving. Cars outside honk their horns on this cold Christmas Eve night and a feeling of injustice settles in my mind. But all I can do is stand there, and keep hugging my brother, thinking life will never be okay again.

**A/N: Sorry but not sorry. Review? (Please, even if it's telling me I'm a horrible human being for killing one of the Stoll brothers.)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

Of course the world kept turning. Christmas passed, as did the funerals, Hela and Andrew kept travelling while I decided to stay in New York. I'm not sure if I ever cried as much as I did when I spoke at Connor's funeral, looking out at the people watching and seeing them cry. After Connor's funeral, Katie and Travis decided to push forward their wedding. Which is why I'm here, stuck trying on a dress for an oddly large and quick garden wedding… in a week's time.

The pink fabric clings to my chest and grows loose at my hips, reaching to just above my knee making me feel uncomfortable and awkward. "Do I have to wear a dress?" I ask Katie, playing with the edge of the fabric.

"Yes. And you're getting your hair done." I groan in response to her answer. The dress has no straps making me self-conscious of the scars across my shoulders and the floral print along the bottom brings attention to my bony knees. I just want to get out and back into my jeans and t-shirt as soon as possible. "Don't be like that. You have to look nice for the wedding, and all the cute guys."

Smoothing down the dress I say, "I'm not interested in guys."

"Puh-lease." Katie rolls her eyes, "You're what? 19 now-"

Correcting her I say, "I will be in two weeks."

"Exactly! You can't be _not_ interested in guys. Come on! Time to get back out there my friend!" She throws an arm over my shoulder, "In the words of Joey from Friends, _Grab a spoon_!"

"Can I take this dress off yet?" I ask, changing the subject.

Katie nods her head, then announces, "Now! For shoes." And goes wondering towards the front of the store.

Coming out of the dressing room in my own clothes again I find Katie standing by the door, her arms full of different pairs of shoes. "I draw the line at heels." I say straight away.

"I know. These are flats." Katie says as though I'm an idiot, "It's a garden wedding, grass and high heels don't mix to well."

I drop onto one of the seats and take off my shoes, undoing the laces slowly. A thought, that's been bugging me for months now, passes through my mind. And instead of biting the tongue like I have in the past I ask, "Katie, what was Travis doing that night he got hurt? I mean, if you weren't with him- what was he doing?"

Katie clears her throat, "Do you think green flats would blend in with the grass?" I glare at her before she sighs and sits down next to me. "He was going to talk to Nico. Straighten him out, like big brothers do for their younger sister, you know? Anyway the idiot's living in an apartment and it's not like Percy and Annabeth or Travis and I, where the smell of our neighbours or the neighbourhood in general covers up out demigod scents. So when Travis showed up a monster attacked. Nico was able to fight them off pretty well, but Travis had been slack with his training. He said he got knocked out and the next thing he knew he was on Percy and Annabeth's couch. So Nico must have taken him there." She says it all so fast it takes me a moment to process it all.

"Wait. What do you mean he went to visit Nico?" I feel myself growing angry, but attempt to push down my feelings, and understand what's happened.

"I mean- he went to his apartment, you know the one-"

She explains where the apartment is and I just say "No. I don't."

"Well, he's living there like an idiot cause his scent isn't covered by anything…" Katie continues to ramble on and on. Until I stand abruptly, "Where are you going?" she asks as I begin to walk off.

I spin on my heel and look her dead in the eye, "He told me he was going to the Underworld, that his dad was making him work there for five years. Where do you _think_ I'm going?" Katie's eyes go wide, realizing she's told me what others have been avoiding for months now, "How many of you knew? Did you want me walking around like I'm an idiot? You better answer me, because I feel like I deserve as much."

"Percy and Annabeth told Travis and I." She drops her head, then lifts it again and almost says something. Cutting her off I say, "No. Just don't bother." And with that I turn around, walk out the door, and towards Nico's apartment.

Katie was right when she said Nico was living in an idiotic place. It's in the richer part of New York, everything's as clean as it could be in this city. Making it all an easy target for monsters to find.

I wonder into the foyer of the apartment building, my footsteps echo off the walls and the paintings on the are more expensive than everything I own combined.

"Can I help you miss?" the receptionist asks, standing from a seat behind the counter.

"Uhhh…" I try to think of a realistic story to tell her as she raises a thin eyebrow at me, "My friend, Nico di Angelo lives here," the lie just roll of my tongue, "and I've been travelling. Anyway, I was wondering if you could let me up so I could surprise him."

The women turns her head as if looking to see if anyone else is in the room, her long black ponytail falls onto her left shoulder as she looks back at me with hesitant eyes. "You have to understand that's a big-"

I put a desperate look on my face, "Please. I haven't seen him since last summer."

She sighs and nods her head, "Fifteenth floor."

"Which room was it?" I ask, before leaving.

The receptionist laughs at me like I'm a naïve little girl, "The whole floor is his."

Instead of knocking like a normal person, I find myself picking the two locks with the one of the bobby pins I was using to hold back my fringe. The door's open within a minute and a half and I find myself staring at the huge apartment, wondering where the hades he got the money for this.

The first thing I see is a small table that's about two meters away from the door, a large vase of orchids sits in the middle and behind it, a white wall with a three picture frames across the middle. Walking closer I notice the first to be one from when Nico and I were fifteen, sitting on the steps of the Hermes cabin. I remember Roxy taking the picture with a goofy grin on her face. The second is a very old and faded picture of a women, Nico's mother, how he got the picture I don't know, but he looks like her. The last one being a picture of Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and I the time I spent Christmas with them.

I smirk, then realize where I am and why and I end up with a scowl on my face. I hear footsteps from down the left hallway, and turn. Standing at the end of the hall, looking down at a piece of paper is an older Nico di Angelo. The same, tall, Nico with brown, shaggy hair and olive coloured skin.

"Fancy seeing you here." I say aloud. His looks up quickly, realizing who it is, he doesn't move an inch. Shock covers every feature of his face, "The Underworld is a lot different from how I was told it is. I mean, for one thing there's no dead people." I say bitterly, taking a few steps forward.

"Terra. I can explain." He says quickly, dropping the paper and walking towards me.

Without thinking I turn my bracelet into nun chucks and step backward. "Don't you dare come any closer. Don't even think about it."

He stops dead in his tracks, "At least let me explain."

"Why do you think I'm here, Death Boy?" I spit, purposely using the nickname I know he hates. "Why did you lie to me? If you wanted to break up with me, just say it wasn't working or some other shit! Don't make an idiot out of me."

"That's not why I broke up with you." He says quietly, "I didn't want to break up with you."

"Then why the Hades did you?!" I shout, exasperated.

"Because Terra!" he responds, "I'm an idiot! I don't even know what I was thinking! Maybe I thought I was dragging you down, maybe I thought you were too good for me, I don't know! But please believe me when I say that I didn't break up with you because of anything _you _did. I was scared, so I ran. You're amazing and brilliant and I'm just a son of Hades who was born way too long ago. I made a mistake in thinking you couldn't make that decision for yourself." He takes a breath, "And for that I'm so sorry."

Silence falls between us as I try to think of something to say, "That was a pretty big mistake you know. Lying to me like that. That was such a huge lie." He simply nods his head as I continue, "I hope you know it's going to take a really long time for me to trust you again." I find myself saying what comes to mind straight away "I hate you for leaving and lying like you did. But I missed you so much. So, don't be a stranger, okay?" I feel like an idiot. If anyone else had lied to me like this, I would never speak to them and here I am, almost begging Nico to come back into my life.

"Really?" he asks quietly, and all I can do is nod my head, turn on my heel, and walk away, praying to every God and Goddess I haven't made a huge mistake by asking what I have.

That was most definitely _not_ the plan.

**A/N: You guys are so supportive, seriously. After the last chapter I hit one hundred reviews, which is a HUGE deal for me considering I thought I'd only get like, two. This story will be coming to a close soon, BUT a few of you said you would read a story based around Roxy and I really want to write something from her point of view, so that will follow up after this. Anyway, NICO'S BACK, not that he was gone for that long. Review?**


	33. Chapter 33: Why aren't I angry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Terra**_

"You did what?" Hela screams through the Iris message. I wrap my arms around myself, when I arrived back at Percy and Annabeth's apartment neither of them were home. So I Iris-messaged Hela, which clearly was not the best idea.

"I said I didn't want him to be a stranger! I didn't say I wanted to date him. I'm not stupid." A truck rumbles past, shaking the building for a couple of seconds.

Hela rolls her eyes, "He lied to you. He said he had to go to the underworld! He was living in the same city as you! And you let him just waltz back into your life!" I flinch as she yells every word at the top her lungs, "Terra. You don't trust me and I'm one of your closest friends. But you trust Nico even though he lied through his teeth to you!"

"I trust you." I'm honestly hurt because Hela's making me sound stupid, like an idiot.

She scoffs, "You trust me to a point. Not like other people trust their friends-"

"Well I'm not other people!" I yell back, "You don't understand, okay? You weren't there, he's sorry. He really is."

"People lie! Not everyone's the nicest person on the planet!"

"Because I don't know how horrible people can be!" I shout sarcastically, "It's not like my mother is a thief and basically abandoned me! It's not like my foster parents beat me!" I'm screaming at this point, "And don't even get me started on my first boyfriend! So shut up! I'm going to be friends with Nico again because people make mistakes and- I don't even know." My voice grows to a whisper.

Hela snaps, "Fine. But don't come running to me when he screws you over again." and swipes her hand through the image.

There's a banging at the front door and then someone yells, "Is everything okay in there?" The voice doesn't sound familiar, opening the door I find a man who looks a couple years older than I am with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. "I live there," he sticks his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the door, "I thought I heard yelling- someone sounded distressed- is everything okay?"

"Oh. Everything's fine. Sorry, I was just having an argument with my friend on the phone." I scratch the back of my neck and clear my throat, "Sorry about that. The noise, I mean. Won't happen again."

He smirks, "It's fine."

I smile and find my face heating up, "Well ah, yeah, sorry."

Before I close the door, he speaks up again, "What's your name?"

"Terra. Terra Hyde." I answer, opening the door fully again, "And you?"

Smiling and holding out a hand he replies, "Theodore Williamson."

Finding myself smiling in return I say, "That's a long name."

"Not really." He laughs, then compares it to a name I wouldn't be able to say to save my life.

I smile wider and laugh slightly, "Well, it's long in comparison to mine. Maybe it needs to be shortened."

He raises his eyebrows slightly, then smirks again, "Shall we discuss this over coffee?"

Hesitating I think of the conversation I had with Nico just hours before, when I mentally kick myself. Nico and I are just friends. Nothing more. "Sure. When about?"

"Why not now?" his eyes shine and I can't help but stare into them.

"Why not." I shrug, grabbing a set of keys and my wallet from the table by the door. He does the same, and we shut our respective apartment doors at the same time.

"So, where are you from?" Theodore asks, as he holds the door open for me, the sound of passing cars grows louder as I walk outside.

"Just… around." I answer, smiling awkwardly, not quite sure as to what to say.

His shoulders shake with laughter as he lets the door close behind him, "That's very mysterious of you." I smile back at him but don't deny it, instead ask him in return where he's from, "Washington."

"That's pretty far away." I say avoiding a woman with a pram.

Rubbing the back of his neck he nods, "Yeah. I guess."

"How long have you been in New York?" I ask after a minute so of awkward silence between us.

He thinks about it for a second then says, "When I was eighteen, so just over two years now." He smiles back and asks the same question.

"I've been living in the city for about nine months now. Although I lived on Long Island Sound since I was twelve."

Nodding his head, we walk into a small coffee shop I've been to once or twice.

Having no idea what to order, Theo –the nickname seems to fit him- orders a Cappuccino for both of us. When I ask him what a Cappuccino is he just laughs and says, "A type of coffee"

Right. We sit a table by the front windows, smiling at each other, "So, tell me about yourself." He says, clasping his hands together on top of the table.

"There's not much to tell…"

"Well… what's your favourite colour?" he supplies.

"Green." I answer without hesitation, "Although I really love blue and brown together. Don't know why."

He nods his head, as though it's a perfectly reasonable answer, "I'm more of an orange fan myself. Bright orange. What about your family?"

This time I do hesitate, not like I can exactly say _Oh yeah, my dad's a Greek God_, "I have a lot of siblings." Is all I say.

"What about your mum and dad?" he asks bluntly.

"Ahhh…. Long story. I don't talk to either of them very often."

His face scrunches up, "Why not?"

I sit back, distancing myself from him, "They aren't the best parents-"

He cuts me off before I can continue, "Well no one's are." He's rude and irritating as he says it.

"My mother was put in jail when I was like, seven. My dad left the picture before I was born- I've seen him twice in the past seventeen years- I would appreciate it if you didn't judge before knowing the whole story." He opens his mouth to say something but I continue before he can, "Which I really wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it when I've known you for like, an hour."

He lifts his hands as a sign of defence, "Calm down." A waitress brings over our coffees, "I just think it's strange a person wouldn't want to see their parents." His voice is condescending and I feel the urge to punch him right between the eyes.

Rolling my eyes I stand up, "I never said I didn't want to see them, it's just a very complicated situation." I nod my head towards the coffee, "Thanks for the coffee but I have somewhere to be."

As I begin to walk away he asks, "Where?" As though I shouldn't dare walk away.

"Anywhere but having a coffee with a jerk." I snap, then walk quickly out of the café and back down the street, towards the apartment.

Opening the door I'm greeted with silence, the kind you need after a long day. I welcome it and wonder into the study which I've been staying in for the past few months. At the back of my mind I'm aware that I'll need to find my own place soon. Get a job, and really, grow up. Annabeth and Percy have been great, but I'm over-staying my welcome.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I grow restless and go out to pour myself a glass of water. As I stare at the pictures of the six months Annabeth and Percy spent in San Francisco that hang above the sink, I hear the front door creak open and murmured voices enter the apartment. "Terra?" A voice, distinctly Annabeth's, calls out.

"In the kitchen." I call back, pouring the rest of my water down the sink. Annabeth walks into the kitchen and leans against the door frame, sighing. I ask, "What brings you home so early?"

"My boss sent me home, something about how I need a _break_." She rolls her eyes, "I'll just work from here."

There's a short silence before the words slip out of my mouth in a small whisper, "Why didn't you tell me Nico wasn't in the Underworld?"

I don't turn away, like I want to, I don't even break eye contact. My eyes don't well up and I don't feel any over-whelming emotion. I just want to know the truth. Annabeth's eyes go wide and she frowns, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care." I snap, "Just... why?"

"He told us that he thought you were good for him, he wouldn't listen to us." She takes a deep breath, "I thought it would be better if you hated Hades instead of Nico."

My hands fiddle with each other, "That's stupid. How old do you think I am? You should've told me."

Annabeth simply nods her head and I continue, ducking my head and looking at my hands, "The thing is though. I'm not mad at him. I should be angry. I should be furious. He left me and lied to me and- I should be really angry. I'm mad at you, and Percy and Travis and Katie. I was mad for two seconds when I saw him, then I asked him to not be a stranger-and I don't understand, why aren't I angry?"

She steps forward, "You went and saw him?" Annabeth asks, I nod my head, "And he apologized."

"Yeah." I murmur, "But that doesn't excuse what he did-"

"Terra. The way I understand it you haven't forgiven him, you're just not angry." I nod my head in conformation, "You didn't beg on your knees for him to be your boyfriend. You told him to not be a stranger. Don't beat yourself up over it." She sounds the same as she does while explaining her work stuff to me, like she knows what she's doing, "Just don't be stupid about it. There's a big difference between trusting someone and being mad with them." I nod my head, not completely convinced. "I am sorry."

"Whatever." I shake my head, "I'm annoyed. But… let's just not have this conversation right now."

Annabeth nods her head, agreeing, "So, did you find a dress for the wedding?"

**A/N: So, I've been super busy, and had some writers block. I'm sorry guys, I'm heading into Exams soon (I only have 4 weeks until I'm done with Grade 10 FOREVER. DUN. DUN. DA.), and life was frantic already. I don't know when I'll update again. But I'll aim to get something up before the end of the month. Review? **


	34. Chapter 34: A Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

_**Terra**_

A cool spring breeze rolls through the park, the smell of flowers making someone who is sitting down constantly sneeze. Everyone talks in a slight whisper while bridesmaids run around inside the tent, helping Katie get ready, and attempting to fix themselves up. Peeking out the slit in the tent, I make out a bit of the crowd through the trees that scatter the path towards where the ceremony is being held, I see Katie's stepmother not talking to anyone and I see Hela sitting a few rows back death glaring Nico who sits on the other side of the aisle. Having not spoken to either of them in the past week, even though I swore I would, I turn back inside.

Katie's dad stands quietly in the corner, waiting while everyone else makes final touches. Wearing a black suit, that doesn't look completely right on a man that I've only ever seen in jeans, a tee shirt and boots. His face still screams 'I work on a farm' with tanned skin from being out in the sun and dirt that just won't quite wash away. "Hi." I say, walking up towards him.

"Hello," he responds with a smile, polite and welcoming as always.

"You must be nervous." I whisper, "saying goodbye to your little girl and what not."

He nods his head, and then turns to me, "I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name. I've met so many people these last few days."

I smile, understandingly, "Terra. Travis's younger sister."

"Oh, child of Hermes." He smiles slightly, I nod my head in response. The smile drops from his face, "I'm sorry about your loss. Connor, I mean. He was a nice boy."

Smiling again I say, "Thank you." There's a slight pause, "But today isn't about that. I think Katie's ready." Someone waves me toward the slit in the tent.

We all take our places, and the crowd outside quietens down. I stand behind one of Katie's mortal friends, telling myself to keep breathing. The two flower girls before her step out, and Annabeth whispers in my ear, "Don't worry about it." I nod my head but gulp, this is my brother's wedding, what if I trip over? Ruin the entire thing?

I shake my head and realize the woman in front of me stepping outside and beginning to make her way down the path that weaves around a few trees before reaching being the crowd and up the aisle. After the appropriate amount of time I follow and then Annabeth after me. _One foot in front of the other_, I have to remind myself, _look straight ahead, just look straight ahead_. Once I reach the back of the crowd I calm down, and then glance around slightly. Mistake. I immediately make eye contact with Nico who is smiling slightly, not enough to seem overly excited to anyone who doesn't know him like I do, but enough to flip _my_ stomach over.

Looking back ahead I walk down the aisle faster than I was meant to and almost run into the woman in front of me. I slow back down and when we reach the end of the aisle I exhale looking up at Travis. He raises his eyebrows slightly as if to ask if everything's okay. I smirk and nod my head, then turn to Annabeth who is now standing to my right. I whack her slightly with the bouquet of flowers in my hands and she whacks me back. Suppressing a laugh I notice everyone stand, straightening my back I look down the aisle to see Katie and her father walking towards Travis. Both Katie and Travis are grinning from ear to ear while Katie's dad has a sad smile on his face.

Before I know it the ceremony's over and an Apollo boy is taking photos of the bridal party by the water, while everyone else makes their way to the reception. Once all the photos of the bridal party are done, the Apollo boy goes to fetch Travis and his groomsmen. I stand talking to Annabeth for a few minutes before she rolls her eyes. I turn to see what at, and find a woman is standing by the edge of the garden, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she is far too beautiful to be human and I know immediately who it is.

"She better not show up at my wedding or I swear to gods." Annabeth mumbles before I cut in saying I'll go deal with her.

"Aphrodite." I say directly, walking towards her.

She perks up at the sound of her own name, "Terra! Why haven't you been on the down low the past couple of days." I'm momentarily confused by her response, having expected _Isn't love beautiful_ or some other bullcrap. "You really should go talk to Nico. The poor dear's feeling so horrid and confused."

I try to stop myself but the words slip out, angrily, "What do you mean _confused_? He has no right to be confused, he's the one who lied and left, and then said he was still in love!"

Biting down hard on the inside of my cheek, I stop, annoyed that I let myself snap. "Everyone gets a tad confused when I send them on a detour, totally natural reaction." She says easily, making the tissue she had disappear, "Important thing is that he becomes… un-confused…"

"Detour?" my voice grows louder.

Aphrodite's eyes grow wide, "Oh nothing-"

"Explain or I swear to every god that there is I will make you pay!" I snap, grabbing her wrist tightly.

In return, she also growls angrily, "Do not threaten me you little girl."

Without backing down I continue. "Tell. Me."

"Why don't you use this feistiness with Nico, pray tell?" I tighten my grip, and she narrows her eyes, "Fine. I've been doing you a favour Terra."

"A favour-" I attempt to begin but she cuts me off again.

"You always claim to want adventure. Well, honey, love is an adventure. And I just gave you and Nico a little detour to make it more interesting. And for _that_ detour to occur, a little detour of his thought process was in order"

"How dare you mess with my relationship? How dare you mess with anyone's mind?" I scream. Almost as soon as I say it I yank my hand away from holding her wrist and bring it up to slap her across the face.

Her face is shocked, angry, "I am the goddess of love I will do as I please. There will be repercussions of your actions." Aphrodite's voice is quiet and deadly, "But I will leave _you _be. For now. I have a reception to go play cupid at."

Then as quickly as I bought my hand across her face, she's gone.

"Did I see you slap her?" Annabeth whispers hurriedly in my ear as we pose for multiple photos.

"Only a little." I whisper back.

She smirks, "She won't be happy about that-"

"-well no shit Sherlock-" we stop, smile and pose, then continue talking,

"- but… good job. She's been asking for it for too long. What's her plans for you?"

The photographer announces he's happy, and everyone makes their way towards multiple cars to get to the reception, "Hopefully none. She's done enough damage. She says she… changed Nico's thought process- can you even do that?"

"It would make sense. It was so… out of character of him. And he can't explain it." Annabeth nods her head as she talks, as if agreeing with herself. We both get into the same car, I don't notice who's driving and I don't listen to Annabeth explain how it would all make sense. It's not until we reach the reception, that I snap back to reality.

"Well," Annabeth continues as we step out of the small, green car and walk though yet another park, "Now's your chance to find out what happened. Directly from the source." Looking up I see Nico, walking straight towards us.

**A/N: Let's face it. I suck at this. I really suck at this whole "get a chapter up before a certain date" thing. Sorry. I know a lot of people have given up on this story, forgetting or not caring or getting bored with it. But for those of you still reading. Thankyou. There's only one more chapter to go, and I honestly can't believe I've made it this far. I may suck at regularly updating, but I haven't given up and I'm really proud of myself. I never, ever thought anyone would want to read this story, and I never thought I'd get more than 100 reviews. So thankyou, again.  
>AND SO HELP ME I WILL GET THE LAST CHAPTER UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS. (and then I'll tell you some more info on Roxy's story!)<strong>

**Review?**


	35. Chapter 35: The last chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. But here it is. Almost a month after I said it would be up. This is the last chapter of The Adventures of Terra Hyde. So… enjoy!**

_**Nico**_

I _have _to talk to her. I walk along the side of the road, multiple cars driving past towards the reception. As I roll the sleeves of my shirt up I wonder why they decided to have the reception at another park, five freaking miles, from the initial ceremony. Then, after another ten minutes, the street quietens down, until one last car comes driving by, a silver car that's so quiet it must be electric.

I continue walking past, until I hear someone shout, "Turn around you idiot!"

Turning my head I see Hela half stepped out of the car, "What do you want?"

She steps out completely and slams the door, then begins walking towards me. She stops short five meters away. "Why are you walking? Can't you shadow travel or use a car or something?"

Hesitating I answer, "I don't know."

"There's a lot you don't know," She mumbles.

Rolling my eyes, I try to not snap back at her. "You're such a good friend."

In return she snaps at me, "I stopped being your friend when you broke my best friends heart!"

"I didn't mean to! I don't know what I was thinking, okay. I-" giving up, I rub the back of my neck, "How is she?"

Hela pauses, then speaks, "Why don't you ask her?"

I snort, "You don't know, do you? When was the last time you spoke to Terra, huh?"

"Just after you and her last spoke." She answers, quietly.

Silence falls between the two of us. The sun beats down as we stand awkwardly, not sure what to say to each other. I clear my throat, "Andrew said you two broke up."

"Well yeah. It happened months ago. Did you want a lift to the wedding?" The question shocks me. "I gotta ask you something. Just not… here."

"Sure. I guess." We walk in silence back to the car and get in.

"Where did this idea of breaking up with Terra come with? The lie and everything?" Hela asks suddenly, as we pull up in the now very crowded parking lot of the park.

"When I know, I'll let you know." I say simply, before stepping out of the car and making my way towards the large, white tent.

_**Terra**_

He's walking towards me and I simultaneously want to run for the hills and kiss him. The feeling reminds me of when I spent time with Percy and Annabeth in New York for Christmas when I was sixteen. When I realized that I loved him. I love him. I _love_ him. The thought plays over and over in my head until I realize he's standing in front of me, apologizing and saying he doesn't know why he did what he did. He says he understands if I don't want a relationship anymore. And the entire time all I can think is, _I love you_.

"I'm sorry. If you still want to be friends, then just iris message me or something. You know where I live. I understand that you don't want to talk" Then, as if in slow motion he begins to turn around. My stupid mouth and stupid head. I haven't told him that it wasn't his fault. That is was Aphrodite playing her sick, twisted game. I'm too busy thinking about how I don't want to leave his side that he actually thinks I don't care about what he has to say.

"It was Aphrodite." I blurt out. Nico turns abruptly, a confused look on his face. "Aphrodite. She messed with your mind. Probably mine as well. She wanted drama, or adventure or something. I don't know. What I do know is that it wasn't your fault and," I pause, the words catching in my throat for a second, "I love you."

Then, he kisses me. A long, deep kiss that sends shivers down my spine. "I'm still sorry." He says as we come up for air, "I should've been able to fight it or something."

"If anyone should apologize it's me, okay? I've been terrified of losing you and that meant I didn't fight. That stupid nightmare scared me and I pushed you away when you took a step back. I pushed everyone away. I'm so sorry." The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Wait. What? What _nightmares_?" I realize I've said too much. _If I don't say it out loud it won't happen._ That was supposed to be my motto, right?

I almost lie, and then I realize if I can really trust him, then I can come up with something, right? "A couple years ago, I had this horrible nightmare." I feel my stomach churning just thinking about it, "You died, and then Roxy died. But after you all tortured me. It was horrible. Right before I woke up I heard this woman tell me that if you died in a dream you died in real life. And I could never tell if it was a demigod dream or a nightmare or part of both or what. But it terrified me, and the agony-" I choke on tears and Nico wraps his arms around me, holding me closely, "when you- it was terrible."

He rubs his hand on my back in slow circles, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I thought, if I don't say it out loud it won't happen." I murmur.

Silence falls between us and I realize where we are. Quickly, I wipe my eyes. "It wasn't a demigod dream," Nico reassures me, when I ask how he knows he simply answers, "Because Aphrodite messes with people. And it would make sense if she wanted you to slowly stop trusting me. She loves drama, right?"

I nod my head, staying huddled in his arms, "She enjoys using people's fatal flaws against them, doesn't she? I fear betrayal, and she uses it against me."

"She doesn't always get her way though," Nico says, "I haven't exactly held a grudge against you." I look up at him, confused. "My fatal flaw is holding grudges."

Laughing a little I shake my head, "You couldn't hold a grudge to save your life."

"You don't really pay attention do you?" he smirks, and I narrow my eyes jokingly, "I could never hold a grudge against you. Other people though… those guys had it coming."

Shaking my head, I pull away, "You wanna go inside and see if they've cut the cake?" Laughing Nico nods his head. Grabbing his hand I walk towards the tent, feeling lighter than I have in months.

"What's up buttercup?" I ask, sitting down next to Hela.

She looks up from her drink, "So, we're talking again."

I bump my shoulder to hers, "I don't think we ever weren't."

"Oh really?" Hela smiles slightly and raises one eyebrow.

"I've just been busy and stuff." I laugh a little, "I'm sorry."

Hela puts her drink down on the table, "I'm sorry as well. But friends fight, right? No big deal."

"Right." After that we joke around for a while. Hela tells me about her argument with Andrew and all I can say is that I'm sorry for not being there for her.

"Shit happens," she rakes a hand through her hair, "What's happening between you and Nico? I spoke to him on the way here," he talking begins to speed up, "He seems really sorry. And now that I think about it's really weird that he did what he did, you know? What I'm saying is that I'm sorry for yelling at you about it, and whatever you chose to do." Hela takes a breath, "I'll support you. Because you're my friend and that's what friends do."

"Well, we're back together. Aphrodite's around here somewhere. I tried to get rid of her when we were taking the photos and she let it slip that she meddled with Nico's mind. Something about a detour and love being an adventure." I lean back in my chair. "She said something about getting revenge because I slapped her. Although I don't think she'll mess with me again." I gulp, "Hopefully."

She laughs a little, "Aphrodite doesn't let anything just_ slip_, Terra. Whatever she said, it was said on purpose." Her voice grows serious.

"Right now, I just don't care. I'm happy for once and," I sigh, "I just want to be normal, if only for five minutes."

We sit in silence for a while. Then Hela speaks up, "You think you can be normal and still play pranks on people?"

I smirk in response, "Please tell me you've got some pranks in mind."

"How do you think Nico would respond if we dyed his hair red?" she waggles her eyebrows and I snort.

Nodding my head I say, "I think it'd be real funny for _us_. But first, we gotta eat some of that cake." I jump up out of my seat and race Hela towards the cake that Percy's mum was kind enough to make for Katie and Travis at the last minute. Just before I reach it though, I'm hit square in the chest with a piece of said cake.

"Hey!" I shout, looking around to see where it came from. Over by Annabeth and Percy, I see Nico laughing manically.

A smile grows on my face, and I mouth at him, "It's on."

He gestures as if to say, _Bring it on._

*the next morning*

"Terra!" Nico shouts from the bathroom and I snigger, as I eat my breakfast.

"Yes dearest Nico." I answer spinning around in the chair, still in my pyjamas. He walks into the dining room, glaring at me and I have to bite down on my thumbnail to stop from smiling too much.

While itching his legs and arms, he asks, "Did you put itching powder in my clothes last night?"

Smiling more I look down at his bare chest, then back to his face, "Maybe. A little."

"Why?" he asks, irritated.

I think for a second, then answer, "Because I'm madly in love with you and I don't know how to express my emotions."

He's trying not to smile, I can tell, "You suck." He murmurs. Then begins to walk over to me, "Wanna hug?"

I laugh and stand up, walking backwards and away from him, "No way. Go put some calamine lotion on."

Then, he races towards me and before I know it I'm wrapped in his arms, I scream, "Let me go Nico!"

Laughing whole heartily now he leans down and kisses my lips, "Now we're even. Maybe."

**A/N: Well. Woah. That's it. A big thankyou to all of you. I honestly thought I would get three chapters in and give up, but because of all of you I haven't and this is the first story I've ever finished. Terra's story maybe over, but Roxy's will start soon enough. There's still some unanswered questions with Aphrodite and trust me, I'll get to that. **

**Side note: I know a couple of you asked me to read your stories and I don't think I actually got to them. SO **_**PLEASE**_** remind which of you asked, because I really want to read them. :D**

**Anyway, keep an eye out for Roxy's story because, well… you wanna make sure Terra's nightmare doesn't come true… right?**

**REVIEW! **


	36. Author's note!

The first chapter of Roxy's story is now up! So go read that if you want to. I mean, I won't make you, but so you know Nico and Terra are in it.


End file.
